


You Belong To Me

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Betrayal, Brotherhood, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Lorenzo Rey, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marking, Murder, Oral Sex, Ownership, Possessive Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Power Dynamics, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Revenge, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Andrew Underhill, Virgin Alec Lightwood, possessive Lorenzo Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec belongs to Magnus and has done so since before he was born; he just doesn’t know it yet.Betrayed by a broken promise of peace, not only is Magnus furious of the superiority and prejudice against Downworlders, he wants what was promised to him – the Lightwood’s firstborn child – Alec Lightwood.To this end, Magnus unites the Downworld against Idris and in the process, ensures that Izzy, Clary, Jace, Alec and Andrew all end up playing vital roles in ensuring his goal of seeing Idris burn come to fruition.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 482
Kudos: 1676





	1. Deals With Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes plans....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced murder, child abuse, ownership, war, threats. Discrimination against Downworlders and homophobia.

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

## Chapter 1: Deals With Demons

Tonight was going to be an important evening. It would change everything; the Shadow World wouldn’t be the same after this. Magnus knew it better than anyone because he had planned it that way. He had been planning this for years because everyone knew that revenge was a dish best served cold.

Magnus had spent the day at his Club in New York, preparing the last details. He was currently in his office, going over some papers when the door opened and the man he had been eagerly awaiting entered.

“Did you do what I asked?” Magnus asked once Jonathan had closed the door to his office.

Jonathan was a tall pale young man with red hair and blue eyes. At some point he might have been called Jonathan Morgenstern, but after his biological father, Valentine, had dumped him in Edom with the demonic woman whose blood he shared, Lilith, when he had been no more than 5 years old, he had long since given up the name. Normally he used no last name and when needed he used Bane.

“Don’t I always?” Jonathan replied dryly as he came to stand before Magnus’ desk, his hands by his side and his legs a bit apart; a relaxed stance that still bore reminisces of his military upbringing.

At Magnus’ warning look Jonathan hastily added, “Yes. I left a trail of breadcrumbs so obvious even a blind man could follow it. Never fear; there will be Circle members at the Club tonight.”

Magnus leaned back in his chair with a look of dark satisfaction, nodding as he said, “Good.”

“And my sister will show up?” Jonathan asked curiously.

Jonathan had followed Clary’s Mundane upbringing from the sidelines, curious about her and their biological mother. Clary seemed a carefree girl, easy to smile and without a doubt the most innocent creature he had ever met. Well, ever spied on in this case but anyway. He looked forward to finally having her join them; he had always wondered what having a sister by his side would be like. She would have to be trained of course, but he already thought he had the perfect role for her; with her innocent air she would make the perfect spy.

“Yes. I have made sure the rumor says we don’t card at the Club and I have ensured some vouchers for free drinks were circulated at her High School. She turns 18 today; she will come,” Magnus said with certainty.

“So your plan is about to come into play after all this time,” Jonathan remarked with a dark smile.

“I have been waiting almost 20 years for this moment,” Magnus admitted.

Jonathan gave him a searching look. He had heard the story several times. During the Uprising Magnus had captured Maryse Lightwood, Valentine’s feared and hated second in command. Maryse had bargained for her life; offering a truce between the races, solidified on her first-born child’s 18th birthday with a wedding between that child and Magnus; a union between a Downworlder leader and a Nephilim. Magnus had not been swayed easily; Nephilim had killed many of his friends and Maryse were personally responsible for some of those deaths. However, a lasting peace would ensure no more Downworlders lost their lives. He had therefore agreed to enter into peace talks and had furthermore agreed that a wedding to her first born when the child turned 18 was a perfect way to signal to the Shadow World that things had truly changed. Maryse had even gone so far to ensure him that he would of course be actively involved in the child’s life so that they would know each, be friends, before the wedding. It sounded like a good deal. In highlight he should have been suspicious that it was too good. As soon as Magnus had agreed to the plan and had let Maryse go free, Maryse had done nothing to see it come to fruition. She had continued to support Valentine and had killed several of Magnus’ friends. The bloodbath had only ended when even Idris felt Valentine was too out of control. However, it was clear to all Downworlders that Idris had no interest in truly getting rid of Valentine. There was no body; no attempt to find him. A few Circle members were used as examples and punished but it was very few; those without political protection and power. Maryse and her husband, both Circle members, had of course been among the many who had never been punished for their crimes.

Maryse gave birth to her first born, a son, while still acting as Valentine’s second in command, leading many to wonder whether the father had been Valentine or Robert. Magnus sent her a fire message reminding her of his claim to the child which she ignored. When Valentine had gone into hiding Maryse had again ignored Magnus’ fire messages regarding his claim to the child. Maryse had instead raised her first born with the dedication and ruthless focus of a true soldier only Valentine’s second in command could have. Magnus had been curious about the child and had taken a few jobs for the Nephilim which put him in contact with Maryse. He had seen the boy then. He had been named Alexander and Magnus saw him a total of five times. He saw him grow from a sweet little child, curious and kind, to a nervous teenager and finally to a young man with tight control of his emotions and a constantly sad look in his eyes. Magnus had been surprised to feel a surge of protectiveness for the boy when he had seen him train when he had been 12 years old, marks on his body. Alexander had not noticed him; the young boy had been so intent on hitting a punching bag even though his hands had been a bleeding and bruised mess. Magnus had never seen a Nephilim self-harm before and while Maryse’s betrayal had cemented his hatred for the Nephilim race this vunerbility in the boy had triggered something in him. However, as soon as he had realized it he had strangled it. Maryse had betrayed him using sympathy and kind words. Magnus would never again allow a Lightwood to touch his heart; he would never allow himself to be so vunerble ever again!

Magnus tried one last time two years ago to seek peace, when Alexander had turned 18. One last chance for the Nephilim race to avoid his burning hatred and complete destruction. Even then, on the date they had agreed should have been the day he would claim her child as his in marriage, Maryse had denied him again. She had even going so far as to remind him in a cold tone that Nephilim would never and should never be with Downworlders; the demon-blooded were beneath the angel-blooded Nephilim.

Magnus had been prepared to claim his people’s rights by force long before Alexander had been born and had continued to prepare for this eventuality, prepare for war with Idris. However, being denied what was rightfully his, a life for a life, was the last drop. Magnus would defeat Idris and take what had been withheld from him!

“If Maryse had given you her firstborn as she had promised two years ago would that have changed things?” Jonathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Magnus didn’t even need to think about his answer. His face fell in hard and cold lines and his cat eyes were on display when he replied.

“No. She broke her promise regarding seeking peace; she continued hunting us. They all did. They hunted us for our Marks like wild animals. There is no forgiving that. The Nephilim race had their chance for redemption.”

“You forget I am part Nephilim,” Jonathan reminded him lightly, not overly concerned at that fact after knowing Magnus for so many years.

Magnus gave him a warm smile as he said, “Fortunately a very little part and even more fortunately for you then you are also my brother.”

When Valentine had sent Jonathan to Edom, Asmodeus had felt the arrival of the child with demon and angel blood. He had also felt his own blood in the child. It turned out that Valentine had given Jonathan the blood of a Fallen Angel, Asmodeus’ blood, to ensure Jonathan’s Nephilim blood didn’t reject the pure demonic blood from Lilith. Jonathan’s demonic traits meant he could survive Edom but everything there pained and burned him due to his Nephilim blood. Asmodeus had intercepted him before he had reached Lilith’s stronghold and had sent him back topside to be raised by his brother, Magnus, convinced he could use Jonathan to his own ends at some later date.

Asmodeus was a dominating and at times cruel father to both Magnus and Jonathan, but he had shown Jonathan more kindness than anyone else had done up to that point and for that reason alone Jonathan was more than willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Magnus had raised Jonathan with loving command, showing Jonathan how to control his demonic impulses. This caring had earned Magnus Jonathan’s loyalty and commitment. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Magnus in return for the life he had been given.

“True and I owe father and you my life,” Jonathan said seriously.

“Well, our father says you killing Lilith, making him King of all the Hell dimensions means you have repaid your debt to him. Help me see Idris burn and you can consider us even as well,” Magnus said with a dark smile, referring to Jonathan returning to Edom a year ago, strong in body and mind, and easily defeating Lilith for his demonic father, Asmodeus.

“Oh, I would help you with that for free, brother,” Jonathan promised with an evil grin.

Jonathan had no love lost for Idris after what they had allowed Valentine to do to his own family and those around him. As he saw it, they all deserved to burn.

“Thank you,” Magnus said with a sincere smile.

“Though…How will you get your Lightwood boy to help you do that?” Jonathan asked curiously, sitting down in a chair opposite Magnus. “He’s raised Nephilim and has no connection to you at all. He would fight to save his country and his people. He would surely rather die than betray his Nephilim oath.”

Magnus grinned dangerously as he replied calmly, “I have found in my years that when push comes to shove very few people would rather die for principles than live on their knees.” He paused before he went on, “Besides you forget; Nephilim life is a life of servitude, rules are strict and punishments are painful if you disobey. I am not introducing any concepts that would be foreign to the boy. The Clave demand blind loyalty and complete submission to their vision and rules. I demand the same. I do not seek to restructure his worldview; simply replace who and what is being worshipped and obeyed.”

Jonathan was thoughtful for a moment as he nodded, seeing his point.

“I have observed him from afar when he and the other Lightwood siblings have gone on hunts. He does indeed follow all rules to the letter,” Jonathan said. He paused before he added with a dry smile, “Isabelle and Jace not so much.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and they both had a glass of whiskey in their hands. Magnus took a sip and fiddled with the glass in his hand. Planning murder, war and mayhem just always put him in a whiskey type of mood.

“By the time I am done with the boy all that will matter to him will be **me** and my pleasure. Burning Idris to the ground for me will be a small matter after that,” Magnus said with dark certainty, his cat eyes shining a dangerous yellow in the slightly darkened room.

The dangerous look on Magnus’ face discouraged Jonathan from asking any further how the Warlock precisely planned to break the boy to achieve that.

“What about Isabelle and Jace?” Jonathan asked after taking a sip of his drink himself.

“I need the Seelies on my side,” Magnus replied reflectively, taking another sip of his drink. “The lovely Isabelle has a noncommittal relationship with the Seelie Knight Meliorn. I have spoken with Meliorn and he wants her to be his completely and in all ways.” He gave Jonathan a dark smile as he added, “He also has a fondness for being King.”

“He would,” Jonathan said with a shake of his head.

“The current Queen is impossible for me to deal with; she needs to go,” Magnus said matter of fact. “So as a Knight can’t murder their own ruler – having made vows to the contrary – I will have the Queen murdered, Meliorn instated as King and…throw in Isabelle for good measure. He in turn will pledge his allegiance to me.”

Jonathan smiled darkly at hearing his brother’s plan.

“I never liked that Seelie bitch they have as a Queen either so let me know if you want me to help in the murdering her bit,” Jonathan offered with a sinister smile.

“I will,” Magnus promised, accepting the offer of help with the murder in the same air as if he had offered to help him redecorate his loft. Come to think of it Magnus was actually calmer about letting his brother help with the murder then letting him help decorate.

“And Isabelle would be ok with being gifted like that?” Jonathan questioned, letting his disbelief show.

“Of course not,” Magnus confirmed. He then smiled dangerously as he added, “But she will be.”

“How?”

“Well, I am not one to tell Meliorn how to deal with the situation and for all I know Isabelle might think more highly of him than he thinks,” Magnus admitted but disbelief was clear in his voice.

“What would you do if it was you then?” Jonathan pressed, intrigued.

Magnus looked at his drink for a few moments before taking another sip.

“She may be a Shadowhunter but she is also a young girl. Give her what she wants,” Magnus replied evenly.

“Which is?”

“Love, belonging, purpose, praise,” Magnus replied matter of fact. He paused before he added, “When we make our move, he could keep her in the Seelie Realm and show her everything she could gain or lose depending on her choice. If he plays his cards right she would sell anything and anyone for that.”

Jonathan was thoughtful for a while, thinking it over.

“Like Juliet to Romeo. She was also willing to do anything to be with a guy,” Jonathan supplied, remembering one of the many classical Mundane tales Magnus had ensured he read and knew about after he had come to live with him.

Magnus nodded, “Precisely.”

Jonathan was silent for a moment before he said, “I would not, at first, have thought Meliorn had it in him, but he is indeed a determined man and very cunning. I could see him being able to indeed turn her around until she will do whatever he wanted; including betraying her own kind.”

Magnus laughed, shaking his head good-naturedly as he said, “You make it sound so crude.”

Jonathan grinned briefly at that before he sobered and asked, “How will you handle Jace? We both know after what Valentine did to me that he enhanced Jace and Clarissa too. He is Idris’ best warrior.”

Magnus nodded grimly in agreement as he said, “That’s why we need him on our side.”

“So how will you lure him over? The same honey pot?” Jonathan asked with more than a hint of doubt that that would actually work.

Magnus shook his head, grinning at the very idea. “No, no.”

“What then? Break him?” Jonathan suggested darkly.

Jonathan had no love lost for Jace (or anyone besides his older brother, really) but he had nothing against him either; he pitied him for having had to endure Valentine for years. He just had zero problems throwing anyone under the bus if it meant his older brother got what he wanted.

Magnus was reflective for a few moments before he admitted, “I have thought of it but I don’t think that’s possible. He was raised by Valentine till he was 9, almost 10. He will never submit; he would rather die. Or break.” Magnus paused and shrugged nonchalant as he added coldly, “And I have no need for a catatonic Shadowhunter.”

Jonathan nodded, seeing his point.

“So how will you win him over then?”

“Well, I would have everyone he cares for: Alexander and Isabelle. Alexander will be particularly useful as parabatais share a soul; they are literally torn apart if they are too long on opposite sides,” Magnus explained with dark satisfaction at the brilliance of knowing that this holy Angelic bond would be used so masterfully to his advtange. Seemed like poetic justice.

“That’s useful,” Jonathan admitted.

Magnus nodded as he went on, “And I will then give him Clarissa and present Idris as a threat to taking those people away from him. He would stay then. He’s loyal to people; not causes.”

“Hmm. I can see that,” Jonathan said slowly after thinking it over.

Magnus smiled warmly at him, a fond look in his eyes as he said, “And don’t worry, little brother, I did not forget about you. I have the perfect gift in mind for you.”

“Oh? What?” Jonathan asked eagerly, leaning a bit towards him.

“When we start setting things in motion sooner or later questions will be asked; the amount of dead Nephilim will rise at the New York Institute as we get rid of those opposing us. The amount of Nephilim we turn into Downworlders will rise too. The Clave will send their envoy here and that’s where you come in,” Magnus said with a triumphant air.

“Me?” Jonathan asked surprised.

He had for some time pretended to be a Shadowhunter at the New York Institute to get intel, using a glamour. However, he had chosen to portray a common soldier, a nobody, to lessen the chance of discovery. It would be interesting to interact in that role with someone like a Clave envoy.

“Yes.” Magnus gave him a meaningful look before he went on, “I know how you love to play mind games so play one well with the envoy.”

“And who’s that?” Jonathan asked, intrigued by this challenge.

“Lydia Bradwell. Lovely blond woman but fiesty; you’ll like her,” Magnus promised with a knowing wink.

“Sounds interesting,” Jonathan admitting; he always liked the challenge of mentally sparring with others when they were strong-willed and thus harder for him to deceive.

“Don’t play so much with her mind she’s useless to me afterwards,” Magnus warned.

“Ok, ok. I won’t,” Jonathan promised, a bit annoyed at having been called out.

Ok, so sometimes his love for mind games went a bit overboard but who could blame him? Sometimes people were just too weak-willed.

“Are you ready for tonight? Dealing with Jocelyn?” Magnus asked, changing the topic.

“Yes. I have everything set up. When you tell me Clarissa is leaving the club I will time it so when she enters her flat she will see Valentine – me glamoured but she won’t know that – fleeing the scene after killing his ex-wife in a moment of heated and misguided passion,” Jonathan recited their plan with ease.

They had planned this for a long time; Jonathan could cite the plan in his sleep.

“Not too much passion. Valentine is a neat killer,” Magnus warned.

“I’ll control myself,” Jonathan promised as he emptied his drink and put the now empty glass on Magnus’ desk.

“See that you do. I know you like the big blood splatter thing but that could get Luke suspicious,” Magnus cautioned, giving him a stern look.

“How will you win him over? He has always been rather defensive towards the Nephilim even now as a Wolf,” Jonathan asked curiously.

He had never really asked into the details of the plan he wasn’t a part of, trusting Magnus to get it done. Hiding the fact they had killed the woman Luke loved was easily done by them both; it was a small price to pay to finally change things in the Shadow World and destroy Idris once and for all!

“I will show him Clarissa’s memory of Valentine fleeing the crime scene. He will be so filled with hate and rage and a need for revenge he will gladly help me burn a million cities to see it done,” Magnus said with certainty.

If there was one thing Magnus had discovered early on that he could count on it was Luke’s irrational love for Jocelyn, a love that had led him to betray his parabatai and willingly let her leave her son, Jonathan, and the child he had stolen, Jace, behind with Valentine. That level of neglect and cruelty was not natural to Luke, but when it came to Jocelyn he lost all reason.

Jonathan nodded approval at hearing that, “Good.”

Magnus gave him a worried look as he asked, “You sure that you are ok with killing her though? I can send someone else.”

Jonathan shook his head as he insisted, “I’m fine.” He paused before he elaborated, “She may have given birth to me but she also abandoned me and tired to have me killed so believe me; there’s no love lost there.”

“Good,” Magnus said with a dark smile.

After a moment or two Jonathan remembered something else he needed to tell Magnus about, “Lorenzo called again about his payment for supporting you. He does hold sway with the European Warlocks so…”

Magnus nodded grimly when Jonathan’s voice died away. Lorenzo was useful but his arrogance annoyed Magnus to no end. Although it was likely because it reminded him a bit of himself.

“I know. We need him,” Magnus admitted reluctantly.

“What payment does he need? I mean he’s among the richest Warlocks already. Not as rich as you of course but…” Jonathan asked puzzled.

“He doesn’t want anything as Mundane as money or gold,” Magnus agreed. He smiled evilly as he said, “We will have to give him something unique; we must find him an obedient little Nephilim of his own to play around with.”

Jonathan grinned at that; yes, that could work. Lorenzo had a well known hatred for Nephilim but were also known for finding the race oddly intriguing.

“He has a fondness for blond men, doesn’t he?” Jonathan thought out loud.

Magnus nodded, trying to recall what he knew of the other Warlock besides his arrogance and the fact that he needed him, “Yes.”

“There’s a new transfer to the New York Institute. I saw him on my stakeout of the Nephilim patrols yesterday. He’s blond. Even has blue eyes,” Jonathan told him.

“Gay?” Magnus asked hopefully.

Jonathan shrugged, “I can investigate that but certainly unmarried – no wedding rune on him.”

“What’s his name?” Magnus asked intrigued.

“Andrew Underhill I believe it was,” Jonathan said after a few seconds of trying to recall what he had been called by the other Nephilim.

“Sounds interesting,” Magnus admitted as he finished his whiskey and magic’d himself another.

“The obedient part I don’t know, but he’s a common soldier and does whatever he’s told so I can’t imagine it would take much for Lorenzo to break him. I hear Lorenzo has both a fondness and talent for doing precisely that; bending people to his will,” Jonathan said with dark admiration for that fact.

Magnus nodded and smiled sinister as he admitted, “Yes. That’s why I want him with me. He’s ruthless and self-serving and has very few lines he won’t cross. Therefore, I know precisely where I have him. As long as he gets what he wants from this deal he will be loyal to me.”

Jonathan snorted, “Yes. Sounds like Lorenzo.”

“Hmm. Investigate this Andrew further,” Magnus ordered. “If he can be used as the payment to Lorenzo then it could help me secure his support and with him the Warlocks in Europe.”.

“Ok,” Jonathan agreed. He was about to rise to start his investigation on Andrew and prepare for Jocelyn’s murder tonight when a thought struck him.

“How are you going to get involved after Jocelyn’s murder? I mean they all just met you tonight, accidentally they think.”

“Clarissa has met me many times when her mother has had me manipulate, remove and alter her memories,” Magnus reminded him.

“True but she won’t remember that.”

“No but then she won’t remember either when I add some fake memories to her mind about her meeting me several times during her childhood, calling me uncle and trusting me completely, having known me since she was a baby. With those memories she would quickly come to me after Luke goes off on a bender to drown his sorrows over Jocelyn for a few days,” Magnus predicted with certainty.

“Clever,” Jonathan said with a dark smile.

Magnus smirked arrogantly as he said, “I thought so, yes.”

“And it won’t like…hurt Clarissa that her memories keep being manipulated?” Jonathan asked with a hint of concern for the baby sister he had seen from afar but never known.

“Her mother didn’t give a flying fuck about that so I don’t feel inclined to care either. As long as I get what I want,” Magnus said frankly. His voice softened when he saw Jonathan’s concern and he added, “It won’t harm her more or less than what has already been done to her mind.”

Jonathan nodded, seeing that statement for the kindness it was.

“Why not manipulate Alexander’s memories then? Have him love you, trust you right away?”

“I don’t want that. I want him as him,” Magnus admitted.

“But him as him would fight you,” Jonathan reminded him, puzzled.

“At first,” Magnus agreed. He gave a dark smile, taking a sip of his whiskey before he added, “The process of breaking him in will be quite thrilling I’m sure.”

“And you are so sure you can make him kneel willingly for you?” Jonathan challenged.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, a smile of amusement and arrogance on his lips as he reminded him, “Jonathan, dear brother, I can make you kneel for me so why not him?”

Jonathan fought a blush at that as he quickly defended his compliance by pointing out, “Well, you did save me and you are my brother, that helps. Also, you don’t then need me to love you. You want his everything but you want his love more than anything else.”

“Alexander is almost 20 years old and my sources indicate he remains innocent; do you really think that I couldn’t make the boy worship me, love me….want to be anything to me? Do anything for me?” Magnus challenged.

Jonathan laughed at that, well aware of Magnus’ sexual reputation. He had yet to meet a man or woman who could resist him if his brother turned on the charm.

“Point taken,” Jonathan conceded. He sobered as he added, “How do you know so much about him anyway?”

Magnus gave a dark smile as he said simply, “I always keep tabs on what’s mine.” He gave Jonathan a look that was both affectionate and a warning as he added, “That includes you, dear brother.”

“That’s either really sweet or greatly disturbing. Likely both,” Jonathan complained.

Magnus ignored his statement as he returned to business and made a dismissive hand gesture, but his eyes and voice remained calm to soften the dismissal, “Anyway, I have to get ready for tonight.”

Magnus rose and Jonathan did likewise.

“If any Circle members escape the club then kill them. I don’t want them loose in the city,” Magnus ordered as he came around the desk and they stood next to each other.

Jonathan nodded agreement to the order as he said, “Very well.”

Jonathan was almost out of the office when Magnus’ voice stopped him and made him turn around to face him again.

“Oh, and have some of the Circle members take a shoot at the Lightwoods. It will help speed things up, to show their disconnection from Idris.”

“How will I make one of them do that?!” Jonathan protested.

“Use glamour to appear as a Circle member and shoot at one of the Lightwoods yourself, show your demonic powers to the Circle members and then walk past the Lightwoods, ensuring they are in the line of attack….You’re cunning. You will think of something,” Magnus insisted.

“Ok, ok,” Jonathan agreed, already thinking of different options.

“And Jonathan?” Magnus asked in a dangerous tone that made Jonathan look at him at once.

“Yes?” Jonathan asked, his full attention back on him.

“No one so much as looks at the Lightwood boy but me. He is **mine**! I made my claim before he was even born,” Magnus reminded him, his cat eyes gleaming dangerously and red magic circling his hands for a second or two in warning.

“Got it,” Jonathan promised, knowing better than to ever consider crossing his brother.

“You can leave now,” Magnus allowed and did a dismissive hand gesture towards the door.

“Sometimes I have a feeling you take the Prince of Hell title a bit too serious,” Jonathan complained good-natured.

“Conqueror of Idris has a nice ring to it as a new title then,” Magnus remarked with a smirk.

Jonathan laughed and opened the door.

“See you later, brother,” Jonathan said as he walked out.

“Later,” Magnus agreed, nodding, looking after him as he disappeared from view down the hall of the club.

Soon, very soon, Alexander Lightwood would finally belong to him in all ways. Oh, he would not kneel right away. He was sure of that. But he would kneel eventually. He would come to obey him. He would come to love him. Over time Alexander would learn not only to respect and fear his power; he would learn to relish in it. He would learn to love it! Alexander would belong to him forever and together they would set Idris ablaze! Magnus would have his revenge and his prize. The days of the Clave were numbered; they just didn’t know it yet!

Magnus was smiling at his own daydream, unaware that the Nephilim boy would manage to do the one thing Magnus had never planned for; had never expected. He would steal his heart.

_End of part 1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to see more of this or is it too dark? I can end it here or continue. What do you think?  
> Kudos and comments would mean the world to me. 💖


	2. Magnus Bane Remembers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus’ plan is put in motion. Magnus and Alec meet, and both try to fight their instant attraction and protective instincts for the other. Maryse tell Alec the truth about the deal she once made with Magnus: Alec’s hand in marriage in exchange for her freedom and peace in the Shadow World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 17 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced murder, child abuse (slaps shown), ownership, war, threats. Discrimination against Downworlders and homophobia. Manipulation. Lots of planning with some plans going as they should and some feelings getting in the way here and there ;)

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

## Chapter 2: Magnus Bane Remembers!

His plan was coming along perfectly. Magnus was very pleased. The Circle members were at the Club. Clary was at the Club with that bumbling idiot Sig….something. Sigmund or Siegfried or whatever. But most importantly then Alexander was here! With his beautiful sister and the blond-haired wonder boy but who cared about that? Alexander was here! His to **claim**. His to **own**. His to **possess**! And didn’t he just look even better than Magnus had imagined from photos and from observing him from afar. Raven haired, warrior trained, with sad eyes and a serious expression and a true aim with his bow.

The boy was made to obey, was made to kneel! Magnus darkly considered sending a fire message off to Maryse to thank her for shaping the boy so well for him; just to taunt her with his certainty that the boy would be **his** as he had always planned. Magnus would make sure the boy’s arrows in the future would only ever be fired on his command; his very own loyal and faithful Nephilim! The boy had clearly been raised with a faith and trust in authority, order and rules that neither his sister nor Jace shared. It would make it so much easier to make Alexander belong to him; he had never known independence or defiance. He knew how to obey, to take a hit and to follow the rules. Magnus could use that to his advantage. Instead of serving Idris he would make sure he would be serving **him** and **only** him! If Maryse had played her cards right the boy could have become his husband, his equal. But she had betrayed him, burned him! He trusted **no** Lightwood and was doubtful he **ever** would! They had had their chance for peace; now was the time for revenge!

Magnus was brought out of his daydreams of all the wonderful things he could use Alec for, could do to him, to ensure his revenge, when the Circle member who had attacked him tried to approach him again. Magnus easily sidestepped his Angel blade, idly wondering how long he had to pretend like this was even in any way difficult. He could have killed this guy a million times already! Magnus had lured the Circle member with him to a back room in the Club after ensuring Alec saw both his retreat and that the Circle member was going after him. Magnus was watching the door to the room closely, keeping an eye out for Alec while he was stalling.

“I would love to collect your eyes for my Warlock Mark collection!” The Circle member snared spitefully; his youthful expression twisted with hatred.

Magnus gave him a dark look as he made a fireball appear in his hand as they circled each other. Magnus was fighting to hold back and not just kill him right now. He had a plan and he had to follow it no matter how much he just wanted to kill this insufferable idiot!

“Do you have any idea who I **am** , boy?” Magnus threatened, his cat eyes shining for a moment before he forced his glamour back in place.

“Soon to be a dead Warlock,” the Circle member promised evilly, holding his Angel blade threateningly against him.

His arrogance made Magnus lose his temper and he sent the fireball towards him, smirking darkly when it hit him, burning his left torso and arm where it had hit.

“Ahh!” The Circle member screamed, fighting to keep his eyes on Magnus and keep up their circling dance.

“Arrogant fool!” Magnus taunted as he created a new fireball in his hand.

“I have steered Alec towards you. Don’t kill the idiot just yet; you wanted Alec to feel protective of you, remember?” Jonathan reminded Magnus, speaking through the earpiece Magnus had glamoured.

Nephilim had issues with Mundane technology but Downworlders didn’t for they were not bloody idiots! So, Magnus used all the advantages he could get, knowing this fact was just one of many reasons why Idris would fall!

“Yes, yes,” Magnus mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for his brother to hear him through the earpiece as he kept circling the Circle member.

“Watch out!” Alec yelled as he entered the room and shot an arrow at the Circle member, hitting him in the leg, making him fall down.

Magnus smirked in victory as Alec took up a protective stance between him and the Circle member; bingo! When Alec saw the Circle member was down he looked with worried eyes at Magnus, scanning him for injuries, blushing slightly when his eyes roamed over the Warlock’s body and the boy realized his body was reacting to Magnus’ beauty; beginning arousal and interest flashing in his eyes. Magnus had to fight to hide a satisfied smile when he noticed both Alec’s concern and his interest.

Behind Alec Magnus noticed the Circle member try and move a hand towards his left boot, knowing from previous experience with Circle Members that they often hid daggers there. The Circle member reached for his dagger and was about to throw it at Alec, seeing he was distracted by Magnus. Magnus’ cat eyes appeared in rage and anger as his possessiveness flared. Alexander was **his** and no one got to harm him; **no one**!

Magnus quickly stepped in front of the dark-haired Nephilim and threw a fire ball at the Circle member. The Circle member screamed in pain and dropped the dagger just as Alec turned around, seeing what was going on.

“Stay down!” Magnus ordered with a satisfied smirk at the Circle member who was panting in pain and agony.

Magnus did a hand wave and made the Circle member pass out, not wanting his sounds of pain to ruin his moment with Alec.

“Thank you,” Alec said breathlessly, his eyes on Magnus filled with awe and admiration.

Magnus felt himself bash in the boy’s praise and had to shake his head to stay focused.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus replied lightly, unsure what else to say.

The Warlock told himself he had only saved Alec because he was already his; he just didn't know it yet. It wasn’t that Alec was awakening his protective instincts. No. It was just that Alec **belonged** to him! And no one could hurt him but Magnus himself! No one could touch him in any way but Magnus! He would **not** allow it!

“Still, well done,” Alec said with a satisfied smile as he collected his arrow from the wounded Circle member and turned to look at Magnus; really look at him.

Magnus smirked in satisfaction as he saw Alec almost stop and stare at him; completely enchanted by his beauty and charm. Yep, he still got it!

Magnus moved closer to him, encouraged by Alec’s reactions as his breath quickened and his eyes widened. Magnus warned himself against getting too cocky; Alec might be sexually inexperienced, but he was trained as a warrior.

“More like medium rare,” Magnus teased as he stopped in front of Alec.

“What about him?” Alec asked, nodding towards the unconscious Circle member.

“Don’t worry; I will make sure he is taken proper care of,” Magnus promised darkly.

Alec was about to ask questions when he got distracted by the look in Magnus’ eyes and the expression on his face.

Magnus made a show of letting his eyes run slowly up and down Alec’s warrior trained body, enjoying the blush that was coloring the young man’s cheeks. The power he was already feeling over Alec was intoxicating! He wanted nothing more than to push Alec to his knees in front of him, estimating it was an even 50/50 chance the boy would be so desperate for attention and love – and so used to orders - he would stay down.

“Hmm,” Alec just replied, words escaping him, his brain mush.

Alec was blushing even further when he saw the clear and naked desire in Magnus’ expression, his eyes fighting to stay on Magnus’ face. Finally, he lowered his gaze to the floor and clashed his hands behind his back.

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat at the submissive gesture Alec had instinctively chosen; he looked so vulnerable and exposed. Seeing Alec like this before him made it ever harder for Magnus to resist the urge to order him to his knees; thinking he was at a more than 50% chance now that he would stay there for him.

Alec bit his lower lip nervously and Magnus felt an odd need to protect him. He fought it down; Lightwoods were **not** to be trusted! He had fallen for one Lightwood’s play at innocence and it had cost him dearly. He was **not** doing that again; ever! The reminder made Magnus remember his plan, his guard raised again.

“I’m Magnus Bane. I own this Club. And you are?” Magnus asked charmingly as he reached out a hand to Alec.

Alec took his hand, locking eyes with him for a moment before he had to look away, blushing at the heat in Magnus’ gaze.

“I…I…Hmm,” Alec stammered, falling over the words, blushing even more.

“You’re very articulate I can see. I like that in a man,” Magnus teased seductively as his thumb rubbed over Alec’s hand, making a small shiver of desire run through Alec.

“Alec. Alec Lightwood,” Alec finally got out, fighting to look Magnus in the eyes as he said it.

“Alec? Short for Alexander I presume?” Magnus asked with a sexy smile.

He knew it was but for some reason he wanted to keep listening to Alec’s voice and all the feelings Alec couldn’t control when he spoke to him. He was oddly…intriguing. For a Nephilim and a Lightwood mind you or so Magnus tried to tell himself as he stared at Alec as if he was hypnotized. His stammering insecurity and the way his eyes filled with heat and yet he was blushing and unable to look at him….Magnus didn’t think he had ever been so turned on in his entire life!

The question was innocent but the desire in Magnus’ eyes made Alec think they were playing a game or talking about something else entirely that he didn’t understand, making him fight to respond to the simple question.

“Y…Yes,” Alec got out, his voice sounding weak, his eyes lowered, his cheeks red.

Magnus had to use all his willpower to not deflower the Nephilim boy right here and now! He had never known innocence to be such a turn on before but damn if Alec didn’t pull it off!

“Alec!” Someone yelled, breaking the moment.

Annoyed, Magnus looked towards the door and saw that the voice belonged to Idris’ wonder boy and pride and joy; Jace something or other that Magnus had frankly not bothered remembering.

“You alright?” Jace asked as he walked over to Alec and the dark-haired boy nodded, fighting to look at him.

“Yes, fine,” Alec assured him, his voice stronger now, sure.

Magnus tried to fight his frustration at the interruption, reminding himself he had wanted this setup. Just then Alec’s sister entered, looking grim but relieved when she saw Alec. After her followed a very panicky looking Clary.

“Where did all these Circle members come from? We were just chasing a demon in here,” Izzy asked confused, clearly not really expecting an answer.

“What is going **on**? What’s going **on**?!” Clary was screaming hysterically as she looked at the people in the room in confusion and fear.

Magnus rolled his eyes at her, feeling an urge to use some magic to shut her the fuck up, but he couldn’t do that. He had to play his part in this. Instead he walked over to her, all smiles and charm.

“You have the Sight, my dear. Your memories will return in time,” he promised in a calming voice. He stopped before her and reached out his hand towards her as he added charmingly, “I’m Magnus. We have met before. You will remember soon.”

Clary shook his hand, calmed by his reassurances and his winning charms.

“Yes, you do seem familiar. I feel…safe with you,” Clary said thoughtfully, her mind clearly searching for the fake memories Magnus had given her the last few times her mother had had him delete memories from her mind as well.

“Of course. I am like an uncle to you,” Magnus assured, making sure his voice stayed warm and enchanting.

“Oh. Sorry for not remembering you,” Clary said, looking a bit confused and embarrassed.

“I forgive you,” Magnus told her, his smile turning dark and victorious; he had her where he wanted her.

“Ah…Thanks?” Clary replied puzzled, clearly accepting that she needed forgiving for not remembering the fake memories but unsure what it meant.

Her reply pleased Magnus who gave her an encouraging smile that she returned.

“We should report these Circle members and their attack to the Clave,” Alec said to Izzy and Jace, having finally pulled himself together enough to sound all business-like once more.

“Yes,” Izzy agreed, nodding grimly.

“I need to go check up on my mum,” Clary said, worry in her voice.

“Excellent idea! Come see me again tomorrow when you remember more,” Magnus half ordered, and half encouraged her.

“Ok, I guess. If mum says yes,” Clary said, sounding more than a bit confused. At the dark look that fell over Magnus’ face she quickly added, not wanting her ‘uncle’ to be upset with her, “We were going to go to the mall tomorrow and see a movie,” Clary explained, feeling a need to justify her earlier reply.

“Oh, she will say yes, biscuit. I am like an uncle to you, remember?” Magnus told her charmingly, his eyes warm but with a dangerous edge.

Clary had a weird fight or flight instinct she fought down.

“Ok then,” Clary agreed, nodding as she turned and walked to the door.

“Oh, and biscuit, do remember that confused bumbling Mundane you left in the middle of my Club,” Magnus yelled after her.

“Oh. Simon! Yes of course,” Clary quickly said as she all but ran out the room, feeling bewildered and conflicted by the many emotions and impressions she had.

“I have to go. I have to report this to the Clave,” Alec said to Magnus seriously, his bow back over his shoulder.

“Of course, pretty boy. You’re dismissed. Run along now,” Magnus said with a sexy smile as he did a dismissive hand gesture, his eyes burning with heat and desire, leaving Alec breathless.

“We’re dismissed?!” Jace mouthed to Izzy in disbelief.

Izzy just shrugged at him, not understanding what was happening but her brother seemed fine with it so why not.

Alec walked towards the door but then turned and looked at Magnus.

“I…I’ll maybe see you later?” Alec asked, blushing as he turned to look at him hopefully, his eyes on his lips as Magnus replied.

“Oh, you most certainly will!” Magnus assured him; his eyes filled with seductive promise.

“Why would he most certainly do that?” Jace challenged.

“I mean…for follow up questions,” Alec clarified, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink.

“Maybe you should invite me to your Institute,” Magnus suggested as he walked over to Alec.

Magnus took one of Alec’s hands between both of his and started to rub circles over the skin, making Alec shiver with pleasure and fight a moan.

“For the questions,” Magnus clarified, fighting not to laugh joyfully as Alec got so lost in Magnus’ touch, his scent, his closeness, he couldn’t respond.

Everything was going as planned; Alec was so much more than Magnus had dared hope for. It was perfect!

“Ah,” Alec got out, stuttering, blushing, averting his eyes to the floor in a gesture Magnus found both submissive and very sexy, enticing even.

“Downworlders are not allowed in the Institute without clearance,” Izzy reminded everyone, just stating a fact.

“I am the High Warlock and I have information. Surely, I have clearance. Right, Alexander?” Magnus asked, putting a hand under Alec’s chin, and lifting his head up, giving him an intense look.

Alec felt oddly cold when Magnus removed his hand from his chin. He found himself getting lost in Magnus’ gaze, blushing, fighting to find his voice, “I….Well….”

“Excellent!” Magnus proclaimed with a wide smile. He released Alec’s hand as he added, “ I will see you tomorrow at ten at the Institute then.”

“But….what?!” Alec asked confused; he hadn’t agreed to that. Had he?

“I look forward to it, darling,” Magnus purred, his eyes filled with dark seduction.

“Oh, ok,” Alec got out, confused, blushing but unable to do anything else than agree.

With a warning look at Magnus that the Warlock completely ignored Jace helped steer Alec towards the door.

“What just happened?” Izzy mumbled baffled under her breath as Alec, Jace and her reached the door.

“Oh, and Alexander,” Magnus said grimly, making Alec stop and turn to look at him questioning, “Tell Maryse…Magnus Bane remembers!”

“Magnus Bane remembers?” Alec asked confused.

“She will know what it means,” Magnus assured him darkly.

“You know my mother?” Alec asked puzzled.

Magnus nodded as he said with dark remembrance, “Oh, yes. She and I go way back.”

“Oh. Ok,” Alec said, unsure what else to say.

Magnus’ whole expression changed from darkness to flirtatious so quickly it almost took Alec’s breath away.

“See you tomorrow then, pretty boy,” Magnus told him, winking at him.

Alec blushed furiously when the Warlock’s gaze on him returned to being heated, his voice filled with hidden meanings and hints of sexual pleasure.

Alec was proud of himself that he managed to even speak as he stuttered out, “Yeah. Tomorrow.”

Magnus was smirking as Izzy, Jace and Alec left the room. As soon as they were gone, and he was alone with the unconscious Circle member his expression darkened and he threw a fireball at the man who disintegrated without ever waking up again.

Just then Jonathan entered the room, taking in the scene and relaxing when he saw Magnus was alone and safe.

“ _The North remembers_! I love it though you should be lucky Nephilim don’t have TVs and don’t get pop culture references,” Jonathan teased as he came to stand next to Magnus.

Jonathan looked at the pile of ashes that was all which was left of the Circle member dispassionately.

Magnus gave him a questioning look as Jonathan went on playfully but also with a hint of seriousness, “But if you are planning a Red Wedding you will warn me first, right?”

“Of course,” Magnus agreed, smirking as he teased, “I don’t want you to die…” He paused for dramatic effect before he added, “needlessly.”

“My brother, your concern touches my heart!” Jonathan proclaimed, putting both hands over his heart, mischief in his eyes.

Magnus raised an amused eyebrow at him as he asked humorously, “Do you have one?”

Jonathan just laughed at that.

“Anyway, back to the plan,” Jonathan insisted and they both sobered at once. “Shane, the current Werewolf leader is not playing ball. How do you want to handle that?”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, walking away from the pile of ashes on the floor.

“He has some financial problems as I recall; Mundane problems but his kind have to live in that world too,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

Jonathan nodded as he said, “Yes.”

“And he has a mate and cubs, right?” Magnus asked, thinking he had heard that about him.

“Four cubs and a mate; yes,” Jonathan confirmed.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, considering different options.

“Offer him five million USD per child and the total amount, so 20 million USD to the mate, if he will create a situation so that Luke challenges him…and he loses the match,” Magnus ordered with a dark smile as he walked out of the room and towards his office.

“What situation?” Jonathan asked puzzled as they entered Magnus’ office together.

“How would I know?!” Magnus said with an irritated air as he magic’d himself a cocktail and a whiskey for Jonathan, handing his brother the glass.

“Thanks,” Jonathan said automatically as he took the drink and took a sip.

“Try and hurt the annoying redhead for example,” Magnus suggested darkly.

“And he will die for money?” Jonathan asked surprised, having never really understood the obsession with money but then his brother had always provided for him.

Magnus sat down and waved towards the chair opposite his, making Jonathan take a seat.

“My dear brother, people die for money every single day. This way it is just more obvious,” Magnus explained darkly.

“Ok. I’ll ask,” Jonathan promised.

“He’ll do it,” Magnus said with certainty as he took a sip of his drink.

“Ok, ok,” Jonathan agreed, making a surrendering gesture with one hand. He took another sip of his drink before he asked curiously, “Do you think Maryse will tell Alec what happened?”

Magnus sipped his drink, his cat eyes on display now as his anger and hatred flared at the mention of her name.

“Oh, yes. She will have to,” Magnus replied darkly.

“That is going to be an interesting conversation. And I thought I had family issues!” Jonathan said amused.

Magnus could only nod in agreement to that. However, his thoughts were far away, on Alec. Soon he would have what he had been promised! Alec would be his and only his! He was handsome for sure, but Magnus had expected that as the Lightwoods had always been pleasing to look at. He also seemed curiously innocent. However, Magnus would not be fooled by that feature as he had with Maryse, but it would certainly make the time pass more pleasantly. And virgin or not; in time Alec would learn to love his submission; his surrender. Everyone he had ever claimed as his always did in the end and that had often made him lose interest. Alec was different though. Magnus didn’t just seek his submission; he wanted **all** of him, **all** the time! He wanted Alec to belong to him and **only** him! Always!

To have Alec kneeling for him, a Lightwood at his feet, looking at him with awe and adoration…the thought alone could surely waken the dead!

* * * *

Magnus might be thinking of Alec, but Alec was also thinking of Magnus. The Warlock had awakened new feelings in him; new needs. It both frightened and excited him. He had just left his weapons in the weapons room and was about to go to his room to shower when he all but bumped into his mother. He quickly stopped and stood at parade rest before her.

“Mother,” Alec said respectfully.

“Alexander. There you are! I have been looking for you,” Maryse said satisfied as she stopped before him. “What is this I hear about Circle members?”

“Six of them attacked us at the local Downworlder Club,” Alec explained matter of fact, his gaze even and straight, his posture impeccable – the perfect soldier as had been drilled into him from birth.

“But they are dead now, right?” Maryse asked with a raised eyebrow, a hint of a warning in her tone if he should say no.

“Yes. I will detail it all in my mission report,” Alec assured her, used to the threat of punishments and even more used to taking them so he faced the prospect head on, leaving it up to her to judge if she felt his answer was satisfactory enough to avoid punishment.

“Good,” Maryse said satisfied, nodding. “I want that report within the hour!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec quickly assured, mentally rescheduling the rest of his day to ensure he got all his duties done on time.

“Anything else?”

“The owner, the High Warlock Magnus Bane, needs to come in and give a statement,” Alec told her evenly, trying hard not to show his excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

Alec hid his relief over her satisfaction with his answers. He wasn’t sure he could have handled any punishment today as he had had four days with almost back to back missions and no sleep. He always did the missions reports for Jace, Izzy and him so that this sister and Jace could at least catch a few hours of rest instead of all of them running on continuous use of their runes.

“Come here?!” Maryse asked shocked. She paled as she shook her head and insisted, “No!”

“He’s the High Warlock. It has been cleared,” Alec told her, puzzled.

Maryse frowned in worry and suspicion.

“He’s up to something,” Maryse insisted grimly.

“He defended me from a Circle member,” Alec told her with a hint of pride and awe at Magnus’ actions, blushing at having to admit he had needed saving but wanting her to know so she would understand he was trustworthy.

Maryse looked surprised and then annoyed.

“In that case you clearly need more training,” she committed darkly. “Your day off Thursday and Friday is cancelled. Instead I expect to see you practicing all day and I want to see clear improvements, or you **will** be punished for your laziness.”

Alec paled and sank; quite sure he would do worse and not better than his last test results due to his very stressful and exhausting last few days. He had hoped to get just a little rest and maybe some peace to try and think about his reaction to Magnus.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec dutifully replied when Maryse raised an eyebrow challenging at him.

Maryse gave him an almost tender look as she reminded him, “Remember what I have always told you, Alexander; better the pain here than death out there.”

Alec nodded grimly, knowing she was right for that was what she had taught him since he had been a boy. The pain was his teacher; it would keep him alive in the field.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Anything else about your meeting with the Warlock I should know?” Maryse asked incredulously.

“Magnus was almost killed; I saved him from a Circle member,” Alec reported, feeling a bit proud over saying that.

“Magnus Bane, almost dead from one, **one** , Circle member?” Maryse snorted in disbelief. “ **Never** going to happen!”

“He has to come here and give a statement,” Alec repeated, confused by her comment, sure he had protected Magnus. If he hadn’t been there the Circle member would have killed him. If Magnus truly was as powerful as his mother indicated…well, then Magnus would have killed the Circle member before he had even entered the room. Right?

“Fine but after that you will have nothing more to do with him, you hear?” Maryse told him, giving Alec a piercing look.

“Yes, but I don’t understand why…” Alec started to ask, confused by the order.

“No buts!” Maryse thundered, her open hand making contact with his cheek, sending his head flying to the side.

Alec ignored the urge to rub his injured and stinging cheek, giving his mother a searching look, unsure why he had earned punishment.

“You **will** obey me and stay away after that filthy Downworlder, you understand?!” Maryse threatened, waving a warning finger in his face.

Alec was surprised at how sad the order made him but forced himself to nod; he was a soldier and soldiers followed orders.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec said, forcing his voice to sound even and calm even though he felt a need to protest Magnus being talked about so disrespectfully.

Maryse nodded satisfied and she seemed to calm down.

“Good. Now let’s get this thing over with. Go shower and then deliver the mission report to me. After that I want you training,” Maryse ordered sharply. “There is no rest after a mission like this. You need to be ready.”

Alec didn’t make his dismay at losing another night’s sleep to intense training show on his face. He was more confused by her strong reactions to Magnus.

“Magnus told me to tell you… _Magnus Bane remembers_ ,” Alec told her, watching her carefully as he said it.

Horror, remembrance, shock…Maryse looked almost terrified for a moment.

“What?!” Maryse got out, her anger and hatred rising with each passing second. “He said it was in the past! That it was forgotten. Of no consequence. I **knew** he was lying; I **knew** he was just biding his time. The bastard!”

“Does it mean anything to you?” Alec asked curiously.

“None of this would be an issue if the damn Warlock had just died as he was supposed to!” Maryse said darkly under her breath. "I warned the Clave we should have finished the job, but they wanted to forget the whole Uprising ever even happened! They stupidly thought the Downworlders who played along like he did with that charade of theirs meant they had forgotten. Half of them are immortal; they **never** forget! Weak-minded fools!"

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, narrowing his eyes, not liking the idea of anything bad befalling Magnus; the Warlock seemed so charming and nice. Confusing but very charming and nice.

Maryse shook her head as she insisted in a dark tone, “Never mind.”

“I think I need to know. Is he a threat?” Alec asked, his mind switching into warrior mode, trying to piece the puzzle together.

“Yes!” Maryse said sharply.

“To whom precisely?”

“Us! You! Everyone!” Maryse insisted strongly.

“Mother, as I said I saved him. He was…nice,” Alec said slowly, daring to mention it as he was unsure how to reconcile the things Maryse was saying with the charming Warlock he had met.

“He is planning something!” Maryse insisted hotly. “Can’t you see that?! Can’t you see he is just using you?!”

Alec recoiled from her as if she had hit him again, the words stinging worse than her earlier slap. No, no. It couldn’t be true. Something was going on here.

“What happened between you two?” Alec asked curiously, confused by the venom both of them seemed to have towards the other. It seemed to be more than politics; it seemed personal.

When Maryse hesitated in answering him he added seriously, honestly, “I have always been loyal and obedient. I have never refused an order and I have taken all my punishments without complaint. I have never in any way disrespected you, father or my superiors.”

Maryse was thoughtful for a moment, looking Alec up and down as she admitted darkly, “Yes. We made you the perfect soldier in every way; you took orders and punishments in equally strong stride. Now I fear that might be precisely what Magnus wanted.”

Alec frowned, confused by her almost doomsday like tone of voice.

“Mother, how can I help your agenda if I don’t know what it is?” Alec asked with almost childlike innocence.

Maryse was silent for a while, thoughtful, reflective. Alec started to think she would refuse to answer.

“Fair enough,” Maryse finally gave in. She took a deep breath before saying evenly, “During the Uprising I was Valentine’s second in command.”

Alec looked shocked and horrified at her.

“What?! You were in the Circle?!”

Maryse nodded and gave him a dark look as she ordered sharply, “Don’t act so shocked; almost everyone was and in particular among the elite! **All** the big houses were with Valentine!”

For a few seconds Alec just stared at her with open-mouthed shock.

“Then what?” Alec asked, fighting to calm down over this bombshell news.

“I was captured by Magnus and his people after the battle of Boston,” Maryse explained matter of fact, her eyes far away, on the past.

“That wasn’t a battle; it was a slaughter of innocent Warlocks! Some of them were even children!” Alec got out as he remembered what he had read about that event, horrified to hear his mum had been involved.

“Semantics,” Maryse insisted with a dismissive hand gesture. “They were all demon-blooded!”

Alec fought not to object, feeling a desire to rebel for the first time in his life. He fought it down, barely.

“What happened?”

“I told Magnus we needed peace in the Shadow World. He agreed. We made a deal. He let me go,” Maryse said matter of fact, making it clear to Alec she was leaving out a lot of details.

“But…we don’t have peace. Valentine might attack at any moment and the Downworlders are understandably worried,” Alec protested.

“No. I was obviously never going to go through with it!” Maryse insisted darkly.

“What?! Why not?” Alec asked puzzled and shocked.

“He’s a filthy Downworlder and Downworlders cement peace only one way!” Maryse reminded him grimly.

“A marriage,” Alec supplied as he recalled what he had read about Downworlders and their customs.

Maryse nodded as she said darkly, “Yes.”

“To whom?” Alec questioned, guessing either Izzy or Jace as the candidate was clearly connected to his mum for her to be involved in this.

Izzy was so beautiful and strong; everyone loved her. Jace was the best warrior in Idris and everyone adored him, so he was another perfect candidate to cement peace.

Maryse looked at him with a piercing look Alec didn’t understand as she replied, “You.”

“Me?!” Alec asked surprised and shocked.

Maryse nodded as she explained, “Yes. Well, my first born. You weren’t born at the time.”

Alec tried to settle what he had learned in his mind. It was scary to think that he had been promised to someone before birth. However, he was comforted by remembering that it was a well-known fact that Magnus was bisexual. Alec knew deep inside, even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself, that he was gay. He also knew Idris punished homosexuality severely, meaning he would either need to marry a woman proforma or spent his life trying to avoid such a match. If he were married to Magnus, he would secure peace and at least, maybe, he could be… not happy – that was too much to hope for - but maybe comfortable in his future. Magnus was beautiful and perfect and clearly out of his league but maybe he could do something for him to make it up to him so he wouldn’t mind that he got him instead of Izzy or Jace….

“So…I am betrothed to him. Promised to him,” Alec said slowly, tasting the words.

Alec blushed as he said it when he realized a part of him was excited and aroused at that fact. What was wrong with him?! Magnus was beautiful for sure but surely not **that** beautiful! He had to see this for what it was and for all he knew Magnus wouldn’t want him as more than his pretend partner. He could obviously do so much better than him…with his charm and looks and wealth and….

“Of course not!” Maryse insisted hotly, bringing Alec out of his anxiety inducing daydream. “He is both a Downworlder and a man. The scandal would ruin us!”

Alec looked confused at her.

“So, he accepted that you renegotiated the deal? He accepted another payment?” Alec questioned.

“Oh, no. Warlocks never forgo payment and never change their mind,” Maryse said darkly, annoyance and frustration clear in her tone.

“Then what happened?” Alec asked, very confused now.

“We are Nephilim; we are not bound by ridiculous Downworlder customs! There was only one way to stop this insane nonsense,” Maryse insisted ominously.

“Which was?” Alec asked, feeling worried for the answer now.

“Kill him,” Maryse said matter of fact.

“You tried to have Magnus killed?!” Alec asked shocked and horrified.

Maryse nodded as she added almost proudly, “Oh, yes! Almost succeeded too.”

“But didn’t,” Alec pointed out, surprised at how relieved he was at that fact.

Maryse’s expression darkened as she admitted, “No. His Warlock friend Ragnor spoiled it all, dying in the process.”

“You killed his friend?!” Alec got out.

Alec was starting to see why Magnus disliked her so much; she had lied, broken her vow **and** killed his immortal friend – not to mention what she had done in Boston and other places as Valentine’s second in command, killing his people and taking their Marks.

Of all of that Alec could imagine what hurt the most was the loss of his friend. For a Warlock to lose an immortal friend, someone who was meant to be forever just like you while everyone else died and faded away to become only faint memories you could barely recall…that had to be devastatingly painful.

Maryse gave him an annoyed look as she demanded harshly, “Don’t act so innocent. War is bloody! It would have worked; he was severely wounded but then that idiot Warlock friend of his had to go and save him!”

Ragnor had died protecting Magnus; he had given his life for his. Alec could imagine that pain ran deep and over time the pain had become deep-seated hatred.

Alec took a deep breath, feeling overwhelmed by learning about all of this.

“So, you, our family, still owe Magnus payment?” Alec concluded, looking searchingly at his mother.

“According to their customs then yes,” Maryse reluctantly agreed. She looked him up and down as she said darkly, “Why do you think I have been driving you this hard? There’s only one way to end this and that is to kill him!”

“Kill Magnus Bane?” Alec questioned, not liking how those words sounded in his mouth.

Maryse nodded as she confirmed ominously, “Yes.”

“Or….go through with your deal and we all have peace,” Alec suggested, eager for another solution.

“Never!” Maryse said hotly. “Do you think he would even want that now?! He’s after blood!”

“We could try,” Alec insisted.

“Do you have any idea what he would do to you if he got hold of a Lightwood?! Don’t let his charms fool you; he is a Prince of Hell!” Maryse warned.

Alec was taken back by that; he hadn’t known Magnus was a Prince of Hell. However, despite the warnings and teachings all his life Alec was adamant to follow his own convictions. He had always believed that everyone should be evaluated on their own merits.

“He is owed a life for giving you yours. If that deal holds his deal might hold too,” Alec reminded her seriously.

“After so many years?! After everything we have done to him?! Never!” Maryse protested strongly.

“So what? We will keep having to try and kill him?” Alec asked confused.

“Yes!” Maryse insisted strongly in a final tone.

“But Magnus was right; there needs to be peace in the Shadow World. This deal can make that happen,” Alec protested.

Alec didn’t understand why they could not even try, certain Magnus wanted what was best for his people so if they could convince him this was best for them then they had a chance.

Maryse gave her son a dark look, wondering how come he could keep seeing Downworlders as people after everyone, herself included, had literally done their best to beat the truth of the superiority of the Nephilim race into him from birth! He was just too…soft! Too sensitive!

“It’s too late! Don’t you see that? Don’t even consider it, Alec! Don’t be so naïve! Magnus would eat you for breakfast! You don’t have the cunning, the darkness, needed to match him! Despite all the teachings, everything we tried…. you remain…sensitive,” Maryse warned, spitting out the word ‘sensitive’ like it was poison, making Alec blush in embarrassment.

“You mean beatings,” Alec reminded her matter of fact, no heat in his words for he had accepted long ago that punishments and pain was just a part of the Nephilim life to create the perfect soldiers.

He was sure though that she remembered his lessons to make him ‘toughen up’ and ‘be a man’ as well as he did because they had been very inventively cruel and painful

“It was the only way to try and get the softness out of you,” Maryse insisted firmly, her conviction to Idris, to her beliefs unmoving and unwavering.

“I can see why Valentine would want you as a second in command,” Alec remarked, the words respectful but thoughtful, seeing her cunning now, her dedication to do whatever it took to get her way.

“Valentine was right. I never changed my mind on that. Very few Nephilim did. It just became inconvenient to voice allegiance to his cause too loudly,” Maryse admitted matter of fact. “However, don’t deceive yourself. Valentine wants all demon-blooded dead; the Clave want all demon-blooded to be little more than slaves. Valentine’s approach would in many ways be a kindness.”

Alec was horrified to realize she was right; there wasn’t much real difference between Valentine and the Clave except their rhetoric. He got a determined look in his eyes; they could change that. They could change things. It didn’t have to be like this.

“I think it’s best….” Alec started to say, trying again to offer to talk with Magnus, to find another solution.

Maryse’s hand flew up and before he could react, she had smacked him so hard open-handed in the face, Alec had to take a step back from the power of the blow. This time he did take a hand to his stinging cheek, looking shocked and wide-eyed at her, still confused why she kept insisting Magnus would want revenge so strongly. What had she done? What more didn’t he know about? She kept insisting he was bad, but he didn’t seem bad to Alec. He seemed…lonely.

“I don’t care what you think!” Maryse thundered, her eyes ablaze with fury. “I want that Warlock’s head on a fucking silver platter!”

Her words, her hatred was so strong Alec almost had to take a physical step back.

Maryse forced herself to take a deep breath before she added in a dark tone, a clear warning and dark promise should he fail in her words, “You will take that…Warlock’s statement and get him out and then never see him again. I will find a way to resolve this issue once and for all and you won’t interfere! If you try you will learn precisely why I was Valentine’s second in command. Believe me; if you think you have had some cruel punishments in the past you haven’t seen nothing yet! You got that?”

Alec nodded meekly, fighting to hide his fear and worry at the theat.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec got out, fighting to sound calm and even.

“Good!” Maryse said satisfied. She waved a hand at him as she said, “Dismissed.”

Alec nodded respectfully as he turned and quickly walked away, his heart, mind, and soul in turmoil. He had a clear feeling what she meant by resolving things once and for all. He didn’t want Magnus to die! He couldn’t let him die!

Yet could he really disobey? He had never disobeyed, not even once in his life. He never broke the rules.

He passed Jace’s room on the way to his own and saw that the door was open. Izzy was in there sitting on the bed, talking to Jace animatedly. Izzy and Jace….they had broken rules they had felt just weren’t to their liking for whatever reason. They weren’t like him; they didn’t seek the rules and structure like he did. They would have another perspective on this, a rebel’s perspective.

Alec hesitated for a moment but then entered the room, smiling when Jace and Izzy looked up at him warmly as he entered.

He was just going to ask what they thought of Magnus but not do anything wrong. He wasn’t going to disobey. Just…hear their perspective. Like a good leader. That was all. That would be ok, right? Maybe explain the whole thing with Maryse, the Circle, Valentine and Magnus’ debt….in confidence. Not to disobey. Just to…inform them. Right, that was ok. He was just going to talk to them….

_End of part 2_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please let me know by leaving a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). It will be very motivating for me.  
> If you have ideas or wishes for what should happen let me know; I will add it if I can.  
> If you are enjoying this story you might enjoy these stories too:  
> "Captive Angels; Victorious Demons" in "The Rise and Fall of Idris" series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542568  
> The "Broken Angel" series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602028  
> Have fun :)


	3. I Love When A Plan Come Together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going according to Magnus’ plan. Clary calls Magnus in tears when her mother is killed. Magnus tells her to come to him. On her way there she is attacked by a group of werewolves. Luke saves her, becoming the new Alpha, but is injured in the process. The fight attracts Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Andrew who’s out on patrol. Everyone ends up at Magnus’ place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 17 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Referenced murder, ownership, war, threats. Discrimination against Downworlders. Lots of planning and even more manipulation. And Magnus and Jonathan are badass. Very badass.  
>  _I am sorry this took me so long to update but as some of you know I have gotten some flames over my dark stories lately and another flame attack last week. But several people faithfully, patiently and kindly kept leaving comments, asking me to continue this. So this chapter is for **you** with thanks and love._

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 3: I Love When A Plan Come Together!

Magnus was smiling, a special gleam in his eyes as he opened the front door and let Jonathan in after his mission.

Jonathan had been busy; Jocelyn was dead and he had made sure Luke had been sent on a case by the police near the location for the werewolf Alpha he earlier that day had paid off to start a fight with Luke – and lose. To ensure Luke wouldn’t get in the way Jonathan had furthermore stolen his mobile before he had returned to Magnus’ loft to give his brother the good news that the mission was done.

“Did it go well?” Magnus asked eagerly as Jonathan entered and Magnus magically closed the front door after him.

Jonathan nodded and gave him a dark smile as he replied, “She’s dead as a doornail and I made sure Clary saw me. I left mere moments ago. I portaled back here.”

Magnus laughed at that before he sobered and gave Jonathan a worried look as he asked, “And you are sure you are ok with it?”

Jonathan shrugged, thinking for a moment before he nodded.

“Yes. As I said she was never a real mother to me. She tried to have me killed and left me with Valentine. It was actually rather therapeutic to kill her glamoured as Valentine,” Jonathan admitted.

“I understand,” Magnus said seriously. His cat eyes showed for a moment in anger as he added, “I would gladly kill them both for you for what they put you through; you know that.”

Jonathan smiled gratefully as they walked to two chairs by the far wall in the living room and sat opposite each other. Magnus magic’d them each a glass of whiskey.

“I know,” Jonathan said warmly, nodding his thanks.

“What about Luke and the werewolves?”

“Taken care of,” Jonathan replied. “You were right; there are few things people won’t do for money.”

Magnus grinned in satisfaction as he reached out his glass towards Jonathan as he declared, “I love it when a plan come together! Cheers!”

“Cheers,” Jonathan replied as he touched his glass to his.

“Well done,” Magnus complimented after they had each taken a sip.

Jonathan nodded, grateful for the praise.

“You’re sure she will call?” Jonathan asked after they had talked about different things for a few moments.

He tried not to sound too eager, but he was really excited that he would meet his sister. He had been a bit disappointed he hadn’t had a chance to be close to her at the Club but he understood the importance of his brother’s plan and besides; despite his interest in his sister, nothing was more important than his brother.

“Jonathan, when have I ever been wrong?” Magnus asked arrogantly.

“Well, you **did** predict Titanic would flop,” Jonathan reminded him with a teasing note.

They walked a careful line, Jonathan, and his brother. A line between brotherhood and teasing, respect, and commitment. Not many would understand the bond they shared, forged as Magnus had raised him after his short stay in Edom. Magnus knew that Jonathan was extremely powerful and also knew he had to temper his often extreme emotions to ensure his passion and his fury could be controlled and directed where Magnus wanted it.

“There was room on that door; I am telling you!” Magnus insisted passionately, enjoying the childish banter. He took a sip of his drink before he added, “I didn’t think people would so blatantly ignore such an obvious mistake.”

“You just have a thing for Leonardo,” Jonathan accused before he snorted and added, “Or Kate.”

“Both actually,” Magnus admitted, winking at him.

Jonathan laughed at that and took a sip of his drink.

“She _is_ gorgeous,” Jonathan agreed.

Before Magnus could reply his mobile phone rang, interrupting them. Magnus put his glass down on the nearby coffee table and gave Jonathan a pointed look. Jonathan grinned and did an impatient shoo motion.

“ _The High Warlock speaking_ ,” Magnus said as he picked up, his voice low and booming.

“The High Warlock speaking,” Jonathan mocked lowly with a grin.

Magnus shook his head at him and magic’d up a small decorative pillow in his free hand which he threw at Jonathan, hitting him right in the face. Jonathan laughed and hugged the pillow, sticking out his tongue at him, making Magnus strangle an amused chuckle. Knowing who was calling and what about he figured he should likely not show his true lack of caring for Jocelyn’s death.

“ _Magnus. Oh, Magnus! I didn’t know who else to call!_ ” Clary sobbed into the phone, her voice low and raw, fighting to breathe.

“ _Biscuit?_ ” Magnus asked with fake concern and surprise. Jonathan heard and gave Magnus a thumbs up, smiling in victory. “ _Calm down._ ”

“ _It’s horrible. Just horrible!_ ” Clary cried.

“ _What happened?_ ” Magnus asked in his most sympathetic voice, adding a bit of worry to his voice for good measure.

“ _Some man broke into our flat while I was out and….I think he killed mum! She’s dead, Magnus! Dead!_ ” Clary screamed, clearly starting to hyperventilate.

“ _Oh, biscuit. I’m so sorry to hear that_ ,” Magnus said with fake sympathy, making Jonathan roll his eyes at him.

“ _And I can’t reach Luke. He is not picking up his phone_ ,” Clary said panicked.

Jonathan grinned darkly as he pulled Luke’s mobile from his pocket and threw it up into the air and then caught it again.

“ _He must be working on a big case. Good thing you called me_ ,” Magnus said in a calming voice while he gave Jonathan an approving nod.

“ _I remember you now. You are like an uncle to me_ ,” Clary got out, repeating the words Magnus had wanted her to say, and feeling what he had wanted her to feel as a result of the memories he had given her.

“ _Precisely_ ,” Magnus said approvingly, calmly.

“ _Magnus! What shall I do?_ ” Clary asked desperately, bordering on hysterics.

“ _You must come here at once! I will call a taxi; just get in. He will have my address and I will have prepaid it_ ,” Magnus said in a strong and firm voice.

Magnus did a hand wave to Jonathan, indicating he should call the guy they had arranged to pick Clary up in the taxi. Jonathan nodded and rose to make the call in the other room.

“ _Ok_ ,” Clary agreed, sounding much calmer now, clearly reassured by his power and clear commands.

“ _Walk out of the apartment. Are you doing it?_ ” Magnus ordered, his voice still strong but filled with the same concern to make her stay calm and ensure she obeyed.

“ _Yes_ ,” Clary said, clearly trying to get her tears under control.

“ _Down the stairs_ ,” Magnus went on in the same tone, hoping Clary had remembered the memories he had planted where he had been at her flat and thus wouldn’t wonder how he knew her building so well.

“ _Ok_ ,” Clary agreed, and Magnus could hear her footsteps on the stairs.

“ _Are you by the curb of your building?_ ” Magnus asked when he could no longer hear the sound of her going down the stairs, rising from his chair to talk while pacing the living room.

“ _Yes_ ,” Clary said, sounding breathless from how quickly she had been walking.

Just then Jonathan came back into the room, putting away his own mobile phone and gave Magnus a thumbs up to indicate the taxi was ready.

“ _Good_ ,” Magnus said, his voice calm and reassuring.

“ _Where is it?_ ” Clary asked hysterically. Just then the taxi must have pulled up and stopped before her because she then added in a relieved tone, “Oh, it’s here.”

“ _Get in. It will take you here to me,_ ” Magnus ordered.

“ _Thank you so much, Magnus!_ ” Clary said gratefully as he heard her get into the car and close the car door.

“ _No worries, biscuit. We will figure it all out_ ,” Magnus assured her. “ _I will stay on the line till you get here._ ”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Clary said relieved.

Jonathan just grinned darkly at hearing that as he took his seat and took a sip of his drink. Magnus wanted to stay on the line to ensure their deal with the werewolves got carried out as planned but she of course didn’t know that.

A few moments passed before Clary said in a frightened tone, “ _Magnus? Magnus! There’s some fight or something in front of the taxi. We have stopped!_ ”

“ _Stay in the taxi, biscuit,_ ” Magnus ordered, sounding very concerned while he walked over to the coffee table and took a sip of his drink, a triumphant look on his face.

“ _They are trying to open the door!_ ” Clary said panicked a few seconds later.

“ _Stay calm, Clarissa,_ ” Magnus ordered as he sat down in his chair again and put one leg over the other as he relaxed while he played with his drink glass.

His voice sounded so concerned and worried Jonathan would almost have bought it if he weren’t sitting right across from him.

“ _Magnus!_ ” Clary cried in terror.

Clary’s screaming was followed by sounds from a fight before the line got disconnected. Magnus looked at the disconnected mobile before he put it on the coffee table with a satisfied smile, taking a sip of his drink.

“So…the werewolves got her,” Jonathan commented with a nod.

“Just in time,” Magnus agreed, giving a dark grin.

“And Luke? I mean it wouldn’t do if the pack leader actually _does_ kill my sister,” Jonathan asked with a hint of worry.

“The tracking spell I put on him puts him right there. You made sure his Mundane police case was in the neighborhood. He will smell her and smell her fear so it is a given he will react,” Magnus assured him.

Jonathan smiled relieved as he said, “Great.”

“The skirmish will attract Nephilim. Have you made sure it is _our_ Nephilim responding?” Magnus asked, not overly concerned, quite certain Jonathan had done as he had been told.

Jonathan nodded as he replied, “I used my glamour to get into the New York Institute. It is amazing the things you can do when you are considered insignificant.” He winked at Magnus before he elaborated, “I changed the duty rosters so Alec, Isabelle and Jace are on patrol again tonight. I threw in Andrew so you can evaluate him yourself.”

“Good thinking,” Magnus complimented, knowing how much Jonathan desired and needed to be praised when he did well after having been so cruelly rejected by his parents.

“I aim to please,” Jonathan assured with a grin, again enjoying the praise from his brother.

“You occasionally succeed,” Magnus half teased, deadpanned, wanting to keep Jonathan on his toes.

“Don’t overdo the praise. I wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Jonathan objected, putting a hand over his heart in an exaggerated gesture of distress.

“I know,” Magnus smirked as he finished his drink.

“So….now what?” Jonathan asked after he had finished his own drink and they had both gotten serious again.

Magnus magic’d them each a new cocktail as he said with a dark smile, “We wait.”

They didn’t have to wait long. Soon the doorbell rang. Magnus had felt the Nephilim from a mile away even if he hadn’t planned this down to the last detail. Jonathan and Magnus looked at each other and finished their second drink. Magnus magic’d the glasses away and they both rose, Jonathan hanging a bit back.

“Who dares to disturb the High Warlock?” Magnus yelled as he started to walk towards the front door.

“Seriously?!” Jonathan asked, rolling his eyes at him.

Magnus grinned, turning to face him, continuing to walk backwards towards the front door as he spread out his arms and replied, “What? I am trying something.”

“It’s not working,” Jonathan advised, making Magnus do an irritated handwave at him before he turned back towards the door.

As soon as Magnus opened the door he was met by a group of clearly desperate Nephilim, with one injured, bleeding and clearly unconscious Luke and a crying and upset Clary. Jace was supporting Luke together with Andrew while Izzy had an arm around Clary and was trying to console the sobbing girl. Alec stepped in front of the group and gave Magnus a grateful look.

“Magnus! Thank the Angel!” Alec said in relief.

“Alexander,” Magnus replied, smiling widely, pleased with his reaction to seeing him again.

“Clary was attacked, and this werewolf saved her, killing the old Alpha. However, he was seriously injured,” Izzy explained, nodding to Clary in her arms and then towards the unconscious Luke.

“Nephilim saving werewolves? How interesting,” Magnus remarked as he stepped aside and waved the group inside.

“Jace, I told you we should not get involved,” Alec said to Jace after they had all entered and Magnus had closed the front door.

“A very Nephilim position, Alexander. Maryse would be proud,” Magnus observed dryly as he turned back to face him, frowning as he spoke, not liking to see his mother in the Nephilim that was destined to belong to him and only him.

Alec blushed in embarrassment at the tone and the clear critique implied in his words.

“I didn’t mean…,” Alec got out, avoiding Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus was pleased that Alec at least seemed to take his critique in stride. That was promising for what was to come.

Jonathan stepped forward and gestured at Jace and Andrew to follow him as he said, “It’s Luke, Clary’s stepdad. Magnus and I know him. Put him on the sofa,” Jonathan ordered, walking to said sofa as he spoke.

Jace and Andrew followed him and put Luke down as Jonathan had said.

“And you are?” Andrew asked curiously when he stood up straight again after having helped Luke lie down on the sofa, looking from the injured Luke to Jonathan with curiosity clear in his blue eyes.

“Jonathan, Magnus’ brother,” Jonathan introduced himself, trying to steal glances at Clary as he spoke.

He had to admit he was a bit…disappointed. He was unsure how useful Clary would be in defeating Idris. She seemed close to falling apart. A shame Magnus couldn’t delete or manipulate more of her memories now after everyone had met her. That might have made this introduction to the Shadow World easier for her.

“Oh,” Andrew said, clearly trying to absorb that news. He gave a friendly smile and offered his hand as he said, “I didn’t know he had a brother.”

Jonathan shook his hand after a moment of hesitation. He had so far only ever shaken hands with Nephilim while glamoured, never as himself.

“It wasn’t exactly advertised on the internet,” Jonathan said humorously as the handshake ended, using the humor to chase away the weirdly emotional moment of having a Nephilim shake hands with him as him.

“The internet?” Andrew asked confused.

“Never mind,” Jonathan said with a dismissive air, remembering that the Nephilim race were hopelessly backwards when it came to technology, another reason why they would lose this coming war in his opinion.

As soon as Clary saw Magnus, she released Izzy to fly into Magnus’ arms. Magnus gave a warm embrace, just barely able to conceal his surprise as this was the first time they hugged. She didn’t know that of course as in the fake memories she had hugged him plenty of times.

“Can you heal him? Please! He is all I have!” Clary begged of Magnus when she drew out of his embrace, looking pleadingly at him.

Magnus walked over to Luke and scanned him using his magic. Everyone looked expectantly at him when he stopped. Magnus turned to look at the Nephilim.

“His wounds are severe,” Magnus said with enough worry to sound believable, which was true enough. Luke was severely injured; however, Magnus could easily fix it. However, now was the time for another test, another part of his plan.

Magnus paused as if he first now thought of it as he said, “Some virgin Shadowhunter energy can help boost my powers so I can heal him fully.”

Magnus knew he only wanted Alec to offer and hoped his intel was correct that he was also the only virgin present. Andrew was a wildcard, but he hoped he wasn’t; else he would have to come up with some good lie for why he only wanted it to be Alec.

“Is that even a thing?” Jace asked suspiciously.

All the Nephilim started to look at everyone else, except Alec who just blushed and looked down at his feet. Magnus felt Alec looked adorable like that.

“Don’t look at me; I’m most certainly not a virgin!” Izzy exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

Jace and Izzy turned eager looks at Andrew.

Magnus tried to pretend like he wasn’t hanging on his every word as Andrew replied, really hoping he wasn’t.

“Well…ah….Define virgin I guess,” Andrew admitted, avoiding their eyes.

Magnus smiled inwardly; so, Andrew had either given or received a blowjob. Thank Lilith for that!

“Only pure real virgin energy can boost my powers enough so I can heal him,” Magnus said, looking crestfallen and worried while cheering on the inside.

“Clarissa?” Jonathan asked, just to be a brat about it as he knew full well Magnus wanted Alec and seriously doubted his sister was a virgin anyway.

“No one is asking me,” Jace commented, looking a bit offended. “I can give energy.”

“ _Virgin_ energy, Jace,” Magnus repeated with an eye roll. “Your reputation precedes you.”

Jace looked a bit smug at that but had to nod agreement to that verdict. Now all eyes were on Clary. She looked away from Luke to the group.

“Well, I am not a virgin by any length either,” Clary admitted, blushing a bit as she replied.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked with a sexy smile.

Alec sank, giving in to Magnus’ hypnotic gaze. He shook his head to clear it and ignored his deep blush as well as everyone’s stares as he walked over to Magnus, standing next to the sofa.

“Take what you need,” Alec offered quietly, reaching out his hand, his eyes on Magnus sure and strong.

When Magnus touched his hand and held on tight, they both almost felt like an electronic current had gone through them.

“Oh, I very much intend to,” Magnus replied meaningfully, giving Alec such an intense look Alec had to look away.

Everyone watched as Magnus used Alec’s energy and poured it into healing Luke. Soon Luke appeared fully healed though still unconscious. Magnus pretended to be a bit weak afterwards, making Alec concerned. Alec helped Magnus sit down in a chair in the corner of the room, hovering over him to be sure he was alright.

As Alec went back to talk to his siblings about how to proceed Jonathan went over to Magnus, smirking down at him.

“So, how was it?” Jonathan asked, his voice quiet and soft so the Nephilim wouldn’t hear.

“How was what, dear brother?” Magnus asked innocently.

“Don’t play coy with me; it doesn’t suit you. I know you too well,” Jonathan said matter of fact. “I obviously meant Alec’s energy.”

“Delicious and yes; very much a virgin,” Magnus said satisfied.

“Just what you wanted; all yours and even able to give you a power boost. Not that you need one,” Jonathan remarked.

“True,” Magnus said arrogantly, making Jonathan shake his head at him while smiling fondly.

“What’s your sense of Andrew?” Jonathan asked, looking at him from cross the room as he spoke.

Andrew was standing a bit to the side, awaiting whatever decision Alec, Jace and Izzy reached. Clary was kneeling next to Luke, holding his hand while speaking softly to him even though he was still out of it. He could have been up by now, but Magnus wanted to wait a bit longer for that to happen, so he kept him under with a spell.

“Oh, he’s gay. 100%,” Magnus assured him satisfied as he nodded towards him, also looking at the blond Nephilim of whom they spoke.

“How can you be sure?” Jonathan asked curiously.

“He was watching you a lot,” Magnus said frankly.

“Me?” Jonathan asked surprised. No one really watched him; at least not with his big brother around.

“Oh, he checked me out too and he stole quite a few glances at my Alexander which obviously has to be stopped at once. However, I am certain Lorenzo can get that sorted out quickly enough,” Magnus remarked with a contented smile.

Jonathan nodded thoughtfully at that before he turned to look at Magnus.

“So, how do you want to play this?” Jonathan asked.

A sinister smile spread over Magnus’ lips as he replied, “I have an idea.”

Jonathan snorted as he said, “I bet.”

Magnus winked at him as he said, “Watch and learn, little grasshopper.”

“I should never have asked you to watch those movies with me growing up,” Jonathan said with a suffering air that made Magnus laugh heartfelt as Jonathan had hoped he would, keeping his laugh almost soundless as it clearly was an impropriate time to laugh.

They walked over to Luke and Clary together, looking suitably serious and concerned when they joined the Nephilim.

“Will he wake up?” Clary sniffled, looking up at Magnus with wet and pleading eyes.

“Yes, biscuit. Very soon,” Magnus assured her in a reassuring and warm voice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Can we speed it up?” Jace asked as he came over, followed by Izzy and Alec.

Magnus pretended to consider it carefully.

“Well, there is a way,” Magnus said slowly, as if first now realizing it.

“What?” Clary asked eagerly.

“There is an ingredient for a spell that can help but I don’t have it,” Magnus explained, looking appropriately saddened.

There was a spell, but he didn’t need it; Luke was already healed. Also, he had all the ingredients should he have needed it. But why ruin a good plan with facts?

Clary’s whole face lit up with hope.

“Well, how can we get it?” Clary asked impatiently.

“The High Warlock in Madrid, Lorenzo Rey, has it,” Magnus revealed, locked eyes with Jonathan as he said it.

Jonathan gave him an almost invisible grin, realizing his plan now. Lorenzo needed payment to keep helping him in this coming war; a Nephilim of his own.

“We can get it!” Jace offered in a strong voice.

“We can’t,” Alec protested, giving Jace a worried look. “We need to contact the Clave and…”

“I can give you a portal there,” Magnus interrupted, trying to get all the pieces of his plan to fall into place.

“We still need permission to go,” Alec reminded Andrew, Jace and Izzy, looking at each in turn. He looked at Magnus as he reminded him, “We are in the middle of the investigation of the incident at your Club. As the Circle is involved it has a lot of high-level attention.”

“Andrew wasn’t involved in that,” Magnus pointed out innocently.

“I can go,” Andrew offered at once, just as Magnus had hoped he would.

“It is too risky. If the Clave finds out you left without permission…” Alec said to Andrew, looking worried.

“He offered, Alec. Let him go,” Jace insisted, nodding towards Andrew.

“I’ll be fine,” Andrew assured Alec, smiling warmly and calmingly at him.

Magnus didn’t like the way Andrew looked at **his** Alec. He had to go to Lorenzo. _Now_! The Spanish Warlock would quickly enough ensure Andrew had eyes only for him; he had no doubt about that!

“He’ll certainly be something after that visit,” Jonathan mumbled under his breath, knowing of Lorenzo’s hatred for Nephilim and his desire to collect rare and precious things.

Jonathan briefly wondered whether Lorenzo would let his actions towards Andrew be directed by his hatred for the Nephilim race or his fondness and love for possession, care, and admiration for all things unique and rare. For Andrew’s sake he hoped the latter but at the end of the day Andrew was collateral in a much bigger game.

Magnus made a portal appear right before them in the living room.

“Here you go, blue eyes. A portal to Lorenzo’s mansion,” Magnus offered, not wanting to give Andrew any time to change his mind.

“Thanks,” Andrew said with a smile.

Magnus grinned darkly as he briefly considered thanking Andrew for so easily falling into his trap.

When Andrew was almost at the portal Magnus stopped him by saying, “Tell Lorenzo I sent you to him and tell him to consider payment made. Say it precisely like that.”

Andrew gave him a puzzled look but nodded as he said, “OK.”

Andrew walked through the portal and Magnus closed it behind him with a satisfied smirk.

Jonathan went to pour himself a drink from the drinks cart by the far wall of the living room. He rolled his eyes when his back was turned and no one was looking as he whispered softly, “So gullible.”

Magnus turned his attention back to Clary as he asked kindly, “So, who attacked your mother, biscuit?”

“It was a man. It all happened so fast,” Clary admitted worried, fighting to hold back tears at talking about it.

“I can broadcast your memory of the episode for all of us to see,” Magnus offered lightly.

He was hoping admitting this didn’t make anyone suspicious at what else he could do with memories. However, again no one seemed suspicious at all. They really did brainwash them well in Idris; Magnus considered if he should send the Clave a thank you note regarding that a few days before he burned Alicante to the ground. Now, that would indeed be _fun_!

“You can?” Clary asked in awe.

Magnus nodded.

“I don’t know,” Clary said hesitantly, worried about what the offer implied.

“It might help us catch him,” Jace said softly, kindly, to Clary.

“Ok,” Clary agreed as she nodded, fighting to make her voice sound stronger.

Magnus controlled the smile that wanted to appear for his victory. Instead he put a hand to Clary’s forehead and her memory of the murder appeared as if in a movie in the air before them all. Jocelyn was unconscious in a man’s arms. He looked right at Clary before he quickly went out the open window behind him. There was no mistaking who the man was.

“Valentine!” Alec, Jace and Izzy said in unison, sounding shocked and surprised.

“Indeed,” Magnus agreed grimly, nodding as he ended the memory.

Jonathan walked over to stand next to Magnus with his drink. Magnus looked at him and gave a nod to indicate he had done well; the memory made it clear everyone would think Valentine had killed his former wife. Magnus would make sure to show it to Luke when he wanted him to wake up. And then offer to help him seek revenge. In his blind rage and grief Magnus was sure Luke would gladly join him and do whatever it took to get his revenge.

“Who is Valentine?” Clary asked confused.

“A very bad man, biscuit,” Magnus said seriously, squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

“Think Hitler, the Nephilim edition,” Jonathan supplied helpfully.

“That’s horrible!” Clary exclaimed in shock and horror.

“We have to inform the Clave,” Alec said grimly, looking at Jace and Izzy.

“Maybe the lovely Isabelle and blondie can go do that,” Magnus suggested.

“Why?” Izzy asked puzzled. “Alec should report this. He is….”

He didn’t have time for a long debate on this; Magnus wanted Alec _here_! Time for other methods then.

“I am still feeling a bit weak,” Magnus interrupted, pretending to stumble a bit.

Jonathan steadied him at once but in a second Alec was by his side and Jonathan let go of his brother.

“Oh. You need more energy?” Alec offered worried, guiding Magnus back towards the chair he had occupied earlier.

“Maybe,” Magnus admitted, trying hard to sound weak which wasn’t an easy task for him.

Jonathan couldn’t quite hide a proud smirk; Magnus was a good actor. He was even starting to think his brother was weakened even though he knew it wasn’t the case.

“Ok. I will stay till you feel stronger then. We can go to the Institute in the morning together,” Alec easily offered when he had made sure Magnus seemed ok sitting in the chair. 

“Be careful, brother. After what you told us of mum…she won’t be happy,” Izzy warned as she walked up to her brother, concern clear in her eyes.

“I know but I can’t leave him weakened with Valentine on the loose,” Alec told his sister, looking down at Magnus with worried eyes.

For good measure Magnus chose that moment to add a flash of hurt and pain to his eyes and expression, making him truly seem weakened and in pain.

“Ok,” Izzy gave in when she saw it, giving her brother a warm embrace.

Jace walked up to Magnus, standing next to Izzy as she drew back from the hug.

“Harm him and I will kill you,” Jace warned the Warlock, his voice calm but deadly.

“You are _so_ very welcome to try, Blondie,” Magnus told him, giving him a challenging look.

“Come on, Jace,” Izzy said with a shake of her head as she pulled at his arm.

Jace reluctantly let Izzy pull him a bit back before she released him.

“Take care, Alec. Just reach out through our bond if you need me. I will be here at once,” Jace said to Alec, looking worried.

“I will,” Alec assured him.

Jace smiled at that before he hugged him as well.

Izzy and Jace walked towards the door, passing Clary who was still kneeling next to Luke on the way.

“Clary, if you need me then ask someone to send a fire message for me. OK?” Jace asked as he stopped next to her, giving her a worried look.

“Sure. Thanks for your help,” Clary said, looking up at him with a warm smile.

“Of course,” Jace offered, smiling back.

Izzy and Jace left the loft. A few moments later Magnus looked up at Alec who had remained by his chair, looking worried at him.

“I feel better now, darling,” Magnus assured him, giving him a sexy smile that made Alec blush. Magnus rose as he continued, “Let me go get us a drink, pretty boy. Warlocks heal best with alcohol. And steak but definitely alcohol.”

“Ok,” Alec agreed a bit confused as Magnus went to the other side of the room to the drinks cart.

Magnus decided to make some sweet cocktails, taking his time in preparing them.

“Here we are. Done the Mundane way. It enhances the taste I think,” Magnus said as he turned around with the cocktails in his hands.

Magnus almost stopped breathing when he saw that Alec was on his knees next to the sofa. He was near the end of Luke’s feet, so Clary had space to sit and hold Luke’s hand at the other end. He was apparently cleaning his carpet with a cloth where Luke had dripped blood on it. Magnus had never in all his years seen a Nephilim on his knees if it wasn’t in battle, just moments before death. He looked questioning at Jonathan who stood nearby who just shrugged, looking equally puzzled and surprised as to why Alec was doing this.

Magnus walked up to Alec who sat back on his knees and looked up at Magnus with a warm look. He automatically took the cocktail Magnus handed him.

“Thanks,” Alec said, putting the cloth down.

Magnus managed to recover from his shock at seeing a Nephilim kneel, and then _his_ Nephilim to give Alec a sexy smile.

“Oh, darling. Kneeling is _such_ a good look on you,” Magnus purred as he touched glasses with Alec.

Alec looked so shocked and embarrassed he almost dropped his glass. When Magnus put his own drink towards his lips, looking pointedly at Alec, the Nephilim obediently took a sip as well, making Magnus grin contently. Alec coughed a bit at the alcohol in the drink but still swallowed, making Magnus remind himself to lower the alcohol percentage in Alec’s drinks since he was clearly not used to drinking.

“I…well, we made things dirty and I can see you like it neat so...” Alec got out, flustered as he waved his free hand at the otherwise neat living room.

“So, you decided to clean for me? On your knees?” Magnus asked, astonishment and pleasure clear in his voice.

Alec got even more red-faced if that was possible as he stuttered, “Well…”

“Darling, I am starting to think this will be the start of something utterly amazing,” Magnus purred, winking at him.

Alec looked confused but hopeful as he got out in a breathless voice, “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Magnus assured, his voice filled with dark desire and hidden promises.

For a few moments they were lost in the moment, lost in each other. They didn’t notice that Jonathan had started up a conversation with Clary, asking about her upbringing and her likes and dislikes. They only saw each other.

“My mum told me of your pact. Your deal,” Alec finally got out, lowering his eyes for a moment.

“Oh?” Magnus questioned, his voice hardened at being reminded of the betrayal, the deceit.

“Yes,” Alec said, his voice stronger now as he looked up at him again.

Magnus noticed Alec was still on his knees, having made no move to rise, as if Magnus ’ gaze kept him there. It was arousing to a degree Magnus hadn’t been prepared for.

“What do you think, darling?” Magnus asked, reaching out a hand.

For a moment Alec looked confused at his hand but then seemed to remember he was still kneeling on the floor. He blushed again, looking shyly away as he let Magnus pull him to his feet. Magnus resisted the urge to pull Alec into an embrace and a bruising and possessive kiss. But just barely.

Magnus let go of Alec, noticing how Alec followed his hand as if he were sad to lose his touch.

“I am willing to fulfil the obligation,” Alec told him, looking into his eyes as he spoke.

“Willing? So, it’s a hardship?” Magnus asked coldly, his voice challenging.

“What? No!” Alec protested hotly.

Magnus invaded his personal space, pleasantly surprised when Alec stayed where he was, taking a deep breath to calm himself at his nearness. Magnus leaned even closer.

“Then what is it?” Magnus asked in Alec’s ear, his breath hot against his skin.

Alec briefly closed his eyes at Magnus’ nearness, first being able to breathe again when Magnus pulled a bit back.

“I…don’t know” Alec admitted. He looked bewildered at Magnus as he accused, “You are confusing me.”

Magnus drew fully back from him, smirking as he said, “Good.”

He took a sip of his drink, watching Alec with a heated look over the rim of his glass.

“I…do you still want the deal? I mean when you know it is me?” Alec got out, flustered and nervous, taking a sip of his own drink.

Magnus was taken back by the boy’s uncertainty. A Nephilim unable to believe he was good enough for a Downworlder?! That had never happened. Ever!

“Oh, very much!” Magnus said seductively, strongly.

“Then…” Alec said slowly, blushing, fighting for words.

“But the deal was conditional on Idris’ compliance,” Magnus reminded him. He gave Alec a piercing look as he asked, “Tell me, Alexander. Do you speak for Idris?”

“No,” Alec admitted softly as he put his drink on a nearby table.

“I thought not,” Magnus replied in a hard tone.

“But I speak for me and I want to…” Alec started to say, sounding eager, his words falling over each other.

“Want to what?” Magnus pressed when Alec fell silent, clearly unsure how to say what he wanted to say.

Alec shrugged as he put his hands behind his back, standing at parade rest. The military posture clearly made him calm as he managed to look at Magnus and say, “I don’t know. Make amends. Make peace.”

“You are aware the deal means you will be mine, belong to me?” Magnus challenged, wanting to see just how far Alec was willing to take this.

Alec blushed and looked away for a moment before he replied hesitantly, “I…yes?”

“And you want that?” Magnus asked, looking intensely at him to see his reaction.

Magnus was trying to hide his own eagerness to stake his claim; in particular after having already seen him on his knees.

Alec looked away as he replied quietly, “I want peace.”

“You are avoiding my question,” Magnus stated, his voice having taken on a harder and annoyed tone.

Alec turned back to face him, meeting his eyes, seeing the power there, the displeasure.

“I…sorry,” Alec said, the words seeming instinctive, wanting to defuse the situation. 

Magnus had to hide his surprise; another first. A Nephilim apologizing to a Downworlder. Alec surely was different. However, Magnus would not be fooled by a Lightwood again.

Magnus drew closer and took Alec’s chin in a firm grip, turning his head so they were eye to eye.

“When I ask you something, I expect a straight answer,” Magnus cautioned.

Alec gulped, getting lost in the power and intensity coming off Magnus in waves as he got out in a hoarse tone that betrayed how affected he was at Magnus’ nearness, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Magnus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec offered quietly.

“Oh, nice touch but I was actually looking for a reason for the yes,” Magnus purred but his grip on Alec’s chin remained firm and strong, grounding Alec with the touch.

“Yes, I was avoiding your question,” Alec admitted softly.

“Never lie to me, Alexander. _Ever_. You won’t like the consequences,” Magnus warned, tightening his hold on his chin enough that it would bruise.

Alec flinched but to Magnus’ pleasant surprise he didn’t move, didn’t pull away but stayed put, his eyes locked with his.

“Ok,” Alec got out.

“Repeat it,” Magnus ordered, adding a bit more force to his grip to see what Alec would do. He almost moaned in victory and desire when Alec simply took it, even leaned into the touch.

“Never lie to you,” Alec repeated seriously, holding Magnus’ gaze.

Magnus released his chin and instead stroked his cheek tenderly as he praised in a warm tone, “Good boy.”

Magnus had a theory Alec liked praise just like Jonathan did and Alec’s reaction to his words was everything he had hoped. Alec gave him a soft smile and almost seemed to glow.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly.

“You are rather delightful. Quite surprising for Maryse’ offspring I must admit,” Magnus told him with a smile as he withdrew his hand and took a sip of his drink.

“Hmm…I….don’t know what to say to that,” Alec admitted, smiling softly in response to the smile he was given.

“Nothing, darling. I was merely making an observation,” Magnus assured him, winking at him.

“What will you do?” Alec asked, suddenly feeling like he was missing half the conversation, but Magnus’ gaze kept him captive, made him unable or more correctly unwilling to move.

“The same as I always planned to do,” Magnus assured him in a voice filled with power that promised doom to his enemies.

“Which was?” Alec asked, breathless, his eyes on Magnus’ lips. Had Magnus moved closer, or had he? When had their lips become inches apart?

“Claim you as _mine_!” Magnus said forcefully, his glamour fading over his eyes.

Alec stared mesmerized into Magnus’ cat eyes as he got out, “They are beautiful.”

Magnus smiled in delight as he put his free hand around Alec’s waist and pulled him close against his chest. Alec looked a bit shocked and surprised but made no move to get free. Without giving Alec pause to think or contemplate Magnus moved his hand from his waist to the back of his neck. He pulled Alec’s face towards his and claimed his lips in a bruising and possessing kiss. For a moment Alec stood frozen. Then he responded, melting against Magnus, parting his lips for his invading tongue, and putting his arms around the Warlock. Magnus almost smiled in victory when Alec submitted to the kiss fully, moaning into his mouth, letting Magnus stake his claim. 

_End of part 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please leave a comment or a kudos. It would mean a lot to me


	4. You Are Pretty…On Your Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew meet Lorenzo and sparks fly, Raphael crosses paths with Simon and Magnus stake his claim to Alec. Or in other words; the smut has finally arrived for Reyhill and Malec! Yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> This chapter is 35 pages long in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Oral sex in the Reyhill scene which also include talk of D/s and collars. Anal sex in the Malec scene. For both sex scenes: Some rough sex, marking.  
> Overall: Lots of references to manipulation, ownership, war, murder and everything else we have already covered.  
> Notes: This chapter has 3 parts separated by stars: Reyhill, how Raphael and Simon meet and finally Malec.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 4: You Are Pretty…On Your Knees

As soon as Andrew was through the portal it closed behind him. He had exited in a very large entrance hall of a mansion. There was a grandiose staircase leading upstairs and a big chandelier in the ceiling. The front door was huge and there were large windows with curtains drawn showing a manicured garden. The entrance hall had large paintings in golden frames and statues.

Andrew was awed and impressed with all the excess and beautiful objects, so unlike Idris where everything was spartan and practical. In contract the majority of the objects in the mansion he had seen so far seemed purely for decoration.

“Hello? Anyone here?” Andrew asked respectfully, carefully, as he walked further into the mansion.

Andrew heard soft music, opera, coming from a room further up and walked there, admiring the artwork and decorations as he walked, his steps careful as the atmosphere made him want to tread carefully, literally.

Andrew entered a large living room and a Spanish man in expensive clothes and a whiskey in his hand rose from a chair and walked towards him. The man had a strong presence, a combination of power and arrogance. The Warlock had a rugged handsomeness that combined with his charismatic and powerful vibes made Andrew feel instantly drawn to him. As soon as Andrew realized this, he sternly told himself he was here on business, so it was vital the Warlock didn’t pick up on his attraction.

“Who dares to barge in on Lorenzo Rey unannounced?!” Lorenzo asked displeased, his eyes narrowing in warning.

The power and command in the Warlock’s voice and body language made the soldier in Andrew react at once. He came to a stop and stood at parade rest, his hands clasped behind his back. He had to fight to not lower his eyes and instead settled on looking at a spot on the wall behind the Warlock’s right ear.

“I apologize, Sir. I’m Andrew Underhill,” Andrew introduced himself, offering his hand when the man was close enough.

Lorenzo came to a stop before Andrew, looking carefully at the blond, finding him interesting in more ways than one. He hadn’t missed his reaction to him, a reaction he knew well but had never before seen in a Nephilim.

“A Nephilim?” Lorenzo asked, more a comment than a question as he shook Andrew’s hand.

“Yes,” Andrew confirmed, nodding, clasping his hands behind his back once more when the handshake ended. The look in Lorenzo’s eyes showed heat and power, making Andrew fight a blush. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he added, “Magnus Bane sent me.”

“Bane? Really? Why would Bane send you?” Lorenzo asked curiously, with more than a hint of disbelief.

“He told me to tell you that he sent me to you and tell you to consider payment made,” Andrew dutifully reported, saying precisely what Magnus had told him to say.

Andrew was a good soldier; he knew how to follow a command and Magnus had made it clear he was to say precisely what he had told him and thus he did.

Lorenzo smirked dangerously, his eyes shining with interest now.

“He did, did he?” Lorenzo drawled.

Andrew nodded, his mouth gone dry from the interest he could read in the Warlock as he replied, “Yes, Sir. He said to say it precisely like that.”

Lorenzo started to walk slowly around Andrew to admire him from all angles. Andrew blushed openly now but forced himself to keep staring straight ahead and not follow the Warlock with his eyes.

“Oh, payment made he says,” Lorenzo said thoughtfully, smiling, as he took a sip of his drink while he walked slowly around Andrew, noticing his perfect posture, his muscular and well-trained body, how his words seemed to make the hair stand on the back of Andrew’s neck.

“Hmm…Yes, Sir,” Andrew got out, licking suddenly dry lips.

Lorenzo went back to looking at Andrew’s face, smirking when he saw that Andrew couldn’t meet his gaze.

“You are here for something,” Lorenzo concluded, knowing Magnus would have sent him here on some pretense.

“I was told to get the ingredients for a potion to quickly wake up a werewolf. I was told you had such a potion,” Andrew explained. When Lorenzo raised an eyebrow at him Andrew quickly added, his soldier instincts again taking over, “Sir.”

Lorenzo smiled to himself, nodding satisfied. What an unusual Nephilim. So polite. What a lovely gift Magnus had sent him. Yes, this might indeed be payment made.

“Yes, I do. I can make it now,” Lorenzo said and started to walk towards his office. He didn’t look at Andrew as he ordered, “Come with me.”

“Thank you,” Andrew said as he quickly obeyed and caught up to Lorenzo.

They went into Lorenzo’s study together and he put the potion over to brew while Andrew observed, fascinated.

“It will take a while,” Lorenzo told Andrew as he finished his drink and magic’d the glass away.

“Ok. Shall I….” Andrew asked hesitantly, unsure what he was expected to do.

His nervousness appealed to Lorenzo had he decided to investigate this gift further to see if it could indeed be payment made for his support to Magnus and his upcoming war with Idris.

“Come with me,” Lorenzo ordered and nodded to him as he left the office.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew said at once, sounding relieved to knowing what to do now.

He was used to orders and found peace within them.

They walked back to the living room and Lorenzo sat down in a large chair, magic’ing up a new whiskey. Andrew remained standing next to Lorenzo’s chair as he hadn’t been offered to sit yet. He again stood at parade rest, finding calm in the known posture.

“You are very well behaved. For a Nephilim,” Lorenzo complimented as he took a sip of his drink, eyeing Andrew over the rim of his glass.

“I…Thank you I think,” Andrew got out, fighting a blush, sounding a bit confused, not used to compliments.

“You think?” Lorenzo questioned with mild amusement.

“Well, yes,” Andrew said, frowning, puzzled, now worried he had said something wrong and again had to fight his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Lorenzo grinned at him. He was adorable. For a Nephilim.

“Sit there,” Lorenzo ordered, waving at the chair next to his.

“Ok,” Andrew said as he sat down, looking expectantly at Lorenzo.

“Drink?” Lorenzo asked, rising his own glass to emphasize his question.

“I don’t…” Andrew started to say, trying to say no politely. He was on duty, a soldier for Idris. Wouldn’t do to be drinking.

“You’ll have a red wine,” Lorenzo decided, speaking over him as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

With a snap of his fingers Andrew had a glass of red wine in his right hand. Lorenzo gave him a pointed look.

“Oh. Well….Thanks,” Andrew got out as he dutifully tasted it. When Lorenzo kept looking at him, he quickly added, “It’s nice. Thank you.”

Lorenzo smiled and nodded satisfied.

“So, Nephilim, tell me about yourself,” Lorenzo ordered, waving towards him as he leaned back in his chair.

The command in Lorenzo’s voice made Andrew not even consider not replying.

“I am new to the New York Institute. My family is from the countryside in Idris and I am the first to attend the Academy in my family,” Andrew explained, starting with some basic facts.

“Poor country mouse you are then,” Lorenzo said affectionately.

He warmed up more to Andrew for knowing that. The elite Shadowhunters had joined Valentine during the Uprising, but the majority of the poor and more unknown Nephilim hadn’t. The Underhill family had never been involved in the Uprisings or any of the other multiple attacks Idris had committed against the Downworld over the years as far as Lorenzo could recall.

Andrew blushed a bit and looked down into his wine glass, taking another sip to help give him courage.

“I guess,” Andrew replied quietly.

“Little one, look at me,” Lorenzo ordered, not unkindly.

Andrew did so at once, feeling heat run through his whole body at the gleam in Lorenzo’s eyes.

“Tell me, do you like what you see?” Lorenzo asked, a challenge clear in his voice.

“What?” Andrew asked shocked.

“You have been staring, stealing glances whenever you thought I wasn’t looking or paying attention to you since you came here,” Lorenzo pointed out with a knowing look.

Andrew blushed and looked down as he quickly said, “My apologizes.”

A Nephilim apologizing to a Downworlder? Lorenzo had never heard of such a thing. Magnus might be on to something here....

“I have paid _very_ close attention to you since you arrived,” Lorenzo revealed, his eyes intense on Andrew as he said it.

Andrew blushed even further but smiled softly as he got out with wonder and surprise, not used to being noticed, not used to being special or important, his voice so quiet Lorenzo almost couldn’t hear him, “You…have?”

Lorenzo smiled widely, liking his gift more and more. He put a hand under Andrew’s chin and turned his head back to face him. Andrew kept looking down, blushing, till Lorenzo tipped his head up so they were eye to eye. For a moment Andrew was caught, trapped, in Lorenzo’s powerful gaze.

“You are an incredibly unique Nephilim, aren’t you?” Lorenzo said softly as he released his hold on him.

“If you say so,” Andrew replied shyly, looking down again.

“Oh, I do!” Lorenzo purred.

Unsure what to say to that Andrew took another sip of his drink and so did Lorenzo.

“Tell me might that be because you are gay? Your staring at me I mean?” Lorenzo asked slowly, with a knowing smile.

“You…know?!” Andrew asked shocked, looking at him in his surprise and horror. He blushed again and squirmed nervously as he asked, “Who told you?”

“You did,” Lorenzo said, his voice strong and calming. “In the way you moved and looked at me, how you acted around me.”

Andrew looked down as he got out, “Oh.”

“Little one, answer my question. Are you gay?” Lorenzo asked, a warning clear in his tone, making it clear he wanted an answer.

“Yes,” Andrew confirmed, reacting to the command in Lorenzo’s voice before he could even think about it.

Andrew’s whole life had been filled with orders and commands, making him react to even this one, despite the consequences admitting it could have for him. Obedience was a way of life he couldn’t disregard even here, sitting with the Warlock.

Lorenzo nodding approvingly at his reply but was puzzled by the clear uneasiness in Andrew at having admitted it to him.

“Why is that hard for you to say?” Lorenzo asked curiously.

“Homosexuality is forbidden in Idris. It is considered a sin by the Clave and the Silent Brothers,” Andrew admitted, self-hatred and self-discrimination clear in his tone, making his internal struggle with these teachings and the fact he was gay clear.

Lorenzo gave him an understanding and sympatric look at hearing that.

“It has been the same here in Spain for a long time as well. The Clave has nothing on the Catholic Church when it comes to prosecuting gay men,” Lorenzo told him in a dark voice, remembering such terrible times grimly.

“So, you…You are gay too?” Andrew hesitantly, blushing as he asked, looking hopeful at the same.

“I am and while the Downworld always was tolerant of that the Mundane world as I mentioned followed Idris in this regard for a long time,” Lorenzo explained, smiling a bit at the relief in Andrew’s eyes when he had said he was gay.

“But…you avoided prosecution?” Andrew asked hesitantly, fascinated to learn what being a gay Warlock living in an intolerant Mundane world would have been like.

“I’m a Warlock, little one. We have forever in which to accumulate wealth,” Lorenzo reminded him in a soft tone he had never before used with a Nephilim. He paused before he admitted something he rarely told strangers, “I was born poor. My demonic parent is a nobody demon and my human mother went insane a little more day by day after the demonic rape. She had me out of wedlock and was thrown to the streets for this.”

Andrew gasped in sympathy and put a hand on Lorenzo’s arm in comfort. While it was a we—known fact that Warlocks by default had tragic beginnings Andrew had never personally met any Warlocks before Magnus and Lorenzo.

“I’m sorry that happened,” Andrew said softly.

Lorenzo smiled at bit at Andrew, again surprised by his compassion for a Warlock. He put his own hand over his on his arm.

“I don’t tell you this for you to feel sorry for me. I tell you this, so you know who I am and where I come from,” Lorenzo warned.

“I understand.”

At Andrew’s words Lorenzo continued his own tale, his eyes ablaze with remembered fury and pain, “When my Warlock Mark showed the Mundanes burned my mother on the stake as a witch for having associated with the devil. I didn’t have enough control over my magic to save her from the flames, but I did kill them all for it and escaped!”

“I am glad you got revenge,” Andrew told him, nodding. The Shadow World was a brutal place and sometimes revenge was the best you could hope for.

Lorenzo’s face showed his pleasure at hearing Andrew’s understanding and approval of his revenge.

“I lived on the streets for some time but I quickly gained wealth any and all ways I could. Magic and wealth meant I never had to face such prosecutions personally.”

“Sounds nice, not fearing that,” Andrew admitted in a dreamy voice, betraying how much he feared being found out and persecuted by the Clave and the Silent Brothers on a daily basis.

Lorenzo removed his hand from Andrew’s, making the Nephilim pull back as well. Andrew felt self-conscious under Lorenzo’s intense gaze, so he took a sip of his wine to distract himself, afterwards fiddling with the glass.

“I met many men like you, military men, repressed,” Lorenzo said slowly after a few moments of refection, smiling knowingly at Andrew. He paused for a moment he added, “Seeing your reactions to me here today I think I know what you like. What you need.”

“What do you mean?” Andrew asked, confused, blushing furiously, forcing himself to look at the Warlock as he replied, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Lorenzo kept looking intensely at Andrew, evaluating, trying to put the pieces of puzzle together. He could be wrong, but he doubted it. He was rarely wrong when it came to these things and Andrew was pretty easy for him to read. He had seen that he had been attracted to him from the moment he had seen him. He knew he wasn’t unattractive, but he also knew men were rarely attracted to him on looks alone like for example some would be to Magnus. He knew his power, his charisma, the certainty with which he made his desires and wishes clear, was often at least as important, if not the most important factor when men were drawn to him.

“I think you need it a bit rough. That you like it when you can pretend like you have no choice. The humiliation you feel at reacting sexually to another man…that humiliation needs to be reflected somehow in your interactions for you to give in to your desires,” Lorenzo guessed, looking carefully at Andrew as he said it.

Andrew blushed even more, knowing precisely what he meant but he would rather die than admit that.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Andrew lied, looking away, his cheeks red and hot. “I don’t…”

“Silent,” Lorenzo ordered, his voice clear and sharp, cutting off Andrew’s babbling lies.

Andrew fell silent at once, still looking down, feeling his own body reacting to the Warlock and fighting hard to ignore it.

Lorenzo smiled predatorily as he leaned closer to the Nephilim, ready to test his theory in practice. If he was wrong, he could always wipe Andrew’s memory of what had happened to avoid any issues with the Clave. However, he wasn’t wrong. He was sure of it. Besides…Though he hated to admit it then Magnus Bane wasn’t an idiot; he would have had his suspicious regarding Andrew to have picked him as payment.

Andrew instinctively was about to move back but was rooted to the spot by a strong look from Lorenzo. The Warlock took a hand to Andrew’s chin and pulled him close. Before Andrew had time to think he was being kissed, claimed, possessively, strongly, roughly. Andrew was not aware he was moaning into the kiss, his eyes having closed, his body pliant against the Warlock until Lorenzo pulled back and released his grip on his chin.

Andrew blinked a few times, trying to get his brain to function. Lorenzo smirked superiorly at him as he took a sip of his whiskey. Andrew felt he should respond, do something, but his body and brain seemed determined to yield to the Warlock despite Andrew trying to remind himself he was here on a mission. He had to stay focused!

“I…” Andrew got out, dazed.

“Excellent. Very excellent,” Lorenzo complimented warmly, his joy at having been right shining through in his tone.

Andrew smiled at that, feeling warmth spread through his body at the compliment, making him forget all about his intention to stay focused, getting lost looking into Lorenzo’s eyes.

Lorenzo’s eyes clouded with dark desire and with a snap of his fingers Andrew’s wine glass was gone, leaving both his hands free. Andrew felt a surge of excitement and lust rush through him, having a clear feeling where this was going. He should stop it, but he didn’t want to. It had been a long time since he had met someone he so naturally wanted to surrender to sexually as he did Lorenzo and he couldn’t help but long to feel his power, his control, waiting for him to make the next move.

When Lorenzo took a firm grip on the back of Andrew’s neck, forcing him down on his knees before his chair Andrew was prepared, expecting it, wanting it. Andrew quickly got into a proper kneeling position on the floor, by instinct locking his hands behind his back. Lorenzo kept his hand on his neck, the grip firm enough to leave marks, making Andrew fight to hide a moan, feeling his cock harden in his pants as he looked up at Lorenzo.

“Sit between my legs,” Lorenzo ordered in a voice hoarse from desire as he released Andrew’s neck.

Andrew blushed but felt his arousal increase as he moved on his knees till he was between Lorenzo’s knees. Unsure how Lorenzo wanted him he locked his hands behind his back once more and now that Lorenzo had removed his hand from his neck he lowered his eyes. Andrew took a deep breath, trying to center himself, his desire and excitement mixing with a well-known feeling of nervousness, unsure what Lorenzo might do, might demand, which only heightened Andrew’s excitement.

Lorenzo took a sip of his drink, enjoying the view of having a Nephilim kneeling before him. He was so pretty on his knees; his little blond Angel. Normally he hated all Nephilim; their black runes made him wish to destroy them on sight and frankly the feeling was in general mutual. Andrew though was different. Looking at him like this Lorenzo didn’t wish to destroy him; he wanted to own him; claim him!

Experimentally Lorenzo stroked Andrew’s cheek tenderly, softly. He smiled when Andrew leaned into the touch. Encouraged by this Lorenzo took a firm grip on Andrew’s chin, enough to leave faint marks. Andrew made a small sound, his eyes half-closing as he leaned into the touch again, confirming everything Lorenzo had said about him. Lorenzo smiled to himself; he was more and more convinced he had been right. That Andrew liked to see his lovers’ leave marks on his body. Perfect. For Lorenzo loved to make it clear his possessions belonged to him and only him!

When Andrew looked at him Lorenzo could clearly read his arousal in his eyes, making him smile.

“Just as I thought; you look divine on your knees, cariño _[Spanish for darling]_ ,” Lorenzo told him in a lustful voice, filled with desire and heat.

“Thank you, Sir,” Andrew got out, smiling at the praise and the endearment even if he didn’t know what it meant. He paused, before he added, unsure if the Warlock had paid attention to him earlier, “My name is…”

“Whatever I choose,” Lorenzo interrupted, his voice firm and strong, trying to see just how much control Andrew was willing to give him freely and how much of it he would have to take.

Andrew felt himself sink into that headspace, his whole body buzzing with desire and excitement.

“Whatever you choose,” Andrew repeated softly, lowering his eyes, happy he had his hands locked behind his back as he really wanted Lorenzo to touch him, so much so he was tempted to reach for him himself.

“Good boy,” Lorenzo complimented.

Andrew beamed happily at hearing the praise. Lorenzo released his chin and leaned back in his chair so that his crotch was close to Andrew, making the Nephilim have to fight to control his desire to just reach for what he wanted.

When Lorenzo simply took another sip of his drink Andrew thought he knew this game, he knew the rules for it and how to get what he wanted, what he needed.

“Can I…please,” Andrew asked softly, his eyes on Lorenzo’s crotch, his voice as desperate as he was.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Lorenzo said lustfully, smiling happily at that. A Nephilim on his knees getting desperate for his touch…it was pushing all the right buttons with Lorenzo. Magnus had truly picked a great payment to offer him, he had to give him that!

Andrew blushed but didn’t reply. Lorenzo frowned and took a firm grip in Andrew’s hair, forcing his head back and up so they were eye to eye. Andrew hissed at the painful pull, but his eyes darkened even further with need and desire.

“Answer me,” Lorenzo demanded.

Andrew sank, forced to voice his desire, the embarrassment at begging for what he wanted heightening his desire. The thought that he was here only to get the potion and then leave, that this would just be a one time thing and they would never meet again, made it easy for Andrew to fall into his role for this game, to get what he wanted and needed. He hadn’t been with anyone for a long time; this would certainly take the edge off.

“Yes. Yes. I need it so badly.”

“And you both hate and love that, don’t you?” Lorenzo concluded after looking into Andrew’s eyes, seeing his need there.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew admitted in a low voice, trying to look down but couldn’t due to Lorenzo’s grip in his hair.

Just as turned on as Andrew, Lorenzo forced Andrew close and into a bruising and demanding kiss. When Lorenzo released his hair and pulled back Andrew looked dazed and very excited, making Lorenzo smirk.

“Fuck,” Andrew got out, in a voice betraying how far gone he was.

“We’ll get to that,” Lorenzo promised with a sexy wink that made Andrew blush furiously. He took a hand to Andrew’s neck and pressed him against his crotch with one hand as he demanded, “Now…Use that mouth for something better than talking.”

Andrew eagerly got Lorenzo’s cock free from its trappings, feeling proud to see the Warlock was already hard. Andrew started by licking and sucking around the cockhead and then ran his tongue up and down the shaft. Lorenzo made small voices in the back of his throat that encouraged Andrew and made him feel powerful he could make the Warlock feel like that.

“Is that…” Andrew started to ask, wanting to be sure he was doing it right but most of all wanting to hear his praise again.

“You are doing great, cariño. Keep going,” Lorenzo demanded, the words oddly soft considering the command.

Andrew eagerly went back to his task, taking the Warlock into his mouth and moving up and down, first slowly and then faster.

“Hmm,” Andrew mumbled against the cock in his mouth, his pleasure intensified by Lorenzo’s hand on his neck, strong and firm, grounding him, guiding him.

“Deeper, cariño. You can do deeper,” Lorenzo insisted and used his hand on Andrew’s neck to press him all the way down on his cock and keep him there.

Andrew fought to breathe through his nose but after a few moments was struggling against his gag reflex. Seeing this Lorenzo released his hold on his neck and Andrew drew back, sitting back on his knees, drawing deep breaths, tears on his cheeks and his lips puffy and red. He looked wrecked and Lorenzo decided this was the most beautiful he had ever seen the Nephilim. So far. He had plans to see him tied up, begging, hard, leaking precum, his body decorated with his marks…what a sight that would be!

“Too much for you, little one?” Lorenzo asked, a challenge clear in his tone.

Andrew shook his head and licked his lips eagerly as he insisted, “No, No. I can take it, Sir.”

Lorenzo took a sip from his whiskey still in one hand as he looked down at the Nephilim kneeling between his legs, the sight making a rush of power flow through him. He had never seen a Nephilim on his knees before and certainly not for him. What a rush!

“Beg,” Lorenzo ordered, giving Andrew a look filled with desire as he held his hard cock ready for him with one hand.

Andrew didn’t even consider not doing so, too caught up in his own desire and need to even consider stopping now.

“Please. Let me do it again. Please, use me again. I can take it,” Andrew begged desperately, blushing as he begged. He shifted his weight a bit as his pants got even tighter as he begged, his own arousal increasing from having to do so, to beg to being used.

Lorenzo smiled darkly, his eyes shining with lust as he said, “Go ahead then.”

“Thank you, sir,” Andrew said as he eagerly started to fuck himself on Lorenzo’s cock, almost choking himself each time he went down, staying down as long as he could.

“Good boy,” Lorenzo praised, fisting Andrew’s hair and using the hand in his hair to guide the Nephilim, to use him, use his mouth as he saw fit.

Andrew moaned needily as Lorenzo used his mouth, his mind starting to get fuzzy as his world started and stopped with the Warlock’s cock.

“That’s it,” Lorenzo got out, feeling his orgasm draw near.

“Hmm,” Andrew mumbled happily against the cock in his mouth, his own pleasure increasing by hearing the praise from Lorenzo, from knowing he was the one able to bring the Warlock such gratification.

It was more the pleasure and need in Andrew’s voice than the fucking or the vibrations from his voice on his cock that pushed Lorenzo over the edge. Well, the sight of the beautiful blond Angel kneeing for him, only for him, so eager to please him in all ways, certainly also helped.

“Fuck!” Lorenzo got out as he came down Andrew’s throat.

Lorenzo almost got hard again when he saw how eagerly Andrew swallowed everything he had been given. Andrew kept licking Lorenzo clean till he started to feel over-sensitive and he pulled his cock out of Andrew’s mouth.

“Thank you. Thank you, Sir,” Andrew mumbled in a faraway voice, his eyes glassy as he looked up at Lorenzo, happy to forget his own hard cock for this moment with the Warlock.

“Well done, cariño,” Lorenzo praised, smiling softly as he stroked Andrew’s cheek.

Andrew smiled happily back, eagerly soaking up the praise, suddenly aware he had been praised more here, now, with Lorenzo, than he had over several years in Idris. Despite his hazy mind Andrew felt he should likely be alarmed with how easily he was giving into the Warlock, with how Lorenzo just seemed to know what he wanted, what he needed. But it didn’t alarm him at all. He felt oddly safe here, in the Warlock's ’ mansion, in a way he never had before.

Lorenzo gave the Nephilim a tender look he rarely gave anyone or anything as he emptied his drink and put the glass on a nearby coffee table. He pushed Andrew carefully a bit back so he could rise. Andrew moved a bit back but stayed on his knees, looking up at him with a dazed look on his face. Lorenzo magic’d them both clean and rearranged his clothes. Then he bent down and picked up the Nephilim effortlessly in a bridal grip, using his magic to aid him. Andrew snuggled against Lorenzo’s shoulder, his arms around neck, sighing contently.

Lorenzo carried Andrew to his bedroom and put him carefully down on the bed. For a moment he simply stood there, admiring seeing the blond Nephilim in his bed, his eyes still a bit glassy and filled with trust. He magic’d both Andrew and him into comfortable robes before he crawled into bed with him. He sat up against the headboard and pulled Andrew up and into his arms, stroking his hair, the Nephilim eagerly and quickly snuggling close, seeking his warmth and his care.

Andrew lifted his head from Lorenzo’s shoulder to give him a questioning look, wanting, needing, to hear again how he felt about him. Had he done well? Was Lorenzo happy with him? In this moment knowing that mattered more than anything else ever had.

“You did so well for me, little one,” Lorenzo assured him in a soft but sure voice that calmed all Andrew’s fears and worries.

Andrew smiled relieved at hearing that. Lorenzo magic’d a glass of juice and held it to Andrew’s lips.

“Drink,” the Warlock ordered but his voice was soft.

Andrew opened his mouth and did as ordered. When the glass was empty Lorenzo magic’d it away again. Lorenzo pulled Andrew back towards him and Andrew snuggled close once more.

“Thank you,” Andrew mumbled softly as he rested against the Warlock, letting himself float for a moment.

Andrew loved this more than he dared to admit, feeling cared for like this.

They sat like that for a few moments in a calming silence, Lorenzo combing his fingers through Andrew’s golden hair.

“You have done this before, haven’t you?” Lorenzo asked after a while.

It was more of a statement than a question but Andrew felt Lorenzo expected an answer all the same.

Andrew lifted his head to look at him, making Lorenzo stop combing his fingers through his hair as he nodded and said, “Yes.”

“With Nephilim?” Lorenzo asked curiously.

Andrew shook his head as he replied, ”Never. Too dangerous.”

“Downworlders?”

”No.”

“Ah. Mundanes,” Lorenzo concluded, as that really left only that option.

It wasn’t a question, but Andrew still confirmed, “Yes.”

“Gay clubs?” Lorenzo surmised.

Andrew was still too relaxed to be overly embarrassed at the questions so he just nodded as he said, “Yes.”

Lorenzo was silent for a few moments as he imagined Andrew with other people. He didn’t like that thought at all. He tightened his hold on Andrew with both arms possessively till it was almost painful but Andrew just snuggled closer, smiling happily, feeling desired and wanted.

The Warlock then took a hand to Andrew’s chin and tipped his face up so they were eye to eye, his decision made.

“From now on you are only mine. No one else as much as touches you. Do you understand?” Lorenzo warned dangerously.

“You want…me?” Andrew got out, surprised.

“I want you to belong to me and only me,” Lorenzo confirmed, his eyes shining with his claim as he tightened his grip on him.

Andrew was thoughtful for a few moments. He hadn’t expected that coming here today but then the day hadn’t turned out as he had expected at all. the relationship would have to be a secret from Idris of course, as relations with Downworlders and then same-sex relations were not accepted in any way or form. But that was doable. He wasn’t from an important family and didn’t have a lot of attention on him. He smiled as he thought of belonging to Lorenzo. He had always wanted to feel desired, wanted, needed and Lorenzo seemed to know a lot of what he wanted and needed already without him even having to say anything. He had never tried having a permanent sexual partner before, choosing the safer option of one-night stands, but he could see the appeal. He had had a few Mundanes he had been with a few times, but it hadn’t really lasted more than few weeks and hadn’t been as focused as what he got the feeling Lorenzo wanted.

“I like the sound of that,” Andrew admitted shyly.

Lorenzo chuckled a bit at the reply as it hadn’t been a question as much as a statement. He gave Andrew a searching look, unsure if he truly understood what he wanted. Mundanes didn’t even get close to understanding the type of possessiveness Warlocks could display so he doubted Andrew’s previous experiences could help him there.

“You want to come today?” Lorenzo asked, playing a hunch, referencing the fact Andrew hadn’t come yet.

“If you allow it, Sir,” Andrew replied, blushing a bit, knowing and loving this part of belonging to someone, knowing they controlled his pleasure. He hadn’t done this often but with the few partners he had been with more than once this had been a part of the game, a part he enjoyed quite a lot.

Lorenzo gave a knowing nod as he released his chin.

“I thought that you might like that, only coming when I allow it. Makes it feel more alright for you, doesn’t it? Less sinful when it’s an order,” Lorenzo surmised.

“Yes, Sir,” Andrew admitted, blushing a deep shade of red, amazed at how well Lorenzo seemed to understand his needs.

Andrew fiddled a bit with the edges of Lorenzo’s robe to distract himself from his embarrassment as Lorenzo decided once and for all that Andrew was indeed the payment he wanted and needed. Now, he just had to make his claim clear.

“What if I said I wanted more?” Lorenzo asked dangerously.

“More what?” Andrew asked puzzled.

“I want you to belong to me in all ways, to be mine, completely, also outside the bedroom,” Lorenzo clarified, giving Andrew an intense look as he said it.

“I have never tried that, Sir,” Andrew admitted, frowning, unsure how that would work.

He thought it over, trying to imagine what it would be like. To belong to Lorenzo, to know he was his, in all ways, always. He smiled a bit as he thought about it. He would never be alone, he would never have to fear doing wrong. He liked orders and structure, he felt safe within them. To belong to Lorenzo, to finally have somewhere he could be himself, could let go unafraid…it sounded appealing.

“But you like the idea. I can tell,” Lorenzo said strongly with a knowing look.

Andrew blushed but forced himself to maintain eye contact as he said, “I do, but I am a soldier of Idris. I have orders at work and…”

“For the most part those would not contradict mine, but my orders would come first. Always,” Lorenzo interrupted in a strong tone.

“Before Idris?” Andrew asked to clarify, frowning.

“Yes. I would come before anything,” Lorenzo said firmly.

“That is a lot to ask for. I don’t know you,” Andrew reminded him frankly, a hint of worry in his voice.

Sex was one thing, but this was different, more. It was more than belonging. It was potentially disobeying Idris. But did that actually matter to him? He had no special connection to Idris, to the Nephilim. Being Nephilim had made his life Hell, the Clave and the Silent Brothers had taught him only to hate himself for being gay, for being who he was. However, till now he had had no one and nothing else than Idris. Lorenzo presented a risk for sure, but he already knew what he would get by staying where he was. He would keep having hidden affairs with Mundanes, trying to avoid a marriage for the sole purpose of gifting Idris children as long as he could. Then he would likely be forced into a marriage that neither he nor the woman wanted to produce said children, hiding his true desires and reducing it short secret encounters with strangers. He would live hidden, in shame and alone mentally if not physically. That would be his life, his fate. Lorenzo was a risk; if he did ask him to go against Idris it could mean his death. But if Idris found out what he was doing with Mundanes he would be de-runed if not executed anyway. At least if he was caught with Lorenzo or was caught disobeying for him, he might have had some time of happiness and peace. Would that risk not be worth it? But he could trust Lorenzo? What would he get for this risk?

“No,” Lorenzo admitted. “But I want to change that.”

“I haven’t done more than sex with strangers. I have never had the kind of relationship, of complete belonging, you want,” Andrew admitted.

Lorenzo nodded, well aware Andrew must have tried at least some sexual activities before given how well he had reacted to him.

“I am glad to be the first…and last,” Lorenzo said with both possession and fondness.

“I…it is a lot to ask for,” Andrew said again, thinking out loud.

“I know,” Lorenzo repeated. He realized Andrew might not know what he would get in return, except just the structure he wanted.

Lorenzo stroked Andrew’s cheek tenderly and Andrew leaned into the touch eagerly.

“Andrew, if you give me your complete submission, if you commit to me, belong to me, I swear to care for you,” Lorenzo told him in a warm tone that was almost loving.

Andrew felt himself getting lost in the Warlock’s warmth and care, wanting that so badly, almost beaming at the way Lorenzo had said his name, like a prized possession. No one had ever offered to care for him and hearing it said out loud made Andrew realized how much he wanted that.

“I…” Andrew started to say, feeling like he should say no, that it was too much too soon but he wanted to say yes so badly, captivated by Lorenzo’s strong gaze and loving touch.

“Do you want that, little one? To be cared for?” Lorenzo asked tenderly.

Andrew took a deep breath as he admitted honestly, “More than anything else.”

“Then give yourself completely to me and I will,” Lorenzo promised as he released his hold on him.

“I want to,” Andrew admitted quietly, looking shyly down, caught between his desires and what he felt he should do, what was rational.

“You are afraid to trust me,” Lorenzo realized.

Andrew hesitated but then looked at him again as he admitted, “Yes.”

“Because I am a Downworlder?” Lorenzo assumed, his eyes and voice having taken on a dark note.

Andrew gave him a shocked look as he shook his head and said as if that was obvious, “No. Because you are a Dom I just met.”

Lorenzo’s expression softened at that, happy to hear Andrew was indeed different from other Nephilim who would judge him by his blood alone. While the whole Dom/sub thing were Mundane concepts that couldn’t truly be translated to the demonic and angelic desires that many Downworlders and, he suspected, Nephilim, felt, he understood what they meant.

He stroked Andrew’s cheek tenderly once more, enjoying how eagerly Andrew sought his touch, wanting it, needing it. His mind was made up. This Nephilim would be a perfect addition to his collection of rare and prized possessions. He would own this Nephilim and never let him go. This Nephilim was his! Andrew would be the crown jewel in his collection, and he would take such good care of him!

Lorenzo wanted a way to ensure Andrew knew he was his as well as others and hearing what Andrew had just said of his experiences with Mundanes Lorenzo knew just the way to properly explain to Andrew what he wanted.

“Wear my collar,” Lorenzo said in a deep voice, filled with emotions.

“What?!” Andrew asked shocked, pulling away from Lorenzo’s touch to look wide-eyed at him.

Lorenzo gave him a calming and warm smile.

“I offer you my collar. Give yourself to me and wear my collar as a sign of your obedience and belonging to me – as well as my protection and care. You would never again have to fear anything. You would live here in my mansion and the Clave would never again be able to threaten you,” Lorenzo clarified, fleshing out his idea as he spoke.

Saying it out loud Lorenzo knew he really wanted to see his collar against Andrew’s pale skin, he wanted to see him wear it proudly in public, for all to see this prize was his; that this Nephilim belonged to Lorenzo Rey!

Andrew fought to find words. He knew what offering a collar meant and was completely overwhelmed to have Lorenzo offer it.

“Do you mean it? I mean I know what a collar means. That’s a huge commitment,” Andrew got out in awe and shock.

He considered Lorenzo’s offer carefully. Free from fearing the Clave, free to be with someone. He had always wanted that so he loved the idea of such a commitment, to fully belong to someone, to be safe. He wouldn’t have to be afraid of anything ever again. Freedom through his submission, his surrender.

Lorenzo nodded seriously as he said in a possessive tone, “You are my payment, Andrew. I will need you to keep going to work at the Institute for a while longer and when the time is right help create a new Shadow World, together. After that you will be with me, all the time. I will never let you go as long as you live. Do you understand?”

Andrew smiled softly, liking the idea of a new Shadow World. He imagined it would be one without these current prejudices; one with equality and justice for all. He liked the idea to help create that, but he liked the idea of finally having found a home, somewhere to belong, more.

“Yes, Sir. I understand,” Andrew said hoarsely, emotionally. He was unsure what the payment comment meant but he didn’t really care.

“And you want that? I want to hear you say it,” Lorenzo demanded.

“I want that,” Andrew confirmed, smiling widely.

Lorenzo smiled as well as he put a hand to the back of Andrew’s neck and pulled him into a long and possessive kiss that left them both breathless.

“You will be my most precious and rare possession. A living artwork. All mine to admire. All mine to do with as I wish,” Lorenzo said softly as he stroked a hand up and down Andrew’s arm, making small goosebumps appear on his skin in excitement at even this small touch.

“You think I am an artwork?” Andrew asked softly, breathlessly, feeling loved and desired and overwhelmed by the attention and focus Lorenzo was giving him, something he had never had before.

“Oh yes,” Lorenzo confirmed, nodding as he smiled. He went back to stroking Andrew’s cheek as he promised, “I will take good care of you, my little one. Such good care of you.”

Lorenzo guided Andrew’s head back to lie on his shoulder, smiling at his victory, at his claim, his newest and most prized possession in his collection of rare and unique things. Andrew snuggled close, sighing contently as he smiled happily at knowing he was wanted, he was desired, he belonged.

**********************

Jonathan nodded in satisfaction as he saw his brother kiss Alec. Finally! That had also taken forever to get the Nephilim Magnus had been promised all those years ago into his arms. Jonathan was confident Magnus could take it from here. He had never met anyone who could resist the charm or the pull from his Prince of Hell brother so he very much doubted the virgin Nephilim would be the first.

Jonathan went over to the drinks cart and poured himself a drink, moving far enough away from Clary and Luke so they wouldn’t be able to hear his conversation. Time for the next stage of their plan. He took a sip of his drink, keeping his eye on Clary but she was still busy holding Luke’s hand, looking worriedly at him while she spoke softly and encouraging to him. Jonathan took up his mobile phone and found the contact he wanted. On the fourth ring it was picked up.

“ _Si?_ ” Raphael said in greeting, sounding preoccupied.

Jonathan smiled to himself. Getting Raphael to join them was important to Magnus; he was like a son to him. However, Raphael still held to certain more…mortal values due to his Catholic faith. A war with Idris would not be his first choice and he had so far not engaged with the Valentine issue either, staying on the sidelines. He needed something to fight for. Magnus and Jonathan had planned this for a long time and knew just who it should be.

“ _Raphael. Nice way you pick up the phone these days_ ,” Jonathan complained but his voice was warm.

He had known Raphael since he had been a child and saw him like an uncle. A bit of a grumpy uncle who only came by at night but all the same.

“ _Jonathan. You know it’s me_ ,” Raphael reminded him and Jonathan could almost hear the eye roll he was likely doing. He then paused before he asked worried, “ _Is papa ok?_ ”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jonathan quickly assured him. He paused as he looked towards the general direction of Magnus and Alec who were still kissing, Alec easily surrendering to the Warlock’s possessive affections with a blissful look on his face. They both looked completely lost in each other.

“He’s _just slightly…ahem, preoccupied_ ,” Jonathan finally ended with.

“ _Good but why did you call?_ ” Raphael asked confused.

Jonathan understood his confusion; they mainly spoke about, with or through Magnus and rarely just the two of them. Not that they didn’t like each other; they just didn’t share many interests unless it was related to Magnus.

“ _You remember I have told you of Clary, Clarissa, my blood sister. Right?_ ” Jonathan asked, needing to get the conversation started in the right direction.

“ _Yes?_ ” Raphael asked puzzled.

“ _Her mortal friend, Simon, I think he might be in danger,_ ” Jonathan revealed, adding worry and concern to his voice.

Simon had been the perfect choice for Raphael, or so Magnus and Jonathan had decided. He was Clary’s closest friend so binding him to them would further bind her to them. He was young, innocent…a perfect victim and perfect for Raphael to care for the way he had always wanted to care for someone. Raphael was different in that way than for example Lorenzo. Raphael didn’t seek possession or sex or ownership. He sought family and affection and care. He could only be pushed into a war with Idris if he felt it was for the right reasons; his right reasons. And tonight, they would ensure to create those reasons.

“ _OK. Why is that relevant for me to know?_ ” Raphael asked, sounding even more confused.

“ _I fear he may have come on the radar of Circle members after the attack at the club the other night. His cell phone signal cuts out near your hotel, just a few blocks down. Can you go check if I text you the latest location for his phone?_ ” Jonathan asked, adding a hint of desperation and enough worry to sell it.

“ _Ok, ok_ ,” Raphael gave in, sounding a bit worried for this mortal himself.

 _“Thank you. I have texted the location_ ,” Jonathan said, sounding grateful and relieved as he texted the location.

Of course, Jonathan knew the location considering he had arranged for Simon to be attacked and taken there tonight. Remembering that he realized he should maybe explain how come he knew Simon’s phone location to avoid Raphael getting suspicious.

“ _Clary has his phone on locator._ ”

“ _Oh. Ok_ ,” Raphael said, clearly buying the explanation.

“ _We need him alive so if he is injured you have to save him, any way possible_ ,” Jonathan insisted, again making sure he sounded worried and concerned.

“ _Any way_?” Raphael questioned.

“ _Yes. Make him a vampire if you have to_ ,” Jonathan said strongly, already putting that idea in Raphael’s mind considering that was what they wanted.

Frankly, it was also what would be needed. He had timed it carefully so Raphael should reach Simon while he was dying, bleeding out. He would have no other choice than turn him. Or let him die but he was hoping by having this conversation now that could be prevented. If not and Raphael did let Simon die….well, they could work with that too. Clary would want revenge. Raphael too very likely. However, having Simon stay alive and with Raphael was the plan Magnus had liked best as it would make his son less lonely as he would then not have to face eternity alone.

“ _Surely I can’t condemn him like that!_ ” Raphael protested, sounding horrified at the idea.

“ _It’s that or the ruin of the whole Shadow World!_ ” Jonathan warned, adding suitable panic to his voice here to get the point across.

Ok, maybe he was overdoing it a bit. However, luckily Raphael was more worried about the possible moral implications of turning someone who couldn’t really consent, who had no choice, than whether or not Jonathan was overselling the idea.

“ _But his soul…_ ” Raphael asked worried, agonized.

“ _He’s raised Jewish if that helps sooth your Catholic soul,”_ Jonathan told him, not really knowing if it would as he hadn’t been raised mortal and didn’t know any mortal religions except the name of a few of them.

“ _It doesn’t, Jonathan_ ,” Raphael said darkly.

“ _Well, whatever!_ ” Jonathan said annoyed. He paused, realizing he sounded too together for this conversation, so he added in a voice filled with desperate panic, “ _Just go deal…I mean save him!_ ”

“ _What about Camille? She dislikes any fledglings not her own_ _as they threaten her powerbase as their loyalty is at first completely to their Maker_ ,” Raphael warned.

Yes, which was another reason why Magnus and Jonathan wanted Raphael to turn Simon. Raphael would be loyal to Magnus and Simon would be loyal to his Maker. That would work perfectly.

“ _Simon must be protected at all costs as he may have vital intel on Valentine that could end the war once and for all! If Camille is a danger to the young fledgling…_ ” Jonathan said, leaving the rest unspoken, making his voice sound strong but worried.

“ _But what about papa if I kill Camille? They were lovers for decades,_ ” Raphael asked concerned.

“ _You know he has wanted her dead for ages. And if she is killed by you then you become leader_ ,” Jonathan calmed him with, saying the last bit before he could stop himself.

Magnus and he wanted Raphael as the vampire leader. Raphael didn’t want such power which was why he was perfect for it as he was loyal to Magnus.

“ _Well, let’s hope Simon is fine and none of this is necessary. I will go to the location now_ ,” Raphael said grimly as he hung up.

Oh, but it will be necessary, Jonathan thought darkly, knowing for a fact Simon was already bleeding out at this very moment. Jonathan went to the chair he had sat in before the Nephilim had arrived, sipping his drink and smiling when he saw Magnus take Alec to his bedroom. His eyes found Clary and he nodded contently. Things were going well.

He had finished his drink when his mobile rang. He saw the caller; Raphael. Perfect!

“ _Jonathan!_ ” Raphael’s voice came through loud and clear before Jonathan had said anything.

“ _Yes, what’s wrong, Raphael?_ ” Jonathan asked, faking worry and concern.

“ _I saved the Mundane, but I had to make him a vampire_ ,” Raphael said, sounding torn about that fact.

Yes! Jonathan mentally cheered.

“ _Had to be done. You did well_ ,” Jonathan reassured him, forcing himself to sound sympathetic and understanding.

“ _I will guard him now_ ,” Raphael said softly, his voice determined.

“ _Good_ ,” Jonathan said, nodding to himself. “ _And Camille_?” He asked hopefully.

“ _She tried to stake him. I had no choice_ ,” Raphael said regretfully.

“ _Of course not_ ,” Jonathan said compassionately while cheering internally. Always count on Camille to act emotionally and rash in her pursuit of power. Perfect.

“ _I will take care of Simon now. Teach him what it means to be a vampire. He will never suffer like I did. He will never be alone_ ,” Raphael swore emotionally.

“ _Excellent!_ ” Jonathan said gleefully at hearing their plan had been fulfilled. Realizing his statement had not been suitable for the situation he quickly added, “ _What I mean is that’s a great gesture, lovely_.”

“ _What about the Clave? Simon was so close to death when I turned him, he could not consent_ ,” Raphael asked, worried.

“ _Have him come by here. Magnus can make a contact he can sign, stating he wanted to be turned_ ,” Jonathan calmed him.

“ _Ok. He will have the blood fever when he rises. I can bring him by in a few days. When he is more subdued. As I am his Maker, he will obey me, be drawn to m_ e,” Raphael explained, his voice stronger now.

“ _Perfect_ ,” Jonathan purred, almost rubbing his hands together.

“ _Perfect_?” Raphael asked confused.

“ _I mean that works well. He can see Clary who’s his best friend. That will calm him. And we can plan our next move_ ,” Jonathan quickly explained, covering his slip.

“ _The attack on Simon was vicious. He was so close to death, bleeding out, when I found hm. Who did this? He’s just a kid_ ,” Raphael asked angrily.

“ _We think Valentine is behind it_ ,” Jonathan lied, sounding suitably sad and shocked, not a small task considering he himself had paid for the attack and explained in detail just how brutal it had to be. He wanted to be sure Raphael would react to it so had wanted the attack to be suitably malicious. And it had worked perfectly.

“ _I will help look for Valentine_ ,” Raphael promised darkly.

“ _Good but more is needed. We are more and more certain there are still Circle supporters at the Institutes and in Idris, even at the highest level of government. The Downworld has demanded all Circle supporters and former members are punished, but the Clave refuses as the majority of the elite joined the Circle back in the day and most still support Valentine’s cause_ ,” Jonatan explained regretfully. He took a deep breath before he delivered the final push, “ _It seems Idris will only listen to power_.”

There was silence for a few moments before Raphael said determined, “ _Very well then. I will join papa’s rebellion if it comes to that. There is no standing on the sidelines. I can see that now_.”

“ _He will be happy to hear that_ ,” Jonathan said, barely able to control his joy.

Jonathan grinned from ear to ear as the phone disconnected. He walked to the drinks cart to celebrate their victory, barely able to stop himself from cheering loudly. They had done it! Raphael was on their side! With Andrew with Lorenzo they should have assured the alliance with him as well. Things seemed to be going very well with Alec. Luke was now a given ally as he was sure to want revenge for Joselyn. Now they just needed to push Isabelle over to Meliorn to have the Seelies join them. He considered Clary a done deal as she had nowhere else to go or turn to other than to stay with her ‘uncle’ Magnus. With everyone he cared for on their side Jace should fall in line easily enough as well. Their plan was coming along nicely and soon Idris would burn!

************************************************

Alec wasn’t aware he had closed his eyes when Magnus had claimed his lips. He wasn’t aware Magnus and him weren’t alone in the room. He wasn’t aware he was moaning softly into Magnus’ mouth, that he was pressing close against him, that he was leaning back, letting the Warlock control the kiss and the pace. He was unaware of everything and anything except Magnus’ lips on his, his body against his and his strong arms holding him, making him feel warm, loved and desired in a way he never had before. Voices in his head sounding like his mom, the Clave…every teaching he had ever had told him he shouldn’t want this. That desiring a man, a Downworlder, was bad, was wrong. Even worse that he felt so turned on by the idea of his power, by giving in and letting go. Yet for a few moments he couldn’t hear those voices; they were drowned out by the intensity and power coming off Magnus in waves.

When Magnus finally ended the kiss, Alec made a disappointed noise that made Magnus chuckle darkly.

“Wow,” Alec said softly, under his breath before he could think to stop himself.

When he opened his eyes and saw Magnus staring at him with eyes dark with arousal and desire he blushed and tried to pull a bit back to hide his erection, aware they were pressed so close together Magnus would feel it, would know.

“You look flustered, darling,” Magnus said with a satisfied smirk as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

Alec didn’t know what undid him more, the touch, the heat in his gaze or the tender voice that was both soft and yet possessive at the same time.

“I am,” Alec admitted softly, looking shyly away, unable to lie under the Warlock’s strong gaze.

Magnus smiled even more. He had wanted Alec for years because he was his and no one took what was his. Ever. But Alec was turning out so different than he had thought Maryse’s offspring would be. It could be a trick; he wasn’t stupid, but it was worth investigating.

His mind made up Magnus pulled away and took a firm grip on Alec’s right wrist.

“Come with me,” Magnus said as he pulled him with him towards his bedroom.

Alec eagerly followed, still feeling dazed from the kiss. He looked around and blushed as he realized they were in a bedroom. There were wardrobes, a vanity set, a mirror, paintings, some cupboards, a large window and a connected bathroom.

Alec was so taken in by the fact he was in what was likely Magnus’ bedroom, feeling both aroused and embarrassed at being here he barely noticed when Magnus stopped walking and released his wrist, making them stand by the foot of the bed.

“Is this…” Alec asked quietly, blushing as he asked.

“My bedroom, yes,” Magnus said with a sexy wink.

Alec blushed even more, lowering his eyes to the floor as he got out, “Oh.”

Magnus felt his own arousal increase at Alec’s innocence. He had never found innocence a turn-on. Till now. Alec could be faking of course; after all Maryse had tricked him. Only one way to really find out.

“Sit there,” Magnus ordered, pointing to the edge of the bed.

He wasn’t sure if Alec would obey but he moved without hesitation.

“Ok,” Alec said as he sat down where Magnus had pointed, looking expectantly up at him.

Magnus gave him a searching look, trying to determine if Alec truly was so used to orders he would follow even his. Most Shadowhunters were used to orders but their distaste for Downworlders would mean they would never follow orders from a Downworlder. Alec didn’t seem to make that distinction. He wanted to do well, to please, so if given an order he tried to follow through. Even from a Downworlder. Very interesting indeed.

Magnus’ intense stare made Alec feel self-conscious so he folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them.

“So, you know of the deal your mother made with me,” Magnus stated matter of fact as he stood before Alec, looking down at him.

Alec nodded, blushing a bit again as he said, “Yes.”

“And you want that?” Magnus questioned, trying to figure out if Alec really was this obedient, this perfect for him or if this was a trick and he was even better at playing him than Maryse had been.

Alec kept looking at his hands as heat rose from his neck and over his cheeks.

Alec licked suddenly dry lips as he got out, “Yes.”

Magnus took a firm grip on Alec’s chin and tipped his face up so they were eye to eye.

“To belong to me?” Magnus clarified in a strong voice, their eyes meeting and holding.

Alec’s cheeks turned even redder as he got out, “Yes.”

“Don’t say for peace,” Magnus warned, tightening his grip on Alec’s chin slightly.

Alec winced a bit but didn’t pull away which made Magnus smile slightly.

“But the deal was for peace,” Alec protested weakly.

“It was. But that was then. This is now,” Magnus said firmly, releasing his hold on him.

Alec looked down at his hands in his lap again, tweaking his hands a bit from the nervous energy he felt inside, biting his lower lip anxiously.

“If it was Izzy or Jace…” Alec started quietly, apprehensively, still looking at his hands.

Magnus once more took a hold on his chin and tipped his face up so they were looking at each other, seeing doubt and self-discrimination in Alec’s eyes, something he had never seen in a Nephilim before.

“You think if I were promised your sister or the blond wonder boy, I would keep the deal?” Magnus asked amused.

Alec squirmed, feeling self-conscious. Magnus took pity on him and released his hold on him.

Alec blushed a bit as he nodded, confused by Magnus’ amusement as he said with clear conviction, “Yes.”

“Why would you think that?” Magnus asked, confused now.

“Jace is the best warrior in Idris. You can’t do better than him,” Alec said firmly as if that was obvious, his admiration for the blond clear in his voice.

Magnus thought of the blond. He was handsome he guessed, if people liked that sort of thing. He was also arrogant and self-assured and clearly felt he had something to prove. He was not someone to be lead or subdued; in Jace’s world Jace ruled. Furthermore, Magnus knew he was really a Herondale, a fact he would use to his advantage at the right time. Nah, he was way too much trouble. Magnus wanted to rule his partner’s heart, soul and mind. He wanted to be his partner’s number one priority. The more he got to know Alec the more he felt he could give that. Few others could or would; maybe no one else. Alec was unique. Jace wasn’t. Magnus had met great warriors in his time. They were special, true, but after hundreds of years they were still a dime a dozen. Alec though…Magnus had never in all his years met someone like Alec before! His power and submission, his strength and his innocence, his conviction and his surrender…If Alec was what Magnus thought he was then he was the only one Magnus had ever met in his entire life who he felt was truly unique and truly worthy binding to him!

“I beg to differ, darling,” Magnus said in a low voice filled with dark promise.

Alec blushed and smiled shyly while his heart and soul warmed and melted at the compliment.

Alec took a deep breath to try and remind himself Magnus couldn’t possibly mean it.

“And Izzy is…amazing. Beautiful,” Alec continued, trying to get his racing heart under control.

“True. She is,” Magnus agreed with a smirk, nodding as he thought of the black-haired beauty.

Strong, petite but fierce. She was something. But like Jace he had seen that before. He had that before in previous partners. Alec though…he had never found someone like him before.

Alec sank, his spirits dying at hearing that even if he had always expected it. Compared to Jace and Izzy he was invisible. A nobody.

“See?” Alec said softly in a defeated voice, looking down again.

“But I want what I am owed,” Magnus insisted strongly.

Alec looked at him then as he asked with a shake of his head, sounding disbelieving, “Even when it is me?”

Magnus smirked predatorily as he stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly as he said strongly, “In particular when it is you, darling.”

Alec blushed, unsure what to say. His brain wasn’t functioning right, Magnus was so close and sitting on the edge of a bed wasn’t helping any.

“My mother…we can try and talk to her again. Try and go through with the deal,” Alec suggested, fighting to keep focus on the important thing; peace.

Magnus knew that it was useless. Maryse, the Clave…they never had and never would see Downworlders differently.

“If you wish,” Magnus conceded with a non-committal shrug.

“Will you do it? Tomorrow when we go see her?” Alec asked hopefully, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Magnus was a bit annoyed with himself to discover he really wanted not to disappoint Alec when he looked at him with such open adoration and hope, as if he could walk on water.

“I shall bring it up,” Magnus promised, doing a hand wave to signal he was ending the conversation.

The last few days of anxiety and worry, his new feelings for Magnus and everything came crashing down on him and Alec impulsively rose from the bed and threw his arms around Magnus’ neck.

“Thank you!” Alec said joyfully.

Magnus was completely taken by surprise. No Nephilim had ever hugged him before, ever.

Before Magnus could do anything, least of all return the hug Alec hastily moved back and looked very embarrassed. He quickly stood at military parade rest, his hands behind his back.

“Sorry,” Alec said softly, ashamed of his emotional outburst.

Magnus shook his head as he gave Alec’s right arm a warm squeeze as he admitted, “You are very different from any Nephilim I have ever met, Alexander.”

“Is that a good thing?” Alec asked shyly, looking him in the eyes as Magnus withdrew his hand.

Magnus nodded as he said fondly, “A very good thing.”

Alec smiled tenderly, fighting a blush as he said, “Thank you.”

Magnus couldn’t help it. Alec looked so adorable, so innocent. He felt a wave of protectiveness and care that he fought to control, knowing he still couldn’t be certain it wasn’t a trick.

Magnus’ eyes heated with desire as he beckoned, “Come closer, Alexander.”

Alec felt his heart race and warmth spread over his body.

“Yes?” Alec asked softly as he moved to stand right before Magnus, looking questioning at him.

“Kiss me,” Magnus ordered quietly, his voice strong but soft.

“What?” Alec asked shocked, blushing as he looked down for a moment.

“You heard me,” Magnus said, his tone firm but warm, making Alec look at him again.

There was a hint of a warning in Magnus’ eyes as he repeated more firmly, “Kiss me.”

Alec felt his arousal increase and fought down his shyness and embarrassment at the order. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips that was almost chaste.

“Was that…” Alec asked softly, hesitantly, blushing even more.

Magnus smirked happily as he realized Alec might just be as innocent as he appeared to be, his eyes shining with desire at being Alec’s first – and last! - everything. He put a hand to Alec’s neck.

“Let me show you,” Magnus said as he pulled him close and into a kiss.

Alec put his arms around Magnus and melted against him, opening his lips when Magnus’ tongue demanded access. The kiss was passionate, possessive and everything Alec had always secretly dreamt of, showing him he was desired and wanted. When Magnus pulled back, smiling winningly at him Alec was left dazed, smiling a silly smile back.

“That was…” Alec started to say, breathless.

“Amazing?” Magnus suggested smugly.

Alec nodded eagerly as much as he could with Magnus’ hand still on his neck as he admitted, “Yes.”

Magnus released his neck as he asked curiously, “Have you ever been kissed before?”

“Yes,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus was unprepared for the surge of possessiveness he felt at hearing that, of anger and rage at hearing someone else had kissed **his** Alexander!

“By whom?” Magnus demanded to know, his tone angry and upset, wanting to murder them!

“You. Just before,” Alec told him with a hint of humor.

Magnus’ anger disappeared to be replaced with pride and hope.

“I am the first man to kiss you? To touch you?” Magnus asked, his eyes focused on Alec’s lips as he replied, eager for the answer.

“The first anything, everything,” Alec admitted shyly.

“Oh, darling!” Magnus purred happily, feeling pleased beyond words to hear that.

This time when Magnus pulled Alec into a hard and possessive kiss Alec had closed his eyes in eager anticipation even before their lips met.

When Magnus pulled a bit back Alec made a small noise of protest as he whispered hoarsely in a voice filled with need and desire, “Please.”

Magnus decided he had never heard anything more arousing or pretty than hearing Alec beg. In fact he wanted more. He wanted to hear Alec beg him here now and forever. He wanted, he needed to make him his, fully, completely!

Alec still had his eyes closed so Magnus moved his hand from his neck to his chin.

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus ordered.

Alec forced himself to open his eyes and look at him. He licked dry lips as he asked, “Yes?”

“I want to make you mine. Fully. Do you know what this means?” Magnus asked, searching his face for answers.

“Hmm…” Alec got out, embarrassed, his eyes moving to a spot behind Magnus’ right ear, unable to hold his gaze.

“Say it, Alexander,” Magnus demanded as he tightened his grip slightly on Alec’s chin.

Alec forced himself to look at Magnus as he asked shyly, “Sex?”

“Yes, that too but it means you will belong to me,” Magnus explained in a strong voice, his eyes shining with desire and possession.

Alec frowned confused as he admitted, “I am not sure…”

Magnus released his hold on him as he interrupted, seeing his confusion, “You would stay here, with me.”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. He knew he was gay, and he knew this was not allowed in Idris. He knew he could never be happy there. He also knew he had to do whatever he could to honor his family name. This also meant honoring the deal his mother had made and if possible, bring peace. Finally, he knew he wanted Magnus in a way he had never wanted anyone before in his entire life.

“I won’t have to go back to the Institute?” Alec asked after a few moments, looking Magnus in the eyes as he spoke.

There were too many emotions in Alec’s face for Magnus to understand what Alec was hinting at.

“Have to? You don’t want to?” Magnus inquired.

“Can my siblings and Jace come here too?” Alec asked hopefully, wishfully.

If they were here, he had little reason to go back.

“Well…” Magnus said evasively.

He had promised Izzy to Meliorn so she wouldn’t be here for sure. Jace…might not be a bad idea to have him close, to keep him under surveillance. He could have Jonathan spy on him to be sure he was doing what he was supposed to do. The baby brother…sure. But that meant getting him lured out of Idris which was a risk; they couldn’t remove too many people from Idris before the attack without arousing suspicion. However, admittingly he would want to remove his allies so they would not get caught in the crossfire when they attacked.

“I will do anything,” Alec quickly offered, putting a hand to Magnus’ nearest forearm, looking pleadingly at him.

“Anything?” Magnus asked, smiling predatorily.

Alec nodded as he said seriously, “Yes, Sir.”

Magnus grinned at that as he said, “Fine, they can come then, but your brother coming here has to be planned carefully and your sister and blondie would have to agree.”

He could promise that for sure because by the time Meliorn was done with the lovely Isabelle she would not want to part from him anyway; he had faith in the Seelie Knight he would do his bit here. For the younger brother…he had a few spies in Alicante he would have to pull out anyway before he attacked so he could coordinate it with pulling them back.

“Thank you!” Alec said happily, smiling widely.

Magnus decided he loved Alec’s rare smiles almost as much as his begging.

“But why don’t you want to go back? Isn’t the Institute your home?” Magnus asked, unsure if he could believe any of this.

“I can’t do anything right there,” Alec admitted softly, sadly, avoiding Magnus’ eyes as he replied, clasping his hands tightly behind his back to stop himself from fiddling. “Maybe here with you, I can do better.”

Magnus looked him up and down thoughtfully. He wanted to believe Alec, he did, but could he?

“If we do this, I give you no promise of peace and I would never let you go. Ever,” Magnus warned darkly.

Alec felt warm all over at hearing the possessive edge in Magnus’ voice. No one had ever wanted him before. Had ever paid him attention and noticed him like this. It was overwhelming. He registered that Magnus didn’t promise peace but then peace took two parties, so he understood that. His mind and heart were mainly stuck on the promise Magnus had made of never letting him go; the thought of which made him feel wanted and desired.

Alec gave him a shy but hopeful look as he asked, “I would be yours?”

“Completely,” Magnus vowed strongly.

“But…wouldn’t you want…” Alec asked, stumbling over the words, blushing embarrassed as he said it, looking down.

“What, darling?” Magnus asked confused, unsure what he meant.

Magnus was a bit distracted though by noticing that Alec looked very adorable like this, looking down like this, looking so eager to please him.

Alec took a deep breath as he forced himself to look at Magnus as he asked in a voice filled with insecurity and doubt, “Someone better?”

Magnus beamed at him, taken back by the question. Nephilim were normally so arrogant and self-assured. Alec was so different.

“Alexander, you are amazing, you really are,” Magnus assured him with a warm smile. He paused before he admitted darkly, “But I can’t trust you.”

Alec sank, his eyes holding hurt for a moment. Then he nodded in understanding as he said, “I am a Lightwood. I get it.”

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment, noticing how forlorn Alec looked at his comment.

“Can I cast a truth spell on you?” Magnus asked thoughtfully.

“What will it do?” Alec asked, looking hopeful and eager at Magnus.

“You would not be able to lie to me, to betray me,” Magnus explained matter of fact.

Alec nodded enthusiastically, not even having to think about it as he said, “Yes. Do it.”

Magnus smiled at seeing that. Maybe Alec was different. In her eagerness to create the perfect obedient soldier Maryse had created him the perfect prize. If that was so Magnus might thank her. Just before he killed her.

Red magic swirled around Magnus’ right hand as he touched Alec’s forehead.

“There,” Magnus said as the magic faded.

“How does it work?” Alec asked curiously. “I don’t feel any different.”

“Let’s test it,” Magnus suggested with a wink that made Alec blush. “Do you want to belong to me?”

Alec found himself nodding and responding truthfully before he could even think about it, “Yes.”

Magnus grinned in victory as he went on, “Do you find me attractive?”

“Very,” Alec admitted, blushing as he responded.

Ok, Alec could see the spell was working. He was really just saying the truth precisely as it was, without filter, without considering his normal shyness or embarrassment.

“Do you want me to claim you as mine?” Magnus asked lustfully, stroking Alec’s cheek.

Alec had to control a moan at even this simple touch but the touch combined with Magnus’ words were making him very excited and his pants felt way too tight.

“Claim?” Alec got out.

Magnus smirked as he elaborated in a voice filled with desire, “Sex, darling. Do you want that, with me?”

Alec sank as he admitted shyly, blushing furiously as he said it, “Yes.”

Magnus smiled contently at hearing that as he asked, “And you want to be mine?”

“Yes,” Alec replied truthfully, the spell not leaving room for saying anything else than what he truly felt, what he truly desired.

“What if I ask you to prove it?” Magnus challenged.

“How?” Alec asked confused.

“Obey me in public, in front of your parents and the Clave. Would you do that? Would you say to them you belonged to me?” Magnus dared.

Would he? Alec considered it but found he felt it was the right thing to do. A deal was a deal and he was Magnus’. He had always been his.

“Yes,” Alec said strongly, without hesitation even if he blushed a bit at saying it.

Magnus nodded happily at hearing that.

“I know your mother wants to have me killed. Do you?” Magnus asked, needing to know before they went any further.

Alec looked horrified at him as he quickly said, “No. never!”

“What do you want then?” Magnus questioned.

“To be yours,” Alec admitted hoarsely.

Magnus smiled in victory at hearing that but couldn’t help but wonder how come a Nephilim would want to belong to a Downworlder, a Prince of Hell no less, deal or no deal. Their whole society and culture would make it unusual.

“Why?” Magnus asked puzzled, curious.

Alec looked down before he admitted so quietly Magnus almost couldn’t hear him. “If I belong to you it is ok.”

Magnus tipped Alec’s head up again, their eyes locking as Alec blushed once more.

“What’s ok, darling?” Magnus questioned, not sure he understood.

“To feel what I feel. If I fulfil this deal, then it is ok to…be gay,” Alec got out, fighting to say out loud he was gay after keeping it a secret for so long.

Magnus released his grip on him as he said softly with a sympathetic stare, “They really mess with your heads in Idris, don’t they?”

Alec was unsure how to respond so he shrugged as he said, “I guess.”

“Come here, darling,” Magnus ordered in a fond voice, making the order unnecessary as he pulled the Nephilim into his embrace at the same time with his hands on his hips.

Alec put his arms around his neck as Magnus kissed him passionately, possessively. When they drew apart for breath Magnus’ cat eyes were on display. Alec looked awed at them as Magnus with a thought made his glamour reappear.

“Please don’t glamour them,” Alec begged, stroking Magnus’ chin shyly.

“My eyes?” Magnus asked a bit confused.

Alec nodded as he said in an awed and serious tone, “Yes. They are beautiful.”

Magnus felt overwhelmed for a moment, completely taken back. He had never imagined a Nephilim would think a Warlock Mark was beautiful. Magnus let his cat eyes appear again as he kissed Alec passionately once more.

“Oh, you are my perfect conquest, aren’t you?” Magnus purred when they drew apart.

“I want to be. I want to please you. Tell me what to do so I don’t do something wrong,” Alec admitted, the truth spell still in effect, making it easy for him to admit.

Magnus smirked sexily as he released him and nodded to the bed.

“Go lie on the bed,” Magnus ordered, his voice tender but firm.

Alec blushed but quickly and eagerly crawled on the bed, calmed by knowing what Magnus wanted; he wanted to do well and with orders he didn’t have to worry about doing the wrong thing. He turned around so he was on his back, looking at Magnus through lust-filled eyes.

“Like this?” Alec asked softly.

“Perfect,” Magnus said with a sexy purr that made Alec shiver with desire.

Magnus started to crawl onto the bed, up towards Alec.

“Shall I…you know? My clothes…” Alec asked shyly.

“No need. I have magic for that,” Magnus replied smartly as he with a snap of his fingers had them both naked.

“Oh,” Alec got out, blushing a deep red.

Magnus was now on top of him, holding himself up on his elbows, looking down at the Nephilim with a look filled with desire and admiration. Alec shyly tried to cover himself with a hand.

“Don’t hide, darling. You look beautiful,” Magnus insisted, his voice hoarse from lust.

Alec hesitantly removed the hand and looked shyly up at Magnus.

“I do?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus nodded as he replied, “You do.”

“You look flawless. Like a God,” Alec got out as he ran his hands over Magnus’ biceps and broad chest.

Magnus lowered himself a bit, making their erections brush against each other. They both moaned at that.

Alec had closed his eyes in pleasure at even that simple touch but opened them in surprise and desire when Magnus leaned down and sucked a mark to his neck, by his deflect rune, making the Nephilim moan wantonly.

“Your God?” Magnus asked with an arrogant wink, finding it easier to hold on to his control despite his erection than Alec, enjoying seeing his mark on Alec’s skin.

“Yes, yes. My God,” Alec eagerly agreed, nodding excitingly.

“You really know just the right thing to say to a Prince of Hell, don’t you?” Magnus said happily, feeling a power rush unlike any he had ever felt from hearing Alec’s words and seeing his body intuitively submit under his.

Magnus kissed him passionately while he magically lubed one finger. When he drew back he moved to sit between Alec’s legs. Without warning, dark arousal in his eyes, Magnus took Alec’s cock all the way down in one go.

“Fuck,” Alec got out, fisting the sheets at the pleasure.

Magnus sucked up and down on Alec’s clock a few times before he started to circle Alec’s virgin hole with his lubed finger, wanting to claim him but finding he didn’t want to hurt him either. Well, not hurt him in a bad way anyway.

Magnus pulled off Alec’s cock with a loud _pop_. Alec took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts as he looked down at him with flushed cheeks and eyes huge and round from desire.

“Relax and just feel, darling,” Magnus advised as he pushed the finger inside.

Alec tensed a bit at first but then forced himself to relax, enjoying the intimate feeling of being connected to Magnus in this primal way and barely able to wait to feel his cock inside him, to feel that kind of connection to him.

“That’s amazing,” Alec admitted, moaning slightly as Magnus started to fuck him with the finger.

“This will burn a bit at first,” Magnus warned as he magically lubed a second finger and slowly started to press both inside.

“I can take it,” Alec assured him, nodding, as he stubbornly and eagerly pressed down for more.

“How’s that?” Magnus asked as he pushed in further.

“More! Please,” Alec begged desperately, his knuckles white around the sheets he was fisting.

“You like the burn, don’t you?” Magnus asked with a knowing smirk as he started to add a third finger, stretching him further.

“Yes,” Alec admitted, embarrassed but too lost in pleasure to really say anything else as he kept pushing back for more.

“No need to be ashamed. Many like a bit of a burn, an edge to their pleasure. And I would love nothing more than to give you that, darling,” Magnus told him in a voice thick with desire as he started to fuck Alec in earnest with his fingers.

“What?” Alec got out, too caught up in his own pleasure to be able to follow the conversation.

Then Magnus did something with his fingers, he curled them slightly inside of him and touched something that made all coherent thoughts vanish.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled loudly as waves of pleasure hit him.

“That’s it, darling. Let me in,” Magnus coaxed as he continued fucking him with his fingers.

“What _is_ that?” Alec asked, sounding breathless and dazed, completely out of it.

“Your prostate. Feels amazing, doesn’t it?” Magnus asked with a smirk.

“Fuck! Yes!” Alec babbled when Magnus moved his fingers again, hitting that spot inside.

Alec squirmed and held on to the sheets tightly as he tried to take more inside, needing more.

“More?” Magnus teased.

“Please, please more!” Alec begged desperately.

Magnus decided Alec was as prepared as he wanted to be. He pulled his fingers out and magically lubed his cock, positioning himself at his opening.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus warned, teasingly touching Alec’s opening with his cockhead but not pushing inside.

“I’m ready,” Alec insisted eagerly, trying to push down but Magnus moved away.

Alec gave a small needy whine and looked accusingly at Magnus.

“What do you need, darling? Beg for it and I will give it to you,” Magnus promised darkly, moving his cock back in position but not pushing inside even if it was taking all his willpower not to claim him right now.

His need overcame his embarrassment as Alec begged, “Please…fuck me.”

“Well done, darling. You look so pretty when you beg. I bet you will look amazing on your knees too,” Magnus praised, making Alec beam happily.

Magnus pushed inside, deciding neither of them wanted slow so he pushed almost all the way to the hilt in one go.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec cried, his own cock leaking pre-come from the combined burn and pleasure.

Magnus gave him a few moments to adjust before he started up a quick and brutal rhythm that had Alec moaning and fisting the sheets tightly as Magnus hit his prostate on every thrust, making the burn and the pleasure mix into one in the most delicious way.

“So tight,” Magnus mumbled in a voice raw and hoarse with desire as he kept moving in and out of his lover faster and faster, chasing his own release.

“More, please!” Alec begged desperately, pushing down to take as much inside as he possibly could.

“So good for me. So good,” Magnus praised, by now knowing how Alec reacted to praise and sure enough; Alec’s cock twitched and he leaked even more pre-come at the words.

“I’m close. I…” Alec got out, his eyes glassy from desire.

“Not until I allow it,” Magnus warned, his voice strong and leaving no room for argument.

“What?” Alec asked confused, unsure he had heard him correctly in his lust-filled mind.

“Do you hear me, Alexander? You want to be good, right?” Magnus went on as he rolled his hips, hitting Alec’s prostate again, making the boy moan needily.

Alec nodded frantically as he got out, fisting the sheets even tighter, “Yes, yes. I will be good.”

“Good boy,” Magnus praised as he sucked a mark into his neck, by his deflect rune, near the mark he had made earlier.

Magnus kept fucking him while he sucked marks on his neck and torso. Till he decided he wanted a deeper mark. After sucking on Alec’s deflect rune for a moment he bit down, hard, drawing just the tiniest bit of blood.

“Fuck!” Alec cried out, his cock leaking even more between their stomachs as the pain and the claim, the possession, heightened his arousal even further.

“I’m close. You feel so tight, so good around my cock,” Magnus mumbled as he licked the wound he had made, licking it clean and leaving a red mark behind to show to all Alec belonged to him.

“Please touch me. I need to come,” Alec begged desperately.

“Come untouched for me, Alexander,” Magnus demanded as he increased his thrusts, feeling his orgasm drawing near.

“I…I don’t think I can. I haven’t done that before,” Alec admitted, moaning as Magnus hit his prostate again. He was close but not there yet.

“Of course, you can. Give yourself to me. Completely,” Magnus ordered, his words hot against Alec’s skin as he kept sucking marks by his neck.

Magnus moved his lips to Alec’s nipples, licking and sucking.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Alec chanted, giving himself over to the hard thrusts, to feeling owned by Magnus, belonging to him, telling himself it was ok, he could let go now. Magnus had him.

“Come for me, Alexander!” Magnus ordered before he bit down, hard.

“Fuck!” Alec cried out as the burn came just as Magnus hit his prostate, sending him over the edge.

Magnus licked the small bite as he thrust in and out of Alec a few more times, feeling Alec’s muscles tighten around him as his orgasm ran through him. However, what pushed Magnus over was the completely blissed out look in Alec’s eyes as he floated as his orgasm ran through him.

“Ahh!” Magnus got out as he came deep inside his angel.

Magnus breathed heavily, his orgasm running through him, making him smile satisfied. He pulled out as carefully as he could, but Alec still seemed out of it, smiling stupidly. Magnus rolled to the side and cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers. He pulled Alec close, putting Alec’s head to lie on his chest.

“You alright, darling?” Magnus asked softly as he stroked his hair and held him tight.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled, smiling against Magnus’ shoulder as he snuggled close like a little koala bear.

“You are so cute when you are out of it,” Magnus admitted with a fond look as he kissed the top of his head.

“M…Hmm,” Alec got out, giving up on finding words and just smiled against Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a juice box with a straw was in his hand.

“Shh. It’s ok, darling. Drink this,” Magnus ordered softly as he held the straw to Alec’s lips.

Alec obediently drank it all and Magnus magic’d the juice box away.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled satisfied, his eyes still glazed as he snuggled close again.

Magnus closed his arms around Alec, convinced he had done a great deal here.

“You did so well. So well,” Magnus praised tenderly.

Alec lifted his head and looked at him as he asked hopefully, “Well?”

Magnus nodded and stroked his cheek as he said softly, “Yes, such a good boy for me.”

Alec smiled joyfully as he laid his head back down on Magnus’ chest.

“Well. Good,” Alec mumbled to himself.

Magnus held him tight as he kissed the top of his head.

“You just snuggle close to me, angel. I shall care for you from now on. You are mine now, Alexander! Mine!” Magnus said strongly, fondly, possessively, his arms tightening almost painfully around Alec, but the Nephilim didn’t mind. In fact, he leaned eagerly into the possessive touch.

“Yours,” Alec agreed softly, smiling happily at the thought as his eyes flustered shut.

_The end of part 4  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. It would mean a lot to me.**
> 
> _Note: I have 4 other Malec WIPs running at the moment. I am trying to finish off as many WIPs before Christmas as possible but until I can bring my number of WIPs down expect a few weeks between updates. And please don't ask me if I am giving up on my WIPs; I finished a 250.000+ word Malec fic in 7 months and have in over 20+ years of fanfic writing only ever given up on 1 fic, and it wasn't under this name (and I had actually finished it; I just forgot to upload the rest of it before I left the fandom. Sorry about that to those who were there back in 2003 when that happened. I still feel bad about it.)._


	5. Kneel For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Maryse finally meet again and they both show their true colors. Magnus protects Alec and he in turn prove his loyalty for all to see while Jace bends the knee. Izzy is sent to the Seelie Realm. Luke wakes up, swearing his allegiance to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my great beta readers as always.  
> Warnings: Word games, sarcasm, manipulation, kneeling, bending the knee, threats, hints of child abuse (Alec is almost hit by Maryse but Magnus stops her), discrimination against Downworlders, hints of homophobia, racism due to demon-blood. Talk of war. Talk of ownership, submission. Alec being quite happy with Magnus being protective and possessive. Magnus is attacked with a dagger but is fine.

_Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 5: Kneel For Me

Alec had awoken feeling drained and spent, aching in all the right ways. He had been a bit embarrassed, but Magnus had again praised him for last night, making Alec beam proudly. He had conjured breakfast in bed with eggs, bacon, croissants, waffles, juice, and coffee. Alec had been overwhelmed; no one had ever made him breakfast in bed before. There was even a rose. It was blue; an unusual color for a rose that just made it all the prettier. Alec had asked about the color. Magnus had explained blue was the Warlock color as he had handed it to Alec. The Nephilim had blushed, feeling there was a deeper meaning in Magnus’ words and gesture than handing him a rose. Magnus had also magic’d him a new outfit which was black with blue linings, making Alec feel cared for and proud that Magnus wanted to signify that he was his. After all, the Warlock could have chosen anyone and still he chose him, making Alec feel almost high from knowing that.

Luke had still been out of it when Magnus and Alec had left the bedroom and gone into the living room. Jonathan had said he would watch him and Clary while Magnus and Alec went to the Institute. Magnus had suggested Clary distract herself from her worry for Luke and her grief over her mother by preparing breakfast for her and Jonathan, so she was busy doing that when Magnus made a portal. He ensured the portal went to just outside the New York Institute. With a protective and possessive hand on the small of Alec’s back Magnus had led Alec through. As they walked the short distance to the Institute Magnus keep the hand at the small of Alec’s back. Alec fought a blush but met the eyes of the guards evenly, proudly. He was moved that Magnus wanted to make their connection clear like that. It made him feel special.

They walked down one of the many corridors leading to the ops room where they expected to find the duty officer who would take Magnus’ statement. As they turned a corner they saw Izzy coming towards them. There was no one else but the three of them in the corridor and she lit up like a Christmas tree when she spotted her brother.

“Alec!” Izzy said joyfully, almost running the rest of the way.

She stopped before them, taking in Magnus’ arm around Alec and the way he pulled Alec a bit closer against him when she arrived before them, Alec eagerly leaning into the touch, looking proud and shy at the same time at the Warlock’s protective and possessive gesture.

“Hi Izzy,” Alec said with a fond smile.

Izzy gave him a warm hug with her arms around his neck that he returned one armed as Magnus still held on to him and frankly neither of them felt like separating.

“You two seem to have grown close,” Izzy observed with a knowing smirk, her eyes on Magnus’ arm around her brother. “I hope it meant you had some fun.”

Alec blushed as he protested, “Izzy!”

Izzy just grinned at him. Magnus pulled Alec closer and he shyly hid his face by his neck.

“Oh, I took good care of him, my dear,” Magnus assured her, smiling as he moved his hand over Alec’s back in a calming and supportive gesture that had Izzy give an almost invisible approving nod.

“Hi Magnus,” Izzy said, smiling back. “I’m sure you did.”

Their exchange had made Alec feel less embarrassed. He pulled back from Magnus but stayed plastered against his side, giving Magnus a chaste kiss on the cheek in thanks for his support, blushing as he did so as Izzy was staring wide-eyed at them, a wide grin on her lips.

“What did the Clave say about Valentine?” Alec asked her in a serious tone, frowning in concern, getting the conversation back to the big picture.

“They didn’t believe us,” Izzy admitted regretfully.

“What?” Alec asked, shocked. “But the memory from the little girl was clear.”

Izzy shook her head at him at calling Clary _little girl_. Well, she guessed Clary was a little girl given she had been raised Mundane; so much younger than them in all ways that mattered as they had been trained as warriors since birth whereas she had been allowed to play and be a child.

“Clary,” Izzy automatically corrected him, making Alec playfully roll his eyes at her. She was sure Alec remembered her name; he never forgot any details and did it on purpose because he actually was worried for her. “And yes, but they don’t believe he’s back.”

“They don’t want to believe. They always knew,” Magnus said darkly.

Alec turned to look up at him, a confused expression on his face as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“They found two bodies in Valentine’s house when it burned down after his failed coup during the Uprising and assumed it was him and his son,” Magnus reminded them and Alec and Izzy nodded agreement, knowing this.

“And?” Izzy prompted.

Magnus sighed in frustration.

“Seriously? The Mundanes test more carefully than that, in particularly when it comes to identifying the remains of mass murderers!” Magnus replied angrily. He took a deep calming breath before he added grimly, “No, there are only two explanations.”

Izzy and Alec shared a puzzled look.

“What’s that?” Izzy asked for them both.

“The Clave always secretly wanted all demon-blooded gone so they kept Valentine around to do their dirty work for them,” Magnus postulated darkly.

Izzy and Alec frowned in concern at that prospect. That would mean they had willingly been aiding a corrupt regime. Not at all an appealing thought.

“And reason two?” Alec asked with a worried frown.

“They are simply too stupid, refusing to use Mundane technology, refusing to investigate or look a gift horse in the mouth. Refusing to see the obvious truth before their very eyes as it is inconvenient for them. So instead, they tried to ignore it all and forget it ever existed. What’s some dead Downworlders to the Clave after all?” Magnus replied grimly, his cat eyes briefly flashing in rage.

Alec and Izzy shared a horrified look and sank, seeing his point. It was hard to come up with other reasons than those two.

“No matter the reasons that means all Downworlders are in danger and Idris will do nothing to protect them,” Alec said worried, deciding to focus on the immediate issue.

“What can we do?” Izzy asked desperately, looking from Alec to Magnus for an answer.

Magnus smiled inwardly. She was really making this almost too easy for him. Perfect!

“We would need the support of someone powerful. And a safe place for our most vulnerable; the Warlock children and our other noncombatants. But where?” Magnus questioned out loud, adding a hint of worry and concern to his words, looking from Izzy to Alec.

Alec thought hard about it, eager to help, devastated just thinking about innocents getting hurt. Suddenly it came to him. The Seelie Realm could only be entered with permission from the Seelies. This rule was in effect for all; Downworlders and Nephilim.

“The Seelie Realm!” Alec suggested triumphantly, looking at Magnus to see what he thought of the idea.

Magnus could have cheered; wonderful! Just the suggestion he wanted to hear.

“What an interesting idea,” Magnus marveled, smiling widely at Alec, giving his best performance as if the suggestion truly was new to him and not an integral part of his plan that had been years in the making.

Alec beamed proudly and felt like purring contently when Magnus stroked his cheek. Alec turned and put his arms around Magnus’ neck and the Warlock held around his midriff. Magnus claimed his lips in a passionate kiss that had Alec wordlessly sigh and melt, his heart bursting with joy and passion. They got so lost in the kiss it wasn’t until Izzy cleared her throat they reluctantly separated. However, Magnus again kept a hand around Alec’s back.

“So, we should ask for an audience with the Seelie Queen?” Izzy asked when she had Alec and Magnus’ attention again.

“I know a Seelie Knight, Meliorn, quite well. He can help,” Magnus suggested innocently.

“Meliorn? I know him,” Izzy admitted, smiling as she said it, not about to admit she knew him because she had sex with him for intel. She left that detail out.

“Oh, really? What a coincidence,” Magnus replied, faking surprise. As if he didn’t already know this and had planned on this from the start.

“So how do we see the Seelie Queen?” Alec asked, looking to Magnus for an answer.

“I can portal you to Meliorn, Isabelle, while your brother and I go have a talk with the duty officer in the ops room about the incident at my club,” Magnus suggested after pretending to be thinking it over.

“You can portal to the Seelie Realm?” Izzy asked surprised.

“Yes.”

His answer made both Izzy and Alec look at him with astonishment, making Magnus seem to almost glow under their admiring stares.

“That’s amazing. I thought only Seelies could go there using Seelie gateways,” Izzy admitted, given him a look filled with awe.

“I am just that magical, my dear,” Magnus said with a teasing smile, making both Lightwood siblings grin. He paused before he elaborated, “Meliorn is a friend. He has allowed for me to portal to his private chambers when needed. It avoids the whole court being notified whenever I visit.”

What Magnus didn’t say was that it was rather useful when you are planning a coup and a full-scale war, including regicide.

“Ok, I will go talk to Meliorn. He knows me so that should make it easier,” Izzy offered.

Magnus had to repress a grin; he loved it when a plan came together!

“We can go outside and…” Alec started to suggest, nodding towards the way they had arrived and the exist to the Institute.

Magnus shook his head.

“No need. I can make the portal here, in the hallway.”

“Inside the Institute?” Izzy said doubtfully. “It’s warded. No one can portal in or out of here without the Institute knowing about it and giving permission.”

Magnus winked at her as said, “True.” He paused for effort before he added, “But guess who made those wards? Me.”

“So, you ensured you and only you could pass through the wards?” Alec guessed and Magnus nodded smugly. He paused before he admitted with clear admiration and surprise in his voice, “Ok. That’s…immensely powerful.”

“I know,” Magnus smirked, smiling arrogantly at the two Nephilim.

Alec and Izzy both smiled back, a bit dazed by realizing just how powerful he truly was.

“Very well. Portal me to Meliorn and I will talk with him about it,” Izzy said with clear strength and conviction in her tone.

“One portal coming right up, my dear,” Magnus replied as he made a portal one handed, the other still around Alec.

“Be careful, Izzy,” Alec said, giving her a worried look.

“Of course, and likewise,” Izzy said as she gave him a quick hug. When they pulled back, she added in a warning tone, giving him a concerned look, “Watch out, mum is in a mood.”

Alec bit his lower lip anxiously and tensed. Seeing and feeling this Magnus pulled Alec closer to him as he proclaimed firmly, “I shall protect him from now on.”

“Oh?” Izzy asked, surprised but hopeful, looking from Alec to Magnus.

“Alexander belongs to me and I always take care of what’s mine,” Magnus said matter of fact, looking at Alec as he spoke to see if he would do as he had said he would and publicly acknowledge this.

Alec blushed a bit but nodded shyly, smiling at Magnus, feeling protected and cared for in a way he had never felt before.

“I need to hear more about this,” Izzy insisted, curiosity, joy, and a bit of confusion in her tone.

“Later. You need to go to the Seelie Realm. Shoo,” Magnus insisted, doing a ‘go’ motion with the hand he had used to open the portal and was still using to keep it open.

Izzy nodded and was about to step through the portal when Alec’s voice stopped her.

“Does mum know I only got back now?” Alec asked her worried.

Izzy turned and looked at him, shaking her head as she quickly calmed him by explaining, “No. She caught up with Jace and I not long after we returned but Jace said you had gone ahead to prepare for a sparring session with him.”

Alec released the breath he hadn’t known he had been holding, making Magnus give him a worried look and hold tighter around him.

“Oh. Ok, good,” Alec got out, relieved.

Izzy gave him a worried look as she assured him, “Take care, Alec. I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Take care,” Alec said with a warm smile.

She turned towards the portal but then looked over her shoulder as she said with a fond look at Magnus and then back at Alec, “I am happy you have someone now to care for you.”

Alec smiled affectionately at Magnus who smiled back with an equally soft expression. He leaned further against Magnus, smiling even more when Magnus pulled him closer.

“Thank you.”

Izzy nodded and took a deep breath before she turned back to the portal and stepped through. As soon as she was gone Magnus closed the portal.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other and Magnus kissed his temple tenderly before they continued towards the ops room. Magnus could feel Alec get more and more worried about running into his mother, his body tensing. Magnus held tighter around him in response and that seemed to calm him a bit.

“Don’t worry, Magnus. Izzy is really good with Meliorn,” Alec said, babbling to break the silence, getting more and more nervous the closer they got to the ops room as the likelihood of running into Maryse increased. He frowned when he realized what his words could be taken as, blushing. “What I mean is…”

“I get it, darling. And I am sure she is,” Magnus replied with a fond smile, cutting him off from his rather delightful babbling.

Alec smiled at him, reassured by Magnus’ calm and conviction,

“I think she may find Meliorn is not quite as pliant as she might have thought,” Magnus mumbled under his breath, having full confidence Meliorn could get Izzy where he wanted her. He had certainly lived up to his end of the deal so surely the Seelie Knight could do the rest.

They turned a corner, and the ops room came into view, filled with people. Several of them turned to look at Alec and Magnus as they appeared. Some of them recognized Magnus and their hands went to their weapons’ belt, their eyes darkening in suspicion and mistrust. Alec instinctively moved to block Magnus from the stares. However, a sharp voice coming from the left of the room had Alec wince and turn in that direction.

“Alec!” Maryse snapped as she quickly walked over to him and Magnus, giving Magnus a dark and cold look.

This time Magnus moved to block Alec, but Alec put a hand on his arm and he reluctantly stepped back. Instinctively Alec stood at parade rest before her. Magnus put a hand on Alec’s back with an almost defiant look at Maryse, staring her down. Magnus’ touch made Alec relax a fraction.

“Ma’am,” Alec said formally, his voice sounding even but to those who knew him his nervousness was clear in his eyes and how tense he was.

Maryse briefly gave Alec a disappointed look as she looked him up and down when she stopped before him and Magnus. She then dismissed him entirely, focused on Magnus.

“Magnus Bane,” Maryse said ominously, her eyes hard and her displeasure clear.

Magnus gave a dark smile as he purred, “Maryse. Charming as ever.”

“Still alive, Bane?” Maryse spat.

“Not from lack of you trying, dearie,” Magnus gave back.

“I am the co-head of this Institute, Bane. You will address me properly,” Maryse insisted, waving a warning finger in his face.

Magnus looked unfazed as he said coldly, “I will address you as I see fit. You are fortunate I speak to you at all.”

Maryse fought to control her rage as she turned to Alec and ordered, “Alec, take that…thing’s statement and then get him out of the Institute!”

Alec gave her a shocked look at hearing her talk like that about Magnus and then to his face. He looked to Magnus worriedly to see how he took it, but Magnus just grinned at her.

“Tut, tut, Maryse. Is that any way to speak to your son-in-law?” Magnus joked with a dark air.

Maryse paled but recovered quickly from her shock.

“You are nothing to me but a filthy Downworlder,” Maryse insisted.

Again Alec looked worried at Magnus but he was completely immune to her words, making Alec almost beam with pride.

“You wound me now that I think so highly of you,” Magnus said sarcastically.

Maryse’s eyes narrowed as she asked suspiciously, “Why are you really here? Something is going on.”

“What’s going on is that Valentine and the Circle are back. The so-called punishments the Elite Nephilim got, like your husband and yourself, were always laughable. House arrest for mass murder, racism, and genocide. Did the Clave really think the Downworld would accept that?” Magnus replied ominously, his voice dripping with contempt.

“Of course. They will do as they are told as my son should have done but I will see to that later,” Maryse forewarned menacingly, making Alec almost recoil from her harsh tone.

Magnus pulled Alec closer to his side, his cat eyes flashing in warning at Maryse.

“Nephilim may hunt us for sport, treat us like animals or unruly children at best but beware, Maryse, if you beat a dog long enough it **will** bite you,” Magnus cautioned.

“Are you threatening me?” Maryse asked, disbelief and shock in her voice.

Magnus gave her a cold look as he replied evenly, “No. I am telling you.”

“You should be dead,” Maryse reminded him, her regret at having been unable to see this done clear in her tone.

Alec paled at the threat to Magnus’ life.

“Mother, please. I don’t think…” Alec said, trying for a calming and soft tone to get her to settle down.

Maryse spun around to face him, her eyes ablaze with fury at being corrected in public, by her own son!

“Shut up!” Maryse ordered harshly.

Just then Jace had turned a corner and saw the display, giving Alec a worried look as he started to walk towards him.

Unable to control her temper any longer, feeling betrayed by Alec’s words she raised her hand to slap him open-handed. It all happened so quickly. Alec saw it and winced in anticipation of the hit, moving his head a bit back but not in time to avoid it. However, the hit never fell.

The whole room froze as Magnus had caught Maryse’s right wrist in an iron grip with his free hand, his cat eyes shining with rage.

“Get your hands off me!” Maryse hissed as she tried to pull her hand back, but Magnus added magic to his grip, preventing it.

“If you ever consider striking Alexander again, I will cut off the hand you raise. Understood?” Magnus told her with calm conviction.

Jace had paled at seeing what had happened and rushed over to them, looking from Maryse, to Magnus and then settling on Alec.

“What is going on here?” Jace asked worried. “Alec, are you ok?”

Alec nodded, still a bit shaken as he got out, “I’m fine.”

“Stay out of this, Jace. It is the right of a mother to discipline her child and the right of the Head of the Institute to discipline her subordinates,” Maryse warned.

Magnus released Maryse’ wrist and she rubbed the marks left behind, flashing Magnus a dark look.

Magnus looked to Alec and his whole expression and demeanor changed from cold and unyielding to warm and soft.

“Come here, darling,” Magnus said affectionately, pulling Alec into his arms.

Alec eagerly obeyed, embracing him, hiding his face by his neck, ignoring the shocked gasps from the gathered Shadowhunters. A warning glare from Magnus’ cat eyes had the gathered Nephilim shut up while Magnus held Alec close, drawing calming circles on his back.

“I know but…” Jace replied Maryse, looking concerned to Alec.

“Not another word or we may need to reconsider this whole semi adoption situation with you!” Maryse warned harshly.

Jace almost took a step back, looking stunned and shocked but above all hurt.

Magnus carefully, reluctantly pulled a bit back from Alec, giving him a warm smile that he returned. He then focused on Jace. This was playing out better than he could possibly have hoped for or planned. Alec wanted Jace to stay at the loft with them and as Magnus had reminded Jonathan then Jace was loyal to people and not causes. Furthermore, parabatai were known for being fiercely protective of each other, ensuring Jace would be willing to do almost anything to protect Alec from further harm after the display he had just witnessed.

“Jace, support me now and I swear I will protect Alexander. Come with me, us, now, and you shall always have a home with me,” Magnus offered strongly, seriously.

Alec gave Magnus a warm look at hearing that. He stood up straight and gave Jace an encouraging smile, sending calming and affectionate waves through the parabatai bond to him.

“Alec?” Jace asked, looking unsure and hesitant.

“I trust Magnus. Completely,” Alec said firmly, earning him a proud smile from the Warlock.

Jace nodded to that, feeling Alec’s certainty in the bond. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he asked, “And you will protect Alec? And Izzy?”

“Yes,” Magnus said without any hesitation. He always protected what was his.

Suddenly Alec remembered something, and he looked worried at Magnus as he warned, “Max is in Alicante.”

He was showing his hand, well some of it anyway, but Magnus decided it was worth it. It was about time Idris remembered that he was a Prince of Hell and he should be respected and feared as such! He was loyal to his allies, merciless to his enemies. Better they all learned that lesson.

Magnus gave Alec a reassuring smile as he replied but his words were for Maryse, wanting to drive home just how powerful he was and just what he would be taking from her which was everything!

“That’s ok. I have people on the inside. I can get him out.”

Maryse had been staring at the three men before her in pure shock at this exchange.

“What?! You most certainly cannot!” Maryse said sharply.

Magnus ignored her as he gave Jace a firm look as he warned, “Jace, it is now or never.”

When Jace still hesitated Alec assured him, “Jace, it’s ok. Trust Magnus. He knows what he’s doing.”

Jace sighed wordlessly as he mumbled, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Magnus had quickly found Alec to be insightful and intelligent, but his desire for love and affection distracted him from questioning his game plan. That obviously wouldn’t work with Jace and he was clearly not as stupid as Magnus had hoped. Magnus made a mental note to be sure to threw Clary into his arms as soon as possible. Keeping her happy was bound to take up a lot of his time and focus, distracting him from overthinking how well everything was coming together for Magnus.

“What do you say?” Magnus pressured.

Jace took a deep breath before he said strongly, giving Magnus an unwavering look, “Ok. I will support you.”

Magnus nodded in approval, “Good.”

Jace was unsure how to take Magnus’ statement and asked sheepishly, “What am I supporting?”

Magnus answered Jace’s question by turning towards Maryse again, deciding that his plan had come far enough to lay the cards on the table. It wasn’t like the whole Shadow World hadn’t felt this coming; war had been brewing for a long time. It was like the elephant in the room everyone knew was there but no one mentioned.

“Maryse, for Alexander’s sake I give this ultimatum to Idris. Surrender unconditionally, now, and avoid a war. Proceed at your own peril,” Magnus proclaimed, his voice loud, strong and sure, heard by all in the room.

The ops room broke out in shocked gasps and low chatter and suddenly a lot of buttons were being pushed. Jace and Alec quickly recovered from their shock at Magnus’ ultimatum, having known war was on the horizon for a while. However, his words had been like a bomb going off and everyone was tensing, unsure how to proceed, the gathered Nephilim touching their weapons but unwilling to make a move on Magnus without permission, all looking to Maryse.

Jace tensed and put a hand to his weapon as well, scanning the room for threats. Alec tensed too but looked to Magnus to see how he wanted to proceed.

“You are insane!” Maryse accused, giving Magnus a dark look.

Magnus shrugged as he said coldly, “Maybe but if so you and the cruelty from Idris made me so.”

Maryse turned to look at Alec as she ordered sharply, “Alec, you will stop this nonsense and obey me now!”

Alec fought the conditional response to do as she wanted as he pleaded, “Mother, please…I genuinely believe Magnus would be fair in his judgements if Idris surrenders to him.”

“Unconditionally? On the word and mercy of a Downworlder?!” Maryse snorted in disgust and disbelief.

Alec nodded, “Yes.” He paused before he reminded her, “It is nothing Idris hasn’t demanded of the Downworld in the past. The difference would just be that I believe Magnus would be fair. Idris wasn’t.”

“Never!” Maryse said strongly.

“Mother, please!” Alec said, frustrated.

“Not another word!” Maryse warned.

“Maryse, you seem to be under the misguided impression Alexander is yours to command. He isn’t. He’s **mine** ,” Magnus said coldly, possessively.

Alec blushed shyly at his words while smiling softly, happy to hear Magnus saying that so proudly, so strongly, for all to hear.

Maryse gave him an irritated look as she said with a dismissive hand wave, “Nonsense!”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he reminded her, “He was **always** mine. Since before he was born, he was promised to me.”

“Nephilim don’t follow Downworlder customs. He belongs to Idris, the Angel…me!” Maryse insisted fiercely.

Jace looked from one to the other, unsure what to do but he stepped a bit closer to Alec, his hand still on his weapon, just in case.

“What has any of those ever done but hurt him and abuse him?” Magnus accused, his eyes narrowed in allegation. His expression softened when he looked at Alec as he added in a warmer tone, “With me he would find care and protection in his submission.”

Maryse stared open-mouthed at Magnus, shaking her head at him.

“You are delusional. No Nephilim kneel to a Downworlder. **Ever**!”

“You have had Alexander and everyone in this room not just kneeling but flat on the floor to be stepped on and misled for ages, figuratively if not outright. Kneeling for me is not a hardship after that I’m sure,” Magnus claimed in a dark tone.

Maryse ignored him as she turned to Alec again as she warned, her tone now dripping with repressed rage, “Alexander! Stop this nonsense now! This is your last chance! I will **disown** you if you don’t!”

Alec recoiled as if she had hit him, making Magnus pull him closer towards him while Jace gave her a warning look.

“Go ahead. He is **mine**! He was never a Lightwood to start with,” Magnus informed her matter of fact, demonstratively kissing Alec’s temple.

“Alec!” Maryse warned, her hands forming fists in fury.

“Alexander, darling, show your mother and these fine people you are serious,” Magnus said softly, drawing a bit back from him so they were facing each other, stroking his cheek tenderly. At Alec’s confused look Magnus added in a warm tone, “Kneel for me.”

Maryse looked shocked at him.

“He would **never**!” Maryse protested loudly.

Alec found he was unfazed by her words, by everyone’s eyes on him. Magnus was right; it was no hardship. This was Magnus; he would care for him and be there to rise him up. He had knelt for many people in his life, in one way or another. His parents. The Clave. The Angel. The Silent Brothers. None had deserved it. But Magnus did. He always would.

“You are wrong, mother. You were always wrong,” Alec said firmly, his voice unwavering and sure.

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec as he pulled a bit back only to go to his knees before him, smiling warmly up at him, his eyes showing only trust and adoration, stealing Magnus’ breath. Alec was absolutely perfect; everything he had ever wanted.

“Kneeling is truly a good look on you. I always knew you would look amazing like this. My Nephilim. My Alexander,” Magnus told him, a lump in his throat, his words for Alec alone, soft and tender, his eyes filled with the same level of adoration that was reflected in Alec’s eyes.

Alec blushed and smiled even more at his words. Magnus reaching down and stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly, their eyes locking, everyone else forgotten.

The whole room gasped in surprise and shock, the sound reluctantly making Magnus look away from Alec, turning his attention to Maryse. She stood frozen, a look of pure horror and disgust on her face.

“You said no Nephilim had ever and would ever kneel for a Downworlder. Seems we are making history,” Magnus said in a superior tone.

“Alec! For the love of the Angel get up!” Maryse insisted, looking embarrassed and horrified at him.

Her words made Alec blush but not out of embarrassment for himself. He knelt proudly for Magnus. No, embarrassed because of how she acted towards Magnus. That she was embarrassing herself with her narrow-minded views and bigoted opinions. However, the tension in the room made him tense too. However, he calmed down when Magnus stroked his cheek tenderly once more, trusting Magnus had to situation in hand.

“He doesn’t obey you, Maryse,” Magnus said matter of fact as he looked at her again.

“Magnus! You have bewitched him!” Maryse accused hotly.

“Not at all but if you want proof of that…” Magnus said evenly, his eyes finding Jace who had remained close but been unsure what to really do. An idea came to him, a way to prove his power and test Jace as well as bring him closer.

“Jace, bend the knee,” Magnus said calmly.

Jace looked surprised at him, looking from Alec to Magnus as he got out, “What?”

“You said you supported me. Prove it now. Bend the knee,” Magnus repeated.

Jace struggled with himself and his childhood teachings on strength and power.

“I’m not sure…” Jace admitted, confused.

Magnus knew he had to get Jace to do this, now. If he did it would strengthen his powerbase immensely when the Shadow World heard that Idris’ strongest warrior bend the knee to him. But if Jace refused him in public….well, that would not go over well. However, Magnus never started what he didn’t think he could finish.

“Jace,” Magnus started, his tone strong but kind, full of calm authority, “I am sure you have suffered growing up and been told all kinds of lies regarding power, weakness and strength. Do this now, here, for all to see, and you will discover that with me you will find the home you have always been looking for. There is nothing for you with Idris; they have only ever exploited and used you for your skills. Choosing me is to choose to live and not just survive.”

While Magnus’ words and calm posture spoke to Jace, what made him make his decision was the calm assurance and affection Alec sent to him through the bond.

“Very well,” Jace said, giving the Warlock a nod.

Jace held Magnus’ gaze as he bent one knee, folding his hands over it, looking up at him, ignoring the shocked looks everyone was giving him at seeing Idris’ best warior in generations bending the knee for a Downworlder.

Magnus nodded approvingly to Jace while Maryse rolled her eyes in frustration and distaste at seeing this.

“By the Angel! Jace!” Maryse hissed in dismay.

“Unconditional surrender, Maryse!” Magnus reminded her coldly.

Her eyes flashed with hatred as she vowed strongly, “Never!”

Magnus gave her a piercing look as he said matter of fact, “Then I have no further use for Idris, the Clave, this Institute or you.”

His cold dismissal had Maryse showing fear for the first time, unsure what he meant by that.

“What are you going to do?” Maryse demanded to know.

“What I should have done a long time ago,” Magnus said firmly.

He looked down at Jace and Alec and his expression softened as he said, “Jace and Alexander, you may rise.”

Jace rose while Magnus reached out a hand to Alec with an affectionate smile, helping him to his feet and right into his arms.

“You can’t win!” Maryse insisted but she was sounding desperate even in her own ears.

Magnus gave Alec a warm embrace. When they drew apart, he took Alec’s hand in his, smiling proudly when Alec held his hand defiantly in front of the gathered Nephilim who couldn’t hide their disgust and distaste at the affectionate display.

“Of course, I can. I can smell your fear from here,” Magnus told her with a superior smirk.

Magnus created a portal single handed right before them, giving the gathered Nephilim a small hint of his true strength. Magnus took a step towards the portal, still holding Alec’s hand. Alec willingly followed, giving Maryse a sad look filled with regret.

“Alec, don’t you dare go with him! Don’t you dare!” Maryse yelled furiously at him.

“I have already magic’d all your stuff from both your rooms to my loft,” Magnus said, looking from Alec to Jace and back again. Magnus gave Alec a soft smile as he asked, “Shall we, darling?”

Alec took a deep breath, looking from Maryse’s disapproving and angry look to Magnus’ soft expression.

“Yes,” Alec said strongly, without any doubt or hesitation. He had no regrets leaving it all behind. His future was with Magnus; he was sure of it.

“Alec!” Maryse screamed at him.

“Maryse, I do declare…you are rather uncontrollable at the moment. Must be your blood, don’t you think?” Magnus said sarcastically.

“How dare you!” Maryse yelled furiously.

Maryse pulled a dagger and threw it at Magnus. Jace pulled his blade and lit it, stepping in front of Alec. Magnus and Alec released each other and Alec unglamoured and drew his bow, having an arrow ready in a flash. However, before any of them could do anything Magnus had deflected the dagger with a magical blast, sending it flying harmlessly against the far wall.

“Nah, nah. Don’t try that again, Maryse,” Magnus warned coldly, his cat eyes shining dangerously. “I have plans to have you live to see Idris fall!”

Jace sheathed his blade and Alec put the arrow and his bow away once more.

Out of options Maryse yelled furiously, “I hate you!”

Magnus shrugged, enraging her further with his calm in the face of her anger as he replied, “I know.”

Magnus gave Alec a tender look and offered his hand once more. Alec took it without missing a beat, smiling warmly at him.

“Have fun explaining this mess to the Clave. After all, they are known for being such a forgiving bunch,” Magnus said with a leer to Maryse as he walked towards the portal with Alec next to him, Jace walking on Alec’s other side.

“Jace! Alec! Will you really let your people suffer?” Maryse yelled after them, feeling vindicated in her hatred and fury.

“Idris brought this upon itself! If you had been less Hitler and more Ghandi we would not be here,” Magnus told her frankly.

“You won’t win! Alec will eventually obey my orders and kill you!” Maryse insisted frantically.

Alec gave her a cold look as he said firmly, “No. I won’t.”

Maryse looked shocked at him as she got out, “You have never disobeyed me before.”

“But I have and if nothing else I will make sure he learns how,” Jace said strongly, giving her a cold look.

“Goodbye, Maryse,” Magnus said darkly. Then he smirked evilly as he added, “And thank you for raising Alexander to become the perfect consort for me. I really couldn’t have asked for more.”

His words made Alec beam with pride and joy while Maryse looked pale and shocked.

“I am sorry I was never enough. Goodbye, mother,” Alec said sadly, shaking his head at her.

With a firm grip on Magnus’ hand and Jace walking beside him Alec walked through the portal, no regrets, no hesitation at what he was leaving behind, knowing his tomorrow would be so much better than even his best days of the past had ever been.

“Don’t you dare!” Maryse yelled furiously after them as the portal closed.

They exited a little down the street from the Institute, the portal closing behind them. Magnus didn’t want to portal directly to the loft in case the Institute might capture and force a Warlock to try and trace his portal. As soon as the portal had closed Magnus turned to give Alec a worried look, noticing Jace was doing the same.

“Are you ok, darling?” Magnus asked softly.

“Yes,” Alec insisted, his voice sounding far away.

A shudder made Alec look at his free hand and he was surprised to see it was him who was shaking. He guessed he was in shock. He felt Jace sending calming waves through the bond, feeling his concern and it calmed him a bit but not completely.

“No,” Alec admitted, wanting to be truthful with Magnus, always.

Jace looked around, placing himself between the couple and the Institute, standing guard, in case they were followed.

“You are shaking!” Magnus observed, worried. He pulled Alec close and into his arms as he said warmly, “Come here, darling.”

Alec put his arms around his neck and hid his face by his neck, calming down now as he felt Magnus’ arms around him, feeling his warmth and smelling his unique scent of sandalwood and pine.

“I’m ok,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ skin.

“Shh. I have you now,” Magnus insisted, kissing the top of Alec’s head tenderly.

“We should get as much distance between us and the institute as possible,” Jace warned, still able to see the Institute from here in the distance which meant they could see them too and would soon catch up to them.

“Yes, I…” Magnus began but just then his mobile rang.

The noise made Alec pull out of Magnus’ embrace, but Magnus kept a firm grip on his hand.

With a nod of his head Magnus indicated they should start walking towards his loft. Magnus released Alec’s hand in favor of holding around his waist. He took out his phone with the other hand, smiling contently when Alec leaned against him as they walked. Jace glamoured himself and drew his blade and walked on Alec’s other side, scanning their surroundings, ready for any potential attack.

Magnus answered the phone, seeing the caller ID and knowing precisely why his brother would call and what about; they had planned this for years after all.

“ _What is it, Jonathan?_ ”

“ _Well, good morning to you too, brother_ ,” Jonathan said from the other end with dry humor.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s reply.

“ _I am having a bit of a situation on my hands,”_ Magnus admitted.

 _“Oh? Things went off script?”_ Jonathan asked carefully, phrasing it so Magnus knew he referred to their plan while anyone else listening would think he just meant the investigation of the Circle attack at his Club.

 _“Only in good ways but things escalated. You need to contact Helen and get Alexander’s brother out of Alicante now, as soon as this conversation is over,”_ Magnus ordered.

Helen was a half Nephilim and half Seelie woman who was one of Magnus’ key contacts in Idris, together with her wife, Aline Penhallow. They had married in secret and supported Magnus so they could live and love freely.

 _“Consider it done,”_ Jonathan promised.

Magnus nodded approval even though Jonathan couldn’t see it.

 _“What do you need?”_ Magnus asked matter of fact, but his voice was softer now, keeping an eye out for any potential threats as he spoke.

“ _The werewolf has woken up. He wants to talk to you,”_ Jonathan said and from his tone Magnus knew Clary and Luke were nearby, listening to their conversation.

“ _Put him on,”_ Magnus said.

After a few seconds the phone had changed hands.

“ _Bane_ ,” Luke greeted, his voice sounding rough and with barely controlled emotions.

“ _Luke_ ,” Magnus acknowledged.

“ _Clary told me Valentine killed Jocelyn_ , _”_ Luke said in a pained tone.

“ _Yes. I’m sorry_ ,” Magnus replied, putting some sympathy into his tone even though he had never cared for the woman after she had abandoned her own son just because he had demon-blood.

“ _Have you told the Clave?”_ Luke asked.

“ _Idris won’t respond. They don’t believe he’s back,”_ Magnus replied, having to fight to sound regretful when in reality he had never expected them to react reasonable or in any way that considered the Downworld.

“ _I won’t sit idly by! He killed Jocelyn!”_ Luke said furiously.

“ _I understand that. It’s difficult,”_ Magnus said sympathetically, just waiting for Luke to walk into his trap.

“ _The Downworld must respond,”_ Luke insisted.

Magnus grinned inwardly; the trap had been set and Luke had walked right into it. Perfect!

“ _Well, if you think you can unite the werewolves…”_ Magnus began thoughtfully.

“ _I can!”_ Luke insisted, interrupting him in his eagerness.

“ _I can unite the Warlocks and with Raphael we have the support of the vampires,”_ Magnus went on, as if he were first thinking of this now.

“ _And the Seelies?”_ Luke asked eagerly, too consumed by grief and the need for revenge to worry about how well this all fit together.

“ _Isabelle is talking to Meliorn to see where they stand. If they will help protect the Downworld,”_ Magnus revealed.

“ _Good,”_ Luke said, satisfied.

“ _So…you will support a united Downworld?”_ Magnus pressed.

“ _Yes_ ,” Luke said firmly.

“ _Who should lead us?”_ Magnus asked reflectively as if he didn’t already have a plan for that too.

Luke replied after only a few seconds of contemplation, “ _It will have to be you, Bane. You have the blood of a demon Prince. Everyone will follow you.”_

Magnus smiled in victory. He couldn’t have planned it better himself because well…he had planned this himself!

“ _Well, if you think so,”_ Magnus said, fighting to appear a bit hesitant to take the leadership role.

“ _I do_ ,” Luke insisted strongly, making Magnus smile in victory.

“ _Very well. We will see this done and get rid of Valentine once and for all!”_ Magnus promised.

“ _I am with you all the way_ ,” Luke swore.

“ _And if Idris gets in the way?_ ” Magnus asked, knowing this was a huge turning point. In the past Luke had been very pro-Idris. That needed to change.

There was a long silence.

“ _Then Idris burns! I will not be denied justice for Jocelyn!”_ Luke said strongly.

“ _Perfect!_ ” Magnus said with a dark smile. He paused for a moment before he quickly added, _“I mean let’s hope it won’t come to that but whatever happens we will have justice for the Downworld and get rid of our enemy once and for all!_ ”

“ _Yes, we will,”_ Luke said with dark satisfaction in his voice.

“ _I will be back at the loft with Alexander and blondie here in a moment,”_ Magnus said, making Jace roll his eyes at him. Magnus ignored him as he continued, _“By tonight I expect a response from Meliorn and in a few moments I will send off fire messages to Raphael and Lorenzo to join us too. We can plan further then when we are all together_.”

“ _Good_ ,” Luke said as he disconnected the line.

“Everything ok?” Alec asked, giving Magnus a searching look as Magnus put the phone away.

“Everything is perfect, Alexander. Simply perfect,” Magnus promised, smiling joyfully at him.

Alec smiled relieved at hearing that, snuggling closer.

Magnus quickly send off fire messages to Raphael and Lorenzo, getting them up to speed and asking them to meet him at the loft that evening to plan further. Magnus created a portal to the loft, pulling Alec into a passionate kiss before they stepped through. Alec easily and eagerly submitted under his lips, melting into him, moaning contently as he closed his eyes. Magnus felt his heart beat faster and his breath quicken. He was truly perfect.

Magnus had thought this would be about revenge, about claiming Alec, owning him. About taking what he was owed. Magnus was starting to realize Alec had claimed him too in his own unique way with his quiet strength and warm heart. Surprisingly…Magnus was ok with that idea.

_The end of part 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please leave a comment or kudos if you are enjoying the story. Would mean a lot to me.**   
>  _If you are enjoying this story you might also like other of my stories like Captive Angels, the Broken Angel series, You're Mine! or others. Have a look (you can use the filter function to find the type of fics you like or just go through the 4 pages): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609_


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus make plans with his allies as Izzy reveals a huge surprise. Clary falls into Jace’s arms, literally, and Magnus tells Jace of his true inheritance. Later, when they are alone, Alec gives Magnus some news that both shock and please him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for RandomGirl313 as thanks for the kind feedback and continued requests for another chapter.  
> Thanks to Lir for help with the LOTR elfish language. Remaining mistakes are mine.  
> Thanks so much to my great beta readers.  
> Warnings: Mild angst, manipulation. Kneeling. Time manipulation. Kneeling.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 6: Plans

When Jace, Alec, and Magnus returned to the loft Jonathan had to use his demonic magic to restrain an enraged Luke from leaving the loft and try to find Valentine himself for revenge. Magnus had taught Jonathan to control his emotions and thus his powers, so his black eyes rarely appeared these days when using magic. As his magic was particularly strong due to his royal demonic blood, a few wards had been more than enough to keep Luke inside the loft. Thus no one but Magnus knew or even suspected Jonathan’s true lineage, everyone else just thought him a powerful Warlock.

Magnus had taken Luke aside and calmed him down, explaining his plan to fight Idris for equality. While Luke till now had remembered his Nephilim past too much to agree to war with Idris he was now all for it when he was reminded of the role the Clave and Idris had played and still played in Valentine being at large. Not to mention the well-known but little debated fact that it had been the culture and customs of Idris that had fostered Valentine’s beliefs in the first place - and which had meant so many and in particular the ruling elite in Alicante had all followed him. To help keep Luke somewhat under control till everyone else arrived Magnus ensured he magic’d whiskeys into his hand one after the other. As a werewolf Luke’s tolerance level was almost as high as a Warlock’s so keeping him with a pleasant buzz took effort.

Clary hadn’t seemed to know what to do with herself even though having Luke awake had calmed her a little. However, his focus on revenge hadn’t really helped her much. She was left feeling anxious, worried and feeling alone in a world she knew nothing about. Her constant demands and ignorant questions and suggestions were in particular annoying Alec who was keenly aware that if they followed any of them, they would all be in danger. Magnus by now knew Alec’s eyeroll at her wasn’t because he didn’t care about her wellbeing; in fact, he _did_ care. It was just that having grown up Mundane, without the soldier training Nephilim got since birth, Clary had zero survival chances in the Shadow World. Magnus knew of Clary’s pure angel blood and while that did give her an edge it didn’t make up for lacking soldier training of any kind.

To make Alec less irritated and further his plans Magnus not so subtly suggested Clary and Jace prepared some snacks and drinks for the soon arriving guests. Magnus magic’d various ingredients and items that could be prepared for doing just that on the kitchen counter. Clary was eager for something familiar to do and Jace was eager for her company. Magnus could have magic’d everything but seeing Clary teaching Jace Mundane snack preparation was kinda endearing….seemed like Jace thought so too as he was unable to stop staring at Clary as she explained what to do. The guy even dropped an onion, being so distracted by her! Some pure-blooded warrior; but such obvious and blind attraction. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that. His trap was shutting. Hook, line, and sinker. Yes!

Magnus had expected Raphael and Simon to show up first, given they were in New York and had vampire speed. Instead, it was Izzy and Meliorn. His alliance with Merlion meant they had both allowed portals to each other’s private rooms, but they could also both, if need be, close such portals before they formed.

Luke, Clary, Jace, Alec, Jonathan, and Magnus arranged themselves around a large dining table, the prepared snacks and drinks on the table. Magnus had Jonathan on one side and Alec on the other. Jace was seated on Alec’s other side and next to him was Clary who had Luke on her other side. Just as everyone had gotten drinks and they had started up their talk about Valentine, the Clave, and what had happened at the Institute…an electric charge in the air signaled foreign magic, making Jonathan and Magnus tense and alert. Magical sparks indicated a portal was about to open right before them. As soon as the magical sparks appeared both Jonathan and Alec jumped to their feet, tensing, battle ready, Alec reaching for his Angel Blade in his weapon’s belt, having left his bow in another room, while Jonathan prepared to make magical flames circle his fingers of his right hand.

Magnus was the first to recognize the magical signature and relax.

“It’s alright. This is Seelie magic. Meliorn’s to be precise,” Magnus informed everyone at the same time that Jonathan sensed that too and relaxed.

Everyone relaxed at hearing that, abandoning their move towards weapons. Even Clary relaxed even though she looked confused as she didn’t know who Merlion was. However, as no one else seemed to be worried any longer neither was she.

Everyone watched as two figures walked through the magical portal. The first one through was Meliorn, his eyes guarded, checking for any danger. He was dressed in fine silken robes in earthy tones and wore an elegant silver headband on his long loose hair. He looked otherworldly, elegant, and regal.

“He’s an Elf!” Clary exclaimed in wonder and shock when she saw Meliorn’s ears and dress.

“They call themselves Seelies,” Luke clarified, nodding to Meliorn in greeting.

Meliorn nodded first to Magnus, then Jonathan and then Luke, scanning the other people and given a combined nod to them. He reached a hand behind him and a small feminine hand was stretched forward, and a hand was laid in his. Alec and Jace smiled widely when they saw who was coming through the portal; Izzy. Though she had changed quite a bit since they had seen her that morning. She wore a long wide sleeved dress with silvery jewelry and a hairband, similar to Meliorn’s but smaller. She wore bracelets on both wrists, one was her own snake bracelet, her whip and weapon, but there was an additional bracelet on that wrist and on her other wrist. Her hair was shining with small silvery ornaments, giving her an almost angelic glow. In her arms was a small bundle wrapped in a soft white blanket, a head just visible; a small dark-haired baby, sleeping.

“Alec!” Izzy cried joyfully, smiling widely as soon as she saw him. Her eyes then found Jace and she added relieved, “And Jace. Thank the Angel.”

Alec was on his feet and before her as soon as she was through the portal and it had closed behind her. He barely managed to nod respectfully to Merlion who stood before her before he held his sister tight, smiling happily at her, mindful of the precious bundle in her arms.

“Izzy,” Alec replied fondly as he drew back, looking from her to the baby questioning yet fascinated.

Meanwhile Jace had risen from the table and come towards them, stopping to let them have their moment. Now that Alec had drawn back Jace came closer and hugged Izzy too. Afterwards, he looked down at the baby, noticing the slightly pointed ears, indicating the baby was part Seelie. The baby opened its eyes and both Jace and Alec gasped when they saw Izzy’s eyes looking curiously up at them. The baby started to smile, making Alec recover from his shock and smile back. The baby made a coo noise and Alec smiled even more, offering the baby a finger on his right hand which it gripped tightly at once.

“Is that… a baby?” Jace got out, stunned.

Izzy laughed heartfelt before she looked down at the baby in her arms with love and fondness in her gaze. She stroked the baby’s cheek and it looked up at her, smiling happily.

“Looks like it, doesn’t it?” Izzy replied fondly.

“She’s lovely,” Alec marveled, still smiling down at the baby.

“Thank you,” Izzy said, beaming proudly. She gave Meliorn a warm look before nodding to the baby as she went on, “Meet Shahrazad, our daughter.”

In his surprise Alec withdrew his hand from the baby’s grip, making the girl do a small annoyed sound.

“Daughter?!” Jace and Alec said at the same time, shocked.

Meliorn moved closer to Izzy and Shahrazad, smiling down at the little girl as he laid one arm around Izzy’s slender waist.

“Yes. Our daughter,” Meliorn confirmed joyfully.

Meliorn stroked Izzy’s neck and she turned so they could share a warm and loving kiss.

“But…I saw you mere hours ago,” Alec said, flustered, when Izzy and Meliorn separated.

“Time in my realm move differently. The lovely Isabelle has been with me for almost forty of our years. We have been bonded or married as you would say for the last thirty of these,” Merlion revealed, giving Izzy an affectionate look that she returned, leaning a bit against him.

“What?!” Alec asked horrified and shocked.

Magnus and Jonathan shared a surprised look. That hadn’t really been a part of the deal, but Magnus gave an almost invisible shrug; Meliorn had surely proven he had indeed been able to take what he wanted when given the chance. Magnus caught Meliorn’s gaze who gave him a small respectful nod in thanks for having helped him fulfill his dream of being with the Shadowhunter he had wanted to call his since he had first met her. For Izzy, Merlion would have committed treason or anything else she would have asked. However, he had never doubted that without drastic measures she would never have allowed herself to truly love him the way a Nephilim can love someone. Now, he finally had that and offering Magnus his support was a small price to pay. Not to mention of course the little matter of dealing with the Seelie Queen which he also owed Magnus and Jonathan for.

“Bereth _[Wife in Elfish]_?” Jonathan asked surprised of Meliorn, giving him an inquiring look.

Both those present who knew Elfish and those who didn’t looked surprised at Jonathan, those who knew the language for his directness and those who didn’t in confusion.

“Melmë ar haryala, la hentantë máca exë, ecë téna vanta asintë mapië mántar _[‘Love and possessing, they exclude not each the other; they may walk together hand in hand’_ _in Elfish]_ ,” Meliorn replied fondly, giving Izzy a soft look.

Izzy smiled at her husband, giving an amused grin before she looked lovingly down at her daughter. There was a softness there, an acceptance….a truth that hadn’t been in Izzy’s eyes last time Magnus had seen her. She not only understood the words that her husband had just said…Magnus would give anything that she believed them, felt them, lived them. It may have started as possession or conquest, but Magnus had no doubt that for both of them this relationship was now so much more.

“You speak Elfish,” Magnus realized, giving Izzy a knowing and respectful look.

Knowing a Downworlder language, her Seelie dress, the Seelie name for her daughter….it showed she was loyal to the Downworlder cause and thus she had earned Magnus’ respect.

“I do. I learned after a few years,” Izzy explained, giving Meliorn an affectionate smile. “Ar savin verunyo quetië _[‘And I believe in my husband’s words’ in Elfish]_.”

This time it was Izzy who moved closer and stole a kiss from her Elven husband. The bliss on his face from the kiss, from the love of the woman he had wanted to claim as his since he had first met her, was intoxicating. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder if it was Meliorn who had possession of Izzy, or her who had possession of him or a bit of both.

“But forty years?! You have not aged a day! You look the same as when I saw you this morning,” Jace exclaimed, still looking very shaken by all of this.

Jace and Alec shared a look of surprise and astonishment of hearing of her fate, fighting to wrap their brains around it and in particular the fact that Izzy clearly didn’t seem to mind at all.

“As my husband said, time moves differently there. While forty years passed in the Seelie Realm, I aged in the pace of this world which meant mere hours,” Izzy explained. She gave Alec and Jace warm looks as she added seriously, “I knew my husband would eventually reunite me with you guys as he had promised and he did. Meanwhile I gained a new homeland, a husband, a King and a daughter. A family to call my own. I did not suffer even once though I did miss you guys very much.”

“Why didn’t you come back? What happened?” Alec asked worried.

Izzy looked serious and concerned as she remembered back.

“The portals to the Seelie Realm closed. The Court believed it was the Realm trying to protect itself against a forced entrance,” Izzy told them.

Jonathan smirked a bit. Yep, forced entrance. Entering the Seelie Realm had been easy thanks to his superior magic. He had known he would be detected but he wanted to be. The plan only worked if he was.

“Forced entrance? By whom?” Luke asked worried.

“It was later discovered to be Valentine,” Meliorn revealed, the lie rolling easily off his tongue.

Meliorn had of course known of the game plan that Magnus and Jonathan had put in place and had just waited for the alarm signaling the forced entrance. Valentine had so much blood on his hands; Meliorn had no issues with pinning this on him too.

Jonathan finished his drink and went to pour himself another from the drinks cart in the other end of the room. He was happy this was the last time he had to glamour as his Nephilim birth father. He despised few people as much as him. Now it was time for retribution!

“Then the Seelies must join us for revenge!” Luke insisted, his eyes burning green with rage and fury.

“And so we will,” Meliorn swore, making Magnus nod satisfied.

“I didn’t know. Didn’t know you were cut off like that,” Alec said softly, giving Izzy a guilty and pained look.

Izzy stroked his nearest arm comforting.

“Thankfully Meliorn let me stay with him while the Knights searched for Valentine. The Queen wasn’t happy I was there in the Palace but thankfully that resolved itself in a matter of hours,” Izzy told them.

“Thank the Angel,” Alec said in relief and Jace nodded his agreement.

“Come here, darling,” Magnus beckoned softly, and Alec smiled, coming over to sit next to him again at once.

“Perfection,” Magnus breathed, giving Alec a look as if he was the Mona Lisa; awed and admired.

Alec blushed shyly which just made Magnus beamed even more at his pretty Nephilim. Magnus gave him a soft kiss on the lips, taking one of his hands in his and holding it warm and safe.

Alec’s smile widened, feeling relieved and calmed. He leaned close to Magnus’ ear as he whispered softly, “Thank you.”

Magnus nodded and squeezed his hand in reply, sharing a tender look.

Jonathan returned to the group with his new drink, standing by Magnus’ chair. He took a sip of his drink, nodding along with the retelling of the story. Finally, years of planning and preparation, of probing the weakest spots of the portals to the Seelie Realm, bribing palace guards to get information and intel regarding the Queen and her routines….and most importantly her weaknesses and when she would be at her most vulnerable. Finally, it had all come to fruition.

“Yes, solved itself. Naturally,” Jonathan mumbled under his breath.

“Oh? How?” Magnus asked, faking innocence as he took a sip of his drink with one hand, tightening his hold on Alec’s with the other, making Alec all but purr contently and happily at this show of belonging.

“She was killed by Valentine. Meliorn and some of the other Knights saw it happen from a distance, too far away to save her,” Izzy explained matter of fact.

Magnus and Jonathan shared a knowing look and at Jonathan’s smirk Magnus raised his glass a little and saluted him, making Jonathan glow proudly and take a sip of his drink at his victory.

“So, I have come to pledge the resources of my Realm to you, Magnus,” Meliorn said formally.

“Good,” Magnus replied, nodding satisfied. “I accept.”

“Your Realm?” Jace asked, giving the Seelie a questioning look.

“Yes. After the Queen’s passing, I was crowned King of the Seelies,” Meliorn revealed, strength and pride in his voice.

Clary’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Izzy and the baby. They had come closer to the table and Meliorn elegantly pulled out a chair for Izzy and with a smile and a nod she sat down, and he pulled the chair close to the table. He then sat down next to them, stroking his daughter’s hair tenderly.

“You’re married to a King _and_ have a baby?! That’s so romantic!” Clary insisted in a dreamy tone, giving Izzy an admiring look.

“I never thought of it that way but thank you,” Izzy replied politely.

Jonathan rolled his eyes at Clary but thankfully no one noticed. He found her interesting, this sister of his but she was very….Mundane. Not that anything else could be expected considering she was raised Mundane and knew nothing of the Shadow World but if there was one thing uniting Downworlders and Nephilim then it was their distaste for Mundanes. However, she had a strength to her, he had to give Clary that. Despite the loss of her mother and being thrown into the Shadow World completely unprepared – something he held Jocelyn accountable for – she was still finding a childish wonder and joy even in situations like these.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you out sooner, Izzy. I didn’t know,” Alec said sadly, fighting to control his raging emotions, guilt and pain flashing across his face.

“Don’t worry, Alec,” Izzy said in a calming tone. “It was hard at first for sure, but I’ve come to love the Seelie Realm.”

“And Meliorn?” Jace asked with a raised eyebrow, nodding towards him in a way that made Meliorn give him a challenging glance.

Izzy nodded, giving her husband a fond smile.

“Indeed. I see now I always loved him. I was just fooling myself into thinking it was nothing but a physical affair,” Izzy explained, giving her husband and King a look filled with love and affection.

“Well, mazel tov, children,” Magnus said with a real smile, happy things had turned out so well for Meliorn – and everyone else involved.

In fact, Magnus couldn’t have planned it better himself. Oh, wait….he _had_ planned it himself! Well, Meliorn got credit for using the opportunity given him to the max but still…

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye two men appeared next to the table. The speed with which they appeared made it clear it was vampires and there was only one vampire who could enter Magnus’s wards; Raphael. And anyone he may choose to bring with him. They had appeared so fast the Nephilim first started to take a fighting stance when they were right before them.

“Hello, padre _[Spanish for father]_ ,” Raphael said with a nod to Magnus.

“Raphael. Great you could join us,” Magus replied, smiling at him, waving them closer.

Seeing the familiarity between Raphael and Magnus the Nephilim all relaxed. Realizing the seating arrangement was getting a bit too crowded Magnus snapped his fingers and they were now all seated around a low table that held the food and drink, he and Alec now sitting in a small sofa. It took Alec a second to get over his shock at the change in location. Magnus smirked at him and beckoned him closer with a hand. Alec smiled warmly, relaxing, and eagerly, easier, as if he had done nothing else, melted into Magnus’ arms and curled right up to him as if he was a cat. When he was leaning against Magnus, listening to his heartbeat he almost purred contently like a kitten when Magnus closed his arms possessively and protectively around him. Magnus couldn’t help but stroke Alec’s hair tenderly and kiss the top of his head affectionately. He had always had a fondness for felines.

“Simon!” Clary cried joyfully when she saw him as he came forward, stepping a bit away from Raphael so he was clearly visible to the group.

Simon lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Clary and within a second, using vampire speed, he was next to her.

“Clary!” Simon said relieved when they hugged.

When they drew back Clary gave him a worried look.

“You are so cold, so pale,” Clary realized. She paused before she asked in a shaky voice, “What happened to you, Simon?”

Simon looked uncomfortable, hesitant. At once Raphael had used his vampire speed to be next to him, taking his hand in his softly, gently, almost unnoticed but the touch was there, grounding Simon. He smiled at Raphael whose whole expression softened.

Simon drew a deep breath he no longer needed, looking for courage.

“I’m a vampire now,” Simon finally admitted. He saw her shock, her confusion, her horror. He paused for a moment before he added frankly, “I died, Clary.”

Clary shook her head and put a hand over her mouth, looking at him in horror.

“Oh, God. That’s horrible!” Clary exclaimed.

Simon was silent for a moment, thinking it over. Was it horrible? In some ways. But he had been miserable and lonely as a human. He missed many things he had done as a human, but he had Raphael now. He had never had that kind of belonging before. It felt nice, safe somehow in a way growing up never had felt for him giving his mother’s alcohol abuse and the men she had brought home.

“I am slowly getting used to it,” Simon reassured her, putting a calming hand on her nearest arm. He nodded towards Raphael and his eyes shone with gratefulness and affection, “Raphael has been wonderful.”

“Well, when I get my revenge you might change your mind,” Raphael warned, his eyes on Simon warm but his expression grim.

Simon shook his head stubbornly, his expression softening as he insisted, “Never. You’re a saint.”

“Not quite, jovencito _[youngling in Spanish]_ ,” Raphael corrected with a fond and overbearing look, flattered, humbled, but also a bit uncomfortable with the comparison.

“I second revenge,” Luke said darkly, looking down into the whiskey in his hands before taking a large sip.

Just then everyone’s attention was drawn to the opposite end of the room where another portal was forming. Everyone tensed but this time Magnus managed to reassure people even quicker than before.

“It’s Lorenzo’s magical signature. I am letting the portal form,” Magnus informed the others.

Everyone stayed alert but had relaxed somewhat, waiting to see the identification confirmed. A Spanish looking Warlock came through the portal, smirking arrogantly at them, his long hair in a ponytail, wearing a fancy suit inspired by the Spanish court in the late 1890s. He looked stunning. He looked behind him and his arrogant expression faded and softened. He held the hand of a blond young man and as soon as he was through the portal it closed. Lorenzo moved his hand to put an arm around the blond’s waist instead. As they came closer towards the group the blond came into view, making it clear he was a Shadowhunter. Not just any though. It was Andrew!

Izzy gasped in wonder and Alec and Jace in surprise. Andrew was dressed in black with golden linings. He wore golden cuffs and a golden choker. The outfit and accessories combined with Andrew’s blond hair and blue eyes were breathtaking. While Lorenzo’s eyes scanned the room and settled on Magnus, nodding in greeting at everyone he knew but specifically for Magnus, Andrew only made eye contact with Izzy, Jace and Alec, smiling reassuringly at them before observing Lorenzo, waiting to see what was expected of him here.

“Are we talking murder and mayhem without me? Tut, tut,” Lorenzo scowled playfully.

“Lorenzo. Welcome,” Magnus greeted, waving him forward.

“Andrew!” Alec said at once, hurrying over to him.

Andrew looked to Lorenzo who gave him a soft look and nodded. He released his hold on him and after only a second of hesitation Andrew hugged Alec warmly.

“You alright?” Alec asked when they drew apart, looking Andrew over for injuries and finding none.

Andrew nodded, looking warmly at Lorenzo as he said, “Yes.” He gave Alec a searching look as he asked, “And you?”

Alec gave Magnus a loving look as he replied, “I am.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Andrew said sincerely.

“Everyone, this is Lorenzo Rey, the High Warlock in Madrid,” Magnus introduced.

Everyone mumbled greetings and hellos.

“And this is _my_ Nephilim, Andrew,” Lorenzo said affectionately, pulling Andrew closer with an arm around his waist.

Andrew blushed but nodded, melting into Lorenzo’s embrace, hiding his face by Lorenzo’s neck, making the Warlock hold him even tighter, more protectively, more possessively.

Magnus rised an eyebrow at Lorenzo; something was going on. Andrew was too comfortable after such a short time. Magnus used his magic to scan both Lorenzo and Andrew and sure enough; time magic. Magnus frowned but decided not to comment on it as it was to his advantage since Lorenzo was here and that could only mean one thing; he was joining him. However, time manipulation was not only tricky and forbidden but it could severely harm any angel-blooded creatures affected as it was powerful demonic magic. This was the main reason why Magnus would never use it on Alec. He was not risking him in any way or form to take shortcuts. But then Lorenzo had always been an impatient man. Magnus on the other hand and waited years for Alec and his revenge. He of any understood the rewards of patience.

“Alatalassë haryale-mapielyanna. Nai elen atta sílat almarenen aurenna veryanwesto _[‘Great joy on your possession-taking. May two stars shine in blessing upon the day of your joining’ in Elfish]_ ,” Merlion said with a fond smile.

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said proudly, smiling at Merlion. He nodded towards Izzy and the baby, his eyes noticing Meliorn’s headband and understanding its meaning. “The same to you, aran meletyalda _[‘your majesty’ in Elfish]_.”

“Gracias _[‘Thank you’ in Spanish]_ ,” Meliorn said gracefully, returning Lorenzo’s proof of knowledge of his culture with one from Lorenzo’s.

Jonathan, Magnus, and Izzy smiled warmly, sharing in their joy. The others smiled politely but as they didn’t speak Elfish, they didn’t quite get the significance.

“So, you are here to join me?” Magnus asked Lorenzo, certain he was but wanting to hear it.

Lorenzo nodded, his expression serious now, his full attention on Magnus, “I am.”

Magnus grinned and magic’d Lorenzo and himself a glass of champagne. Lorenzo nodded his thanks as he let go of Andrew nodded encouraging towards Jace and Izzy. Andrew smiled and went to shake both of their hands and catch up on Izzy’s baby.

Lorenzo went to sit in a chair opposite Magnus, forcing his eyes away from Andrew and back to the other Warlock.

“Cheers then. To victory!” Magnus said as he took a sip and Lorenzo raised his glass as well.

“Victory,” Lorenzo repeated, taking a sip as well.

“With everyone here, now, we represent the Downworld and the best weapons Idris could think of against us. Victory is close at hand,” Jonathan predicted, making everyone nod.

Alec observed Magnus, Merlion, Lorenzo, Raphael, Luke, and Jonathan, a thought, a theory starting to form. He was unsure what Jonathan’s deal was, but it was becoming clear to him that everyone else here owed Magnus something, Luke wanted revenge, Raphael likewise but revenge for Simon whom he was giving fond looks and hovering protectively near. Merlion was beaming as brightly as a Christmas tree whenever he looked at Izzy and his baby. Lorenzo was given Andrew warm looks, pride, and possession in his eyes. It seemed everyone had gotten something they wanted due to actions Magnus had started. For Magnus himself....he had gotten him, the prize he had been promised years ago and the Shadow World was moving into alignment for the result that Magnus and the Downworlders had been waiting ages for. Things all seemed to be aligning perfectly for Magnus. A bit too perfectly now that he was thinking of it.

Alec was beginning to think this was all pieces of a larger puzzle or check pieces on a board. Everything was falling into place for the big finish. But was that big finish truly Valentine's end and equality in the Shadow World? Alec observed Magnus carefully. He saw his power and his confidence. His determination and his conviction. But when their eyes met, he saw something else too. He saw pride and affection, possession, and passion. There was a softness in Magnus' eyes when he looked at him that wasn't there otherwise. Wasn't there? Alec gave Magnus a thoughtful look before he returned to snuggle close to him, determined to clarify his own role in this.

Lorenzo looked towards Andrew and saw he was done saying hi to Jace and had caught up with Izzy, having been mesmerized by her baby.

“Andrew, querido _[darling in Spanish]_ , come sit here by me,” Lorenzo called, smiling gently at him.

Andrew’s whole expression softened when he looked at the Warlock. When Andrew had explained to Lorenzo he didn’t really know him and thus couldn’t fully trust him, Lorenzo had decided to change all of that. As Lorenzo wasn’t really a patient man, he had used a loophole to get what he wanted. Using magic, they had spent two weeks together in one day, just being together on a lovely Caribbean Island. Andrew had asked Lorenzo if such magic was even legal as the Shadow World had strict laws regarding time manipulation to which Lorenzo had answered that for some things in life one should never ask such questions. What Andrew didn't know was that Lorenzo knew Magnus had wanted his commitment to his war today. Lorenzo wasn't one to do so without being sure what he was offered in return was worth risking everything for. The only way to truly know if Andrew was the perfect payment was to spend more time with him. And so he had cheated. It had been a huge risk to both Andrew and himself; punishment for time manipulation was death and Angel-blooded beings could be severely affected by the process. However, Lorenzo was never one to consider consequences if he wanted something. Luckily it had paid off. Andrew has gotten what would be considered mild side effects considering permanent injuries or death wasn't off the table as side effects after Lorenzo had said the time spell. Mild was relative of course; it was severe burns all over Andrew's body that even a Shadowhunter as hardened as Andrew was had cried out in pain over. Lorenzo had healed the wounds at once and fuzzed over the Nephilim for the remaining days in the time bubble, despite Andrew insisting he was fine. Andrew had just thought the spell had gone wrong and hadn't thought more about it, whereas Lorenzo had been relieved the side effects for Andrew hadn't been worse. However, Lorenzo didn't regret doing it. He had needed to have this certainty before committing to Magnus' war and no Warlocks had notished what he had done, likely because the Warlock community was focused on precisely that - Magnus and his war.

They had spent those two weeks in the time bubble talking, bonding….and well, there had indeed been a lot of sex involved too but also just getting to know each other. Andrew now knew that Lorenzo seemed arrogant because he was insecure and had grown up poor. Being used to bullying and ridicule Lorenzo had put up a front, pushing people away before they could hurt him. In return Lorenzo had learned that Andrew dreamed and longed for nothing more than to truly let go and trust his partner. To find a partner who could be there for him in all ways; sexually, romantically, intellectually….Being together every day and night for those two weeks had bonded them closely together and had made the collaring on the beach at sundown so much more meaningful.

When Andrew came over to Lorenzo’s chair he didn’t stand or take the free chair next to him. Instead, he smiled fondly at the Warlock as he knelt down next to his chair. Lorenzo managed just in time to magic a pillow for his knees, making Andrew grin happily up at him, feeling safe and comfortable kneeling here, altering his attention between Lorenzo and whomever was talking.

Clary and Simon looked shocked while Jace and Alec seemed surprised at this development but seeing Andrew’s happiness quickly made them smile instead. The other Downworlders just took a sip of their drinks, not seeing it as anything surprising or shocking. In the Mundane world sitting next to someone’s chair was normal in some cultures in informal and relaxing settings. In the Shadow World it was also common in the Downworld as a sign of respect, ownership, and trust. However, in Idris such behavior was considered odd and weak, making Andrew's decision to kneel so much more meaningful to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo cupped Andrew’s face and their eyes locked, sharing a look of trust and affection.

“Wonderful,” Lorenzo said with a fond smile before his lips claimed Andrew’s in a possessive and passionate kiss.

“You’re not vampires. Remember to breathe,” Clary got out, a bit embarrassed at the display as she had never seen two men kiss before in real life and certainly not that passionately.

The comment made Jonathan almost spill his drink in surprise and amusement.

As the kiss ended Lorenzo moved his lips to Andrew’s ear so he could whisper, “I can turn her into a toad for you.”

His words made Andrew grin, but he made an almost invisible headshake as he whispered back, “I’m good but thanks.”

Lorenzo drew back and stroked his cheek as he said tenderly, “I will always look out for you.”

Andrew leaned into the touch, smiling and nodding a bit, indicating that now, unlike when he had first met hm, he did indeed trust that he would do just that. Reluctantly Lorenzo drew back and forced himself to focus on Magnus. However, he ensured he had his drink in the hand away from Andrew so he could touch his hair and shoulders. The touch grounded Andrew and made him smile contently, settling into a calm and even headspace as natural as breathing after doing so for two weeks.

“So, everyone is here,” Magnus declared. “Let’s talk next steps.”

“Before we do…What happened with mum? I remember you had to see her that day I last saw you,” Izzy asked Alec, giving him a worried look.

Alec and Jace both tensed, making Izzy worried.

“Forget her,” Jace said briskly. “She backed the Clave. I backed Alec,” Jace said evenly, nodding towards Alec who smiled warmly at him. He waved towards Magnus as he added, “And he backs Magnus.”

“Good. She was always so cruel to Alec as I recall,” Izzy said thoughtfully, having to think back and reflect on it as earlier today for everyone else, was forty years ago for her. She looked down at her sleeping daughter as she went on, “Being a mother now myself I know what ours did, what both our parents did….it’s unacceptable.”

“So, you are ok with us fighting her?” Alec asked worried.

Izzy asked grimly before she replied with a wink, “I have been ok with that since I was twelve!”

Jace and Alec shared a look before they both gave a laugh that made everyone else smile too.

“So, we are talking what? War?” Simon asked carefully, looking around at everyone in turn a bit uncomfortable at the idea.

“I will send off a fire message to all high-ranking Clave members tomorrow asking for their unconditional surrender by the end of the week as well as an acceptance that all Circle members, former and present, are punished by the Downworld. Failure to do so would make the statement I send tomorrow a formal declaration of war,” Magnus said authoritarian, leaving no room for argument….not that anyone would argue.

Everyone nodded agreement to this.

“I’m loving it,” Lorenzo smirked darkly. “Serves them right, self-righteous Nephilim bastards.”

“Hey!” Jace mock protested.

Lorenzo ignored him and instead tipped Andrew’s face up with a finger under his chin. The look of care in the Warlock’s face melted Andrew’s heart. Never had he thought surrender could be so sweet.

“Well, present company excluded of course, querido _[darling in Spanish]_ , “ Lorenzo said affectionately.

“Thank you,” Andrew said softly, the words said like the love declaration his heart wanted it to be, caught up in the moment and his own headspace.

Andrew and Lorenzo kissed again while the discussion continued.

“The Clave will never surrender,” Luke said with certainty.

“I know,” Magnus replied grimly.

“I still have access to the New York Institute,” Jonathan reminded them. “I can go back in and see what they are planning, what countermeasures Maryse is putting in place.”

Magnus nodded, “Good idea.”

Jonathan beamed proudly at the praise as he took a sip of his drink.

“Do you have all access codes? I am certain mine won’t work any longer,” Alec asked.

“Yes. I have a contact, Lydia, whom I can get to do it,” Jonathan said thoughtfully, smiling wishfully when he mentioned her name.

Lydia was headstrong and fierce. He liked her a lot. She didn’t seem to find Jonathan interesting at all. Yet. He would show her that he wasn’t the nobody Nephilim foot soldier she thought he was.

“Sounds good to me,” Raphael said reflectively, and the others added their agreement to this.

“We have two key issues here; the demon towers protecting Idris and the Institutes themselves,” Magnus summarized.

“If you can find a way to break through the wards then all of us Nephilim can enter Idris and destroy the Towers one by one from within. As soon as we have one tower down you should be able to start getting the Seelies in as they have Angel blood. As we get more and more towers down you can bring in the rest of the army,” Alec suggested, speaking slowly as he was planning it all in his head as he spoke.

“Brilliant, darling,” Magnus beamed as he pulled Alec close with a firm hand to the back of his neck.

Alec went willingly, closing his eyes in anticipation of the kiss he was hoping would come – and it did. The kiss was explosive, dominating, and controlling and filled with the affection and possessiveness, the care and attention Alec had always longed for.

“Thank you,” Alec said breathlessly and a little dazed when they drew apart for air.

“We need a continuous bombardment on the wards of Idris by all magic users, Warlocks and Seelies. In shifts,” Lorenzo postulated.

Magnus nodded, “I agree.”

“Valentine is here, in the Mundane world. There must be a way to lure him out,” Luke said with certainty. “He is a threat as long as he is free. With the Mortal Instruments he could destroy all demon-blooded.”

“There may be a way,” Magnus said thoughtfully.

“How?” Luke asked eagerly.

“Well, firstly Biscuit here is his daughter and what is more I know from when my magic has scanned her that she has pure angel-blood after Valentine experimented on her as a baby,” Magnus revealed, thinking this was the right moment to divulge this fact.

“What?” Clary asked shocked, stunned.

“Pure Angel-blood? Really?” Luke asked, giving Clary a worried look.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“But I don’t know him,” Clary protested. “Why would he want me?”

“The same reason he would want Blondie here; you both have pure angel-blood. My magic has sensed it,” Magnus guessed.

“Yes, I can feel something from those two as well,” Meliorn confirmed thoughtfully.

“I was wondering what that was,” Lorenzo added, giving Jace and Clary another look.

“Why would Valentine experiment on me as a baby?” Jace asked, confused.

“I assume Maryse never told you this even though she would for sure have known as she was Valentine’s second in command….Valentine’s body was never found, and it was a well-known fact in the Shadow World that he was alive. I knew for years from my interactions with Jocelyn when she hid from him here in the Mundane world,” Magnus explained.

“You don’t hide from a dead guy,” Lorenzo summarized darkly.

Magnus nodded grimly, “Precisely.”

“How does that explain I have pure angel-blood?” Jace demanded to know, his uneasiness and worry making his tone sharp.

“Firstly, surely you have suspected it gives your above normal warrior skills,” Magnus asked matter of fact.

Jace shrugged, squirming a bit uncomfortably.

“Well…I just thought I was that good,” Jace admitted sheepishly.

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his drink.

“Obviously,” Jonathan mumbled under his breath.

“Well, regardless, then not only was it a well-known fact in the whole Shadow World that Valentine was still out there but Valentine and his son went missing at the same time Wayland and his son made an appearance,” Magnus reminded them.

Luke nodded as he admitted reflectively, “That’s true. Those of us who were there or lived through it – Raphael, Meliorn, Magnus, Lorenzo and myself…we know what happened even if the Clave tried to cover it up.”

After a second or two of reflection Jace suddenly saw a pattern…saw something he hadn’t seen before.

“Wait…Valentine was Wayland?!” Jace asked shocked.

Magnus nodded grimly.

“Yes, that is the common belief. Using a glamour,” Magnus confirmed.

“Everyone should have been able to see through such a glamour. Valentine is just a common Nephilim. He doesn’t have pure angel-blood,” Meliorn reminded them all.

“Of course, everyone knew but no one did anything. Most of the ruling elite in Idris, including the Clave, had been a part of the Circle. They all just wanted it swept under the rug,” Lorenzo said with disgust.

“So, Valentine raised me till I was what…ten and came to live with the Lightwoods?” Jace repeated, looking even paler.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“Am I then Valentine’s son?” Jace asked stunned. He looked at Clary, his stomach turning into a knot as self-loathing filled him. “Then Clary’s…my sister?”

Jonathan snorted as he shook his head, “Of course not.”

“Why of course not?” Jace asked confused.

“Because you have the famous Herondale birthmark,” Magnus revealed triumphantly, knowing now was the time to play that card.

Andrew looked at Lorenzo questioningly and he smiled fondly and nodded, stroking his hair comfortably once more.

“Oh. I’ve heard of that,” Andrew revealed, making the other Nephilim nod agreement to this.

“Everyone has heard of it. The Herondale family is like Idris royalty,” Izzy explained when she saw the puzzled looks on Simon and Clary’s faces. She had to think back to what she had heard. Then she added, “It’s a star shaped mark.”

“That I have seen on Jace,” Magnus revealed with a triumphant air as he took another sip of his drink.

“Really?” Jace asked with disbelief clear in his tone.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

“I have seen it too,” Alec said slowly, thinking back.

Everyone looked shocked at him and Jace even looked a bit hurt, betrayed. If he had known why hadn’t he told him? Magnus realized too late the same could be said of him. Alec sent reassuring feelings through the bond, sensing Jace’s hurt.

“I told mum about it, that it looked like the Herondale birthmark, but she said it was just a coincidence,” Alec told them all, giving Jace an apologetic smile.

“No worries, Alec. You believed your mother. Everyone does that,” Jace reassured him, making Alec sigh in relief. Jace’s expression darkened before he concluded, “They have lied to me. The Clave. Maryse. Everyone.”

For a moment they were all silent, thinking about the betrayal the Clave had committed.

“So how does this fact helps us?” Raphael asked, breaking the silence, looking to everyone in turn.

“Because Imogen Herondale is the Inquisitor,” Lorenzo guessed, looking at Magnus for confirmation.

Magnus nodded darkly, “Precisely.”

“I’m happy for you,” Izzy said warmly to Jace.

Jace came out of his shock long enough to smile at everyone and enjoy the great news he had gotten.

“We should send fire messages to the Heads of Institutes who may support Jace for being a Herondale. The name carries weight,” Alec suggested.

Magnus smiled as he bent down and stole a quick but tender kiss from his Nephilim.

“Yes, we should indeed,” Magnus agreed, making Alec beam with pride.

“Well, I wasn’t all for seeing Idris burn before. Now…I see no reason not to,” Jace said darkly.

“I am starting to take a liking to that boy,” Lorenzo said with a laugh, nodding towards Jace.

“Well, he grows on you,” Magnus admitted deadpan.

“Funny,” Jace complained but couldn’t help but smile a bit himself.

Merlion stroked his daughter’s head, his face filled with tenderness. Then he looked at the group, settling on Magnus and his whole expression changed, becoming serious and calm.

“I can have Knights ready to start a bombardment of the wards guarding Idris in a few hours,” Merlion offered.

“I will alert Ragnor and Cat to have Warlocks ready by then too,” Magnus said, doing a hand wave to Jonathan to indicate he should see to it.

“I will contact them,” Jonathan said, and Magnus nodded his thanks.

“And Valentine?” Luke pressed, returning once more to the main thing he was interested in.

“We should send a fire message to the Circle members who were punished and who might for that reason want revenge,” Magnus said, pretending to first consider it now even though he had thought of this for years now.

“Hodge was one,” Alec reminded everyone, still feeling an edge of pain over realizing that.

“Perfect!” Magnus said with leer.

“Why perfect?” Raphael asked confused.

“Well, one of the former Circle members are bound to still follow Valentine and have contact with him and relay the information we sent,” Jonathan said for Magnus.

Everyone looked to Magnus who nodded to indicate he agreed with that assessment.

“And what information is that?” Luke asked irritated, starting to lose patience with how far away his revenge still was.

“The hereabouts of Biscuit and Blondie here of course,” Magnus said with a grin, nodding to each in turn.

“Why would he come? I have never met the guy,” Clary protested hotly, shaking her head furiously in denial.

“Oh, he doesn’t care for either of you of course,” Magnus said dismissively.

Clay seemed even more confused now and Jace just looked…lost. Alec gave Jace a reassuring smile and gave his nearest arm a comforting squeeze, sending warm feelings through the bond.

“I can second that. Valentine doesn’t give a shit about his kids, the real or stolen ones,” Jonathan said darkly.

Jonathan’s eyes were ablaze with hatred for the man who would not only have killed him but who would have seen his fate sealed and ruined from the womb. And had it not been for Magnus he would have succussed.

“So, he would come to do…what precisely?” Jace questioned, looking from Jonathan to Magnus.

“He created you two to be his weapons against the Downworld. He may believe you both or at least one of you are stupid enough to believe just one word he says,” Magnus snorted.

“As if that would _ever_ happen. Believing anything Valentine ever says without hard proof is idiotic,” Alec agreed, nodding.

“One would hope that was indeed the case,” Meliorn added grimly.

“I’m game,” Jace said strongly. His whole expression softened when he looked at the redhead and asked softly, “Clary?”

Clary was thoughtful for a moment but then nodded.

“If it can help avenge my mother then I would gladly kill the bastard myself!” Clary proclaimed strongly, her face reflecting her grief.

“I will be close by, Clary. I will take him down as soon as he’s in sight!” Luke proclaimed, his eyes glowing green with rage.

Revealing Jace’s true inheritance had bound Jace further to his cause but Magnus needed one last thing to be sure he had Idris’ strongest warrior backing him. He gave Clary an innocent look.

“Biscuit, will you be a dear and get me those papers on top of that shelf?” Magnus asked, nodding towards the top of a large bookshelf in the other end of the room.

Clary looked surprised at the request but nodded, “Sure.”

Magnus kept an eye on Clary as she went to do as he had asked.

“They are maps of the wards surrounding Idris as well as a layout of Idris with the demon towers that our Nephilim friends can help us confirm and add greater detail to,” Jonathan added, knowing what Magnus was doing and trying to back his game.

Clary nodded in understanding to the words as she reached the bookshelf. There was a ladder leading against the bookshelf and given how short she was she would need to get up a few steps to reach the papers.

“So, back to the plan,” Magnus insisted. “We decided…”

Unnoticed Magnus did a small hand movement and Clary started to lose her footing on the ladder.

“Oh!” Clary cried out as she slipped and fell, making everyone turn to look at her, about to jump into action.

However, she didn’t fall far. Jace had activated his runes with a thought and had caught Clary bridal style before she had gotten as much as a scrape. Clary stared amazed and a bit shyly at Jace as if she couldn’t quite believe he had caught her.

“I’ve got you!” Jace promised, smiling tenderly down at her.

“Thank you,” she said softly, putting her arms around his neck.

“Well done,” Jonathan mouthed to his brother, the words inaudible to anyone but the Warlock Prince.

Magnus smirked and nodded.

“Aha,” Luke said as he gave Jace a pointed look, clearing his throat. “You can put my stepdaughter down now, thank you.”

“Oh?” Jace asked, sounding a bit confused. He then realized he was still holding Clary tightly against him. He hid a blush as he quickly did so, replying simply with, “Right. Right.”

Everyone chuckled amused as Jace and Clary came back to the group.

“So, we have a plan now I think,” Meliorn concluded.

Magnus nodded satisfied, “We do.”

“Izzy, are you staying a bit after we have debated the detailed battle plans?” Alec asked, looking from Magnus to Izzy and back again. “Magnus, can she stay, please?”

Magnus nodded, smiling warmly as he replied, “Of course, darling.”

Alec leaned in and gave him a caste kiss on the cheek, “Thank you." Alec then turned to Izzy again as he said, "I would like to hear more about your life and get to know my niece better.”

“Of course. always,” Izzy easily replied. Then she hesitated and looked at Meliorn as she added, “Is that ok, _melinya [‘my love’ in elfish]_?”

“Sínavë, valarindenya írima _[‘Of course, my beautiful Nephilim’ in elfish]_ ,” Meliorn replied fondly.

They had done detailed planning for the troop movements with the maps Magnus had wanted. It was getting late so Magnus suggested everyone stay for dinner and spend the night, magic’ing up more rooms in the loft for everyone.

Alec and Izzy connected, Jace joining them too. Izzy explained how she had fallen in love with Meliorn as time had passed, of the traditions and customs of the Seelies, of her wedding and how she had missed her brothers, particularly on that day. She explained the wonder and magic of the coronation of Meliorn and later when she was made his consort. And finally….after years she had finally gotten pregnant. The joy of being the partner of a King, a wife and a mother explained in an hour.

After dinner, while people were bonding, talking, connecting, Magnus noticed Alec hadn’t returned to his side as he normally did whenever he went to do something. He had said he was just going to get a drink. Worried Magnus had gotten up and using his magic he had quickly found him; on the balcony. Magnus went outside, closing the door behind him. It was a clear and mild evening. Alec was leaning against the banister, looking out over the starlit sky, a drink in his hand, looking thoughtful. He looked so beautiful like this but still vulnerable, making Magnus’ heart beat faster. Magnus snapped his fingers and the banister had fairy lights on it and the air had sparkles of silver glittering in it.

Magnus came towards Alec, seeing he knew he was there from how he relaxed a bit. He could tell he was smiling softly even before he came up behind him, coming to stand next to him. Alec moved his hand on the banister a bit closer to Magnus’ a bit shyly but eagerly. With a fond smile Magnus covered Alec’s nearest hand with his own. For a moment they stood in comfortable silence, side by side, watching the city. Then Magnus turned to look at Alec, making the Nephilim turn to look at him too.

“You ok, Alexander?” Magnus asked worried.

Alec nodded, smiling warmly at him, “Yes. Just getting some fresh air.”

“A bit overwhelming?” Magnus suggested.

“In some ways,” Alec admitted. He paused before he added affectionately, “In other ways it feels perfect.”

“What does, darling?” Magnus questioned, smiling at Alec’s joy even if he wasn’t yet quite sure what it meant.

Alec gave him a fond smile as he elaborated, “You. Me. Us.”

Magnus could have cheered at hearing that, his heart missing a beat. He pulled Alec close and into a warm embrace with his hand in his, enjoying how easily and perfectly Alec fit in his embrace. When he had fought to claim Alec, he had thought it was as his prize. He knew now it was about so much more than that.

“Good,” Magnus mumbled, holding Alec even tighter, even closer, kissing his forehead tenderly.

They stood like that for a while, both just enjoying the moment. Then Magnus reluctantly let go of him.

“Things are falling nicely into place,” Alec observed slowly, finally saying what he had been thinking about since earlier that day, needing to know if he had been right.

“They are,” Magnus admitted, smiling satisfied at the thought.

“Magnus?” Alec started thoughtfully, looking intensely at him.

“Yes, darling?” Magnus replied, raising an eyebrow questioning at him.

“Do you believe I am yours?” Alec asked carefully.

“Of course,” Magnus readily replied.

“Completely?” Alec insisted.

Magnus hesitated, not wanting to lie. He hadn’t been completely truthful with Alec for a reason.

“Well…” Magnus admitted, unsure what to say.

With the resolve and dedication Magnus had come to expect from Alec he drew a bit back from him…only to bend the knee for him once more like he had done in the Institute. Magnus gave him a fond look as Alec looked up at him, his eyes filled with certainty and strength.

“Magnus Bane, Nephilim love once, fiercely. I have known since I first saw you that you were the one for me. I would follow you anywhere,” Alec declared strongly, his words a vow and a commitment.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus marveled. He stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly, noticing how eagerly he leaned into his touch, smiling to himself whenever he did it.

Magnus hadn’t missed the ease with which Alec had bent the knee for him. He knew Maryse had expected complete obedience and had been a cruel master but as he looked down at Alec he seemed at peace, smiling, joyful….happy.

“Do you enjoy kneeling for me, darling?” Magnus asked softly with a hint of marvel and eagerness, desire and possession.

“I…” Alec started, blushing. At Magnus’ encouraging but strong look he managed to go on, “Yes. I like to do things for you that you so clearly like. You always praise me and well….It makes me feel….special.”

“You are special,” Magnus swore strongly. His expression softened as he stroked Alec's cheek once more as he added, “Very special.”

“I am yours. Completely,” Alec vowed, his voice breaking a bit from emotions and excitement.

“I believe you,” Magnus said emotionally. "Come, rise," Magnus added, reaching a hand out towards him to help him back to his feet.

Alec took it and Magnus helped him up and back into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss filled with promise and emotions.

“Then trust me that I will stand by you no matter what,” Alec said solemnly, giving Magnus a loving but sure look.

There was something in Alec’s gaze, in the way he said it…

“You know, don’t you?” Magnus asked slowly, thinking out loud, giving him a searching look.

Magnus tensed, unsure what this would mean. He knew he didn’t want to ever let go of Alec again. Ever. For any reason. He couldn't. Not now when he had known what having him felt like. Maybe a potion to forget? He would have to do something! He was not losing Alec. Ever!

“That everything is falling a bit too neatly to your advantage?” Alec repeated in a fond tone. “Yes.”

Magnus sank. He knew! In that moment Magnus knew fear like never before. He had to do something. He couldn’t lose Alec now. Not now after finally claiming him as his!

“When did you know?” Magnus asked, fighting to recover from his shock.

“I think it was at the back of my mind always, but it was first tonight I put the pieces together,” Alec admitted reflectively, his voice calm and his eyes unwavering when he turned around to reply.

“You don’t mind?” Magnus asked guarded, suspiciously.

“No,” Alec said strong, surely after thinking about his reply carefully. “No matter what motives you may have had then I have never seen Izzy as happy as she is now, nor have I ever seen Jace look at a girl the way he looks at Clary. The feelings I get from him in the bond whenever she is near are borderline criminal.”

Magnus relaxed, relieved beyond words, fighting to hold back tears of joy. Alec had clearly seen something but it was obvious he had no clue as to just what Magnus had truly done and set in motion. Alec cared for his family and loved ones and their well-being. Seeing they were better off now than before he was calmed. However, Magnus couldn't help but wonder what Alec would think if he knew everything. Well, no need to wonder because Magnus was determined to protect and shield Alec from now on. Also from him and from the darkness Magnus knew he had within. Alec was his light now and he would remain as such.

Magnus laughed heartfelt in relief as he replied, “You are a delight!”

“And Andrew looks so at ease and at peace with Lorenzo,” Alec went on with a warm smile.

“And yourself?” Magnus asked fondly, marveling at how, even in this retelling, Alec would think of himself last.

Alec gave Magnus a fond look as he stroked his cheek tenderly.

“I get to be yours,” Alec said heartfelt, fighting tears of joy. “I get to love you.”

“And that is enough?” Magnus asked hopefully but suspiciously.

Magnus had never met anyone before who would not only claim that but genuinely believe it, truly mean it. Could Alec be the one who would prove his dark fears wrong and fulfill his hidden dreams and longings?

Alec nodded before he replied emotionally, “That’s everything.”

His reply almost made Magnus’ heart explode with awe at Alec’s honest belief and dedication.

“Alexander,” Magnus got out, his voice breaking.

Alec gave him a tender look but before he could say anything Magnus had claimed his lips in a passionate kiss that first ended when they had to draw apart to breathe.

“Do you want to know everything then?” Magnus asked carefully, searching Alec’s face for his reactions.

If Alec said yes he would of course cherry pick what to tell him but a part of him hoped Alec would say no and just focus on the end result which frankly, had turned out not only to his own advantage but clearly also to the advantage of the Nephilims gathered now in his loft. There was no need for Alec to know all the details of how they had come to this result, but if he wanted Magnus would explain a bit more about his plans for equality in the Shadow World, the end of Valentine and the Circle, and Idris' defeat.

Alec reflected on that for barely a moment before he shook his head.

“No. Not right now at least. What is done is done. We are standing on the eve of battle and need unity more than ever. For now it is enough for me to know two things,” Alec replied seriously.

“Yes?” Magnus asked guarded.

“One, do you truly care for me?” Alec asked in a small insecure voice, giving him a searching look.

“I do,” Magnus said at once, making Alec relax and smile. He considered if he should lie or not but decided that Alec’s honesty deserved to be met with some level of honesty from him too. While Magnus didn't feel Alec ever needed to learn of the darkness of his past actions he did more and more each day want Alec to know the truth of his heart. “At first it was about revenge and possession, but I quickly saw you are everything I have ever wanted or dreamed of.”

Magnus again had to marvel at how Alec’s brain skated over the first part of his statement and stuck with the last bit.

“Truly?” Alec asked, breathless, beaming, hopeful, eager for the confirmation of Magnus' affections.

Magnus nodded, a lump in his throat. Amazing what power this creature, this Nephilim, had over him after asking for none. Acting on his feelings, on instinct, Magnus took off one of his necklaces. It was white gold, and the pendant showed a foreign letter Alec couldn’t read. Alec looked puzzled at him when Magnus held it out to him.

“I want you to wear this necklace as a symbol of my affections for you and that you belong to me. The letter is the symbol for my Warlock linkage and thus my power. Wearing it shows your importance to me to all Downworlders,” Magnus told him, his voice catching from the emotions of the moment.

“Thank you!” Alec said joyfully, tears in the corners of his eyes as he embraced Magnus warmly, the necklace held tightly in one hand.

When they drew apart both of them were misty-eyed.

“I love it. I will wear it always!” Alec promised happily and eagerly as he put the necklace on.

Alec fiddled with the letter on the chain, admiring it.

“Good,” Magnus said satisfied, possessively. “I would want you to.”

Alec smiled widely, returning his attention to Magnus and away from the necklace as he replied fondly, “You are everything I dreamed of too.”

Magnus pulled Alec into a possessive and passionate kiss by a hand on the back of his neck. Alec went willingly, eagerly. The kiss was sloppy and explosive, enthusiastic, and all-consuming.

When they finally drew apart Alec looked dazed but also like he was almost glowing.

“What’s the second question, darling?” Magnus asked him affectionately, stroking one of his arms tenderly with a hand.

“Everything you have done to reach this point, to stand at the brink of war with the Clave with all the cards in your hand….was it all worth it? Was it justified?” Alec asked intensely.

“It was,” Magnus said grimly, not even having to consider his answer before giving it. “The Clave would never agree to justice for past crimes against Downworlders nor true equality without it being taken by the end of a sword. We both know that.”

“True,” Alec admitted after considering it for a moment.

“If the Clave had genuinely wanted equality, they would have punished Valentine and the Circle members properly. Leaving Maryse, Valentine’s second in command, as co-leader of the New York Institute was a clear signal to the Downworld that nothing had changed,” Magnus explained in a dark voice.

“True,” Alec agreed again.

“Not to mention Jocelyn who had been a very strong and verbal Valentine supporter and who for years hid from Valentine but never did anything to try and defeat him; didn’t warn anyone, didn’t say a word,” Magnus explained evenly.

Alec nodded, seeing his point. However, even with seeing his point Alec was afraid he might not agree with Magnus’ approach or methods and he didn’t want something like that to come between them.

“You don’t have to give me any details. In fact, I think I prefer not to know. At least for now,” Alec admitted.

“Of course,” Magnus agreed at once, nodding, eager to put it behind them.

“Can you just promise me that going forward the people here now at the loft….they are under your protection?” Alec asked of Magnus, hanging on his every word as his answer was vital to Alec, biting his lower lip anxiously.

“Of course, darling! Completely,” Magnus promised at once, not even in doubt for a moment, knowing he had chosen well when Alec even now worried for others before himself.

Alec relaxed and smiled relieved and happily, almost glowing, making Magnus smile back and share in this moment of affection and joy.

“Then we need never speak of this again,” Alec vowed. He paused, considering it for a moment before deciding, “And I won’t tell the others either as it is not my secret to tell. Maybe one day you will tell them. Maybe never.”

Magnus nodded acceptance to that. Lorenzo and Merlion knew a lot, Jonathan knew everything. However, he was not _ever_ going to tell Luke or Raphael the truth, nor had he any desire for Andrew, Jace, Clary or Izzy to know it. So Magnus was very much going to go with the never aspect and found it highly unlikely he would change his mind on that but he wasn't going to point that out.

“You are simply perfect!” Magnus declared, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his reaction, his trust, his love.

Alec gave him a fond smile.

“I love you, Magnus. I think you know that,” Alec told him seriously, searching his face for his reactions to that statement, his voice strong but there was a hint of fear and anxiety in his eyes.

Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly, overwhelmed by the love declaration.

“I never knew if the myth about Nephilim loving once was true or not nor the saying that they would recognize that one person they would love for life at once. Meeting you I know now it’s true,” Magnus marveled, almost beaming like the sun at the wonder of this moment.

“It is,” Alec replied tenderly.

Magnus couldn’t yet say the words back to Alec in the manner he wanted to say something like that, to truly feel it after so many years of having been looking for love. Not yet. Not here on the eve of battle. But he could do something else. He could explain what he _did_ feel.

“Alexander, since before you were born, I wanted to make you mine. I have waited years for you. I feared your mother would have poisoned you against me but in truth she somehow managed to create in you the perfect match for me. Calling you mine is no longer just about revenge or honor or taking what I am owed,” Magnus said quietly, seriously, locking eyes with Alec and seeing he was holding his breath and fresh tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes at what he was hearing.

“Truly?” Alec asked shyly, blushing, giving him a hopeful and eager look.

Magnus smiled widely as he went on in a warm tone, “Calling you mine is the best thing I have ever done.”

Alec's heart swelled with joy and love and he smiled happily at the words.

“I love you,” Alec said heartfelt.

Their lips met in a kiss filled with passion and fire, longing, and affection. A kiss for a new beginning, a new age.

_The end of part 6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story and if so please leave a comment or kudos. :)


End file.
